


Little Paulie

by Stixx



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: A lot of McLennon, Bed-Wetting, Bedtime Stories, Bottom Paul McCartney, Bottom! Paul, Cute, Diapers, Little Paul, M/M, McLennon, Sex, Sharing a Bed, cgl, ddlb, make-up sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2020-07-09 05:21:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 50,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stixx/pseuds/Stixx
Summary: Paul McCartney has been a closet little for quite a while, but now his secret isn’t so secret.





	1. Little Slip Up

Paul has always been a closet little. It was one of his biggest secrets. Although he loved everything about being a little, it was crucial that it was kept secret. He was famous, and everyone knows when you’re famous you’re supposed to be a role model for the younger generation. Also people were not open to the idea of anyone not having boring missionary.

Basically that meant if people found out Paul had a kinky sex life it would be hell on earth for everyone. Even though his kink was non sexual.

That meant he had to keep everything hidden away. Even from his closest friends. He couldn’t tell John every single one of his stuffie’s names. He couldn’t show Ringo one of his new pacifiers he was really stoked about. He couldn’t even play with his toys without being made fun of and ridiculed. He hated it.

Paul had done a pretty good job of hiding it over the past couple years. Whenever John or whoever found one of Paul’s toys on the ground Paul had a good excuse. Paul was certain no one would find out. 

Until one fucking night.

This week was not Paul’s week. He hadn’t slipped in forever and he needed to desperately. He was sort of in between big and little today. He was more sensitive to things around him when he normally wasn’t. Luckily everyone shrugged it off as stress.

Thank god.

Since it was Halloween in the Beatles household, John decided it would be a great idea to watch a scary movie. Big Paul wasn’t fond of scary movies, who knows what little Paul was like around scary movies.

”John do we really have to? You know how I feel about scary movies.” Paul commented as John switched on the TV and tried to find the scary movie channel.

”dO wE hAvE tO wAtCh ThE sCaRy MoViE??? Of course we do. It’s tradition. Now quit being a pussy and watch with us or go hang out with the local hobos.” John replied with a smirk. That certain smirk made Paul want to kick John’s teeth down his throat sometimes. But he loved that idiot too much to do so. So he normally flipped the bird at John, resulting in a laugh or playful punch from the older man.

Paul sighed and sat down next to Ringo. He pulled his knees close I his chest as if they grew magical powers of comfort. Ringo knew Paul hated scary movies so he tried to comfort him. “It won’t be that bad Paul. Besides John has a habit of finding the shittiest movies on planet earth.” Ringo said, causing Paul to laugh a little. John was not to happy about that remark however.

Once John found the movie channel he switched off the lights and the four began to watch scary movies on the couch.

***

All was going well for the first half hour. George and John lightened the mood by mercilessly making fun of the terrible horror movie. In fact their ridiculous insults kept Paul’s mind off the scary stuff. However once the movie started to get more intense, even John’s insults could not calm him down. He felt the need to slip throb within him. He could hear Little Paul telling him to freak out and hide under his pillows, but Big Paul told him otherwise. 

All Paul could do is wrap his arms around his shaking body as tightly as he could. He could feel tears form in his eyes as the movie got scarier. He couldn’t cry however. It would be suicide for his reputation. Even if it was just around his mates.

Ringo however noticed Paul silently freaking the fuck out on the other end of the couch and had enough. “John turn the tv off.” He commanded.

John turned around. “Why? This movie was getting sort of good.”

”I don’t care. Turn the tv off and turn on the lights.”

John rolled his eyes and did as he was told. However is attitude changed once he saw Paul.

Paul was sitting on the couch, hugging his knees as tightly as he could. Tears were streaming down his face and small little whimpers came from his mouth. Paul was shaking like a leaf the entire time too. The boys felt their hearts break in two.

”Paulie what’s wrong?” George asked as he scooted closer to his band mate. Ringo could tell that the more the others crowded around, the more Paul freaked out. 

“Guys why don’t you give him some space. You can continue watching the movie and I’ll take him to my room.” Ringo said.

Ringo rubbed Paul’s back and spoke in the softest of tones, as to not scare the boy. “Paulie why don’t we go back to my room ok?” He said as he extended his hand. Paul took Ringo’s hand into his trembling one and followed him up the stairs and down the hall to Ringo’s bedroom.

As soon as Ringo closed the door and sat Paul in the bed, the waterworks began to start. Big Paul was screaming at Paul to shut up and deal with it but Little Paul’s influence was much too strong in this case.

”It’s ok Paulie. You’re alright.” Ringo spoke softly, rubbing his back. Paul hugged a nearby pillow tightly as Ringo tried to calm down Paul. He could tell exactly what Paul was as soon as he started to cry. All he needed now was for Paul to admit it.

”Paulie is there something you need to tell me?” Ringo said in the most non threatening way possible.

Paul nodded. His breathing slowed down luckily but it was still shaky and uneasy. At least he wasn’t crying super hard anymore. “Take your time Paulie. Tell me when you’re ready.” Ringo comforted.

Little Paul had completely taken over at this point. He sniffles and looked up at Ringo. “L-L-Little...” he managed to get out.

Ringo have Paul a warm smile and pulled him into a hug. “I know Paulie. I know.”

***

Paul had eventually calmed down and explained everything to Ringo. Ringo luckily was very accepting. “Do you want me to get you anything from your room Paulie?”

Paul nodded. “Paci please.....” he said sleepily.

Ringo then left the room and entered Paul’s room. He saw that Paul’s bed had a lot of stuffed animals on it. He also had a toy chest in the corner along with a nightlight. On his nightstand was a blue pacifier that had Paul’s name on it. Ringo grabbed that along with a teddy bear and blankie from Paul’s bed. He made sure he didn’t make a mess and returned to Paul.

Paul heard the door open and his eyes lit up like New Year’s Eve once he saw his three favorite comfort items. His paci, his favorite stuffie, and his blankie. Ringo popped the pacifier into Paul’s mouth and pulled him into a hug.

”Thank you Richie.” Paul said through his pacifier. He yawned and rubbed his eyes as he laid in the older man’s arms.

”Paulie you look so tired.” Ringo said, ruffling Paul’s hair. “How about so put you to bed ok?”

Paul nodded. However there was something important on his mind. He wanted to explain tonight to the other two. But he couldn’t do that without exposing his secret.

”Can you tell John and Geo that I’m w-wittle?” Paul said sleepily.

”How about we tell them together in the morning?” Ringo asked. “I’ll be with you the entire time.”

Paul thought about it a little, and finally agreed. Ringo then scooped the younger boy up into his arms and carried him to bed. He laid Paul down on his bed and tucked him in good. He gave him his favorite blankie and stuffie and turned to leave, only to be stopped by a sleepy little voice.

”Light pwease...” Paul asked sleepily. Ringo then looked over at the little nightlight on the dresser. 

“Oh yeah. That’s probably a good idea.” Ringo said as he turned it on.

Before Ringo could leave Paul tugged on his pant leg. “Can you stay with me till I fall asleep?” He asked. He was still a little shaken after tonight.

Ringo smiled and sat down with Paul until he fell asleep. Luckily Paul was so tired that he fell asleep quickly. Ringo wished Paul goodnight and silently left the room.


	2. No More Closets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paulie comes out of his little closet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language warning!

Paul woke up that morning with the sun streaming in through the windows, kissing his cheeks as a warm good morning to him. Paul loved waking up like this. He wanted to just lay in bed, in the sun like a lizard chilling on a rock. He loved lizards. He thought they were pretty cool. He loved how some could change color or how some could fit under rocks. He thought lizards were pretty cool.

He then remembered he had to get out of bed soon. It was frowned upon to sleep in after 9 unless it was a weekend. Then it was frowned upon to sleep after 10. Right now it was 8:30. Damn. All Paul wanted to do was to just lay in bed, suck on his pacifier, and cuddle a stuffie. But of course, he had to get up. He sighed, rolled out of bed, and went to go do whatever people did in the morning.

Paul got up and looked over at his toy chest. Since he was in a good mood, he was more likely to slip today. He walked over to his toy chest and opened it. He saw a lot of blocks, action figures, and just over all kids toys. Now he didn't want to admit it, but he liked girl toys as well. He liked playing with dolls. He thought it was fun to make them all pretty. If the other lads found out he wouldn't escape the teasing no matter what he did. He saw his favorite doll, one named Lily, sitting right on top of all the other toys. Her pretty blonde hair was all pretty and neat. Her dress had no wrinkles and her shoes were on tight. She was smiling up at Paul with a beautiful smile as if begging him to play with her. Paul laughed and took her out, admiring her beauty. He wished he could love dolls without the fear of any judgement. He just wanted to like what he liked. 

Just then a knock at the door scared the fuck out of Paul, causing him to panic and to (carefully but quickly) put his doll away. He ran over to the door, doing his best to hide what was in his room, and opened it.

It was Richard. The one who knew his little secret. Paul sighed and hugged him, ignoring his big self and going with his little self on this one.

"Well good morning Paulie!" Ringo greeted.

"Morning Rwitchie." Paul mumbled into Ringo's shirt. He liked how Ringo bid everyone good morning. He was always chipper and full of joy. Even if the other two were being absolute dipfucks in the morning Ringo always bid them good morning. Ringo was such a happy person that his happiness was contagious. It seemed to put everyone in a good mood.

"Can I come in?" Ringo asked with a smile. Paul nodded and let him, quickly shutting the door.

Ringo noticed the still illuminated nightlight and switched it off. "Can't forget to turn this off baby. It makes the house sick." Ringo said. Paul was a stickler on lights in big space. In little space he couldn't care less.

"Okay." He said, spinning around and flopping on his bed in a fit of giggles. Ringo chuckled at Paul's cuteness.

"Okay. Lets pick out some clothing." Ringo said, going over to Paul's closet. He opened it up and saw some cute clothes that looked like they belonged on children. "Oh is this your little closet?" He asked. Paul nodded.

He then spotted something peculiar. There was some sort of blue packaging stuffed at the back of Paul's closet. He pulled them out and they were, diapers?

Ringo was puzzled, but not judgy. He wanted to know if Paul just wore these when he was feeling really little, or if they were for medical reasons. "What are these Paulie?" Ringo asked, showing them to Paul.

Paul felt his stomach drop down into his balls. He completely forgot he left those in there. His face turned bright red and he started to panic. "Th-th-those aren't w-what you-you think th-they are!" Paul stuttered as tears welled up in his eyes and his breathing became faster.

Ringo quickly went over to comfort the boy. "Hey hey its okay Paulie its okay. I'm not making fun of you." Ringo said softly as he comforted the crying boy. "I just want to know what they're for love." Ringo said, rubbing Paul's back in small circles. That was what his mother always did to calm him, so maybe Paul would like it too.

Paul sniffled and leaned on Ringo's shoulder. "I w-wear them when I'm really little." He said, hiding his face out of humiliation.

Ringo gave Paul a reassuring smile. "Baby its okay. I don't think you're weird or stupid just because you wear nappies. In fact I think it makes you even more adorable." Ringo said.

Paul looked up at Ringo with the saddest, biggest, most twinkly puppy dog eyes ever. "Really?" He asked, sniffling.

Ringo did his best to control the urge to start sobbing and holding Paul as close to his body as humanly possible. He laughed and ruffled Paul's hair. "Of course!"

Ringo got up and out the package of nappies in Paul's bottom dresser drawer with his pajamas. "This is where they'll be okay? Only you and I know about this okay?" He said, closing the drawer. "Its our little secret. Now lets put you in some clothes."

Ringo went over to the closet and helped Paul pick out an outfit. The outfit they decided on was an over sized pastel blue sweater along with some cute blue overall shorts. The finishing touch were some cute blue and cream striped thigh highs. Paul looked absolutely precious.

"Now remember what we talked about last night Paulie?" Ringo said to Paul, sitting him down on the bed signaling that this was a serious talk. "Are you sure you want to tell Georgie and Johnny? We can just stay in here and play with your toys if you want." Ringo said, looking into Paul's twinkly hazel eyes.

Paul thought about it a little. The thought of telling John and George was terrifying. He had no idea how those two would respond. Paul's lifestyle would be seen as lazy and dumb or creepy. At least George was a very non judgmental person. He did his best to be nice to everyone. Although they were the Beatles. They were known for being smart asses. So maybe he and John would respond with heavy teasing which little Paul couldn't handle.

Paul finally came to a decision. He decided it would be best to get it off his chest now rather than it eating him alive for a few more weeks or months. "I wanna tell them." Paul said, looking into RIngo's eyes.

Ringo smiled. "Ok love. George is in the kitchen making your favorite. Scrambled eggs. Wanna go tell him first?" Paul responded with a nod and took Ringo's hand to follow him into the kitchen.

They went downstairs and entered the kitchen to see George cooking breakfast and John sat in the living room watching a random television show. John looked over and was baffled by Paul's appearance. Why in the fuck did he look like a 5 year old girl? John did his best to contain his laughter. "Lose a bet Paulie? George get a load of this." He said snickering.

Paul bit his lip and looked down at the ground in embarrassment. Tears came to his eyes as he started to regret his decision. Ringo gave John 'The glare of Death' and cleared his throat. "Boys be nice to him. He just wants to tell you guys something thats been on his mind for quite some time now. Paulie?" He said.

Paul blinked back his tears and cleared his throat. After about a couple of minutes he told them everything. Everything from the toys to the meltdown he had last night. He explained all of it. Leaving out the diapers of course. He might literally die if anyone found that out.

Paul blushed and looked down at the ground, awaiting the harsh comments that was in store for him. Except he was met with a big bear hug from George. "Paulie that's adorable! Why didn't you tell me?" He said hugging the boy. Paul felt his heart melt into goop as a smile appeared on his face. John then stole Paul from George and pulled him on the couch next to him. "Paulie why didn't you tell us? You could have came to me and I would have been fine with it. Stop being so secretive!" John said, ruffling the younger boy's hair. Paul smiled the biggest smile he had smiled in weeks. 

"Why don't you show them your room Paulie?" Ringo told him. Paul's eyes lit up with excitement and he practically dragged John and George to his room as Ringo took over breakfast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This book is turning into a one-shot book that I write in whenever I get Little! Paul vibes. Give me suggestions on what to write in the comments please! Thank you!


	3. Bad Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul did not wake up on the right side of the bed this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Language warning!
> 
> Thank you all for the suggestions! It will take some time to get to them all but I love them all! I have a lot of freetime so I'll update about once a day or so.

To say Paul woke up in a bad mood was an understatement. He was not his usual happy self this morning at all. Paul went to bed way past his bedtime last night (due to a massive sugar rush) so now he woke up tired and grumpy. Ringo went in to wake him up this morning but was met with an angry little boy all huddled up under the covers. "Paulie its time for breakfast." He said cheerfully. Paul just 'Humpf!'ed and stayed in bed.

Ringo rolled his eyes. He didn't feel like dealing with this today. "Paulie don't be like that." He said softly, sitting on his bed. Paul continued to be difficult still however.

"I don't want breakfast." He huffed. "Wanna stay in bed!"

Ringo sighed. "Paulie you gotta eat something. How about you come out of your cave for breakfast and you can come back and take a nap when you're finished."

"But naps are boooooriiing." The boy griped. Now Ringo was getting irritated. Paul just said he didn't want to leave his bed, but he doesn't want to take a nap. Little logic.

"Come on love. Georgie and Johnny really want to see your cute face and they can't do it if you don't come out." If there was one thing that made Paul more easy to deal with, it was compliments.

Paul groaned and got out of bed to let Ringo dress him. They decided on a black t-shirt with some denim overall shorts. Paul rubbed his eyes and followed Ringo (unhappily) to the breakfast table. There he saw George making pancakes and talking to John who was sitting at the breakfast table. "So this bird comes over to me and starts to-Oh hey Paulie." John says, getting up to go ruffle the boy's hair. "Whats with the sour look?" 

Paul just rolled his eyes and sat down. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair, refusing to talk to anyone.

"He's in a bad mood." Ringo told him. "He's been difficult all morning."

"I'm not being difficult!" Paul protested. John responded to the rather sassy tone with a flick on the ear.

"You better knock off the attitude." He told Paul softly but firmly. Paul just rolled his eyes and continued to be the embodiment of a pissed off cat.

George came over to the table with a plate of pancakes in his hand. "Alright! Pancakes are done." He said, putting the plate of food on the table. Ringo did the honor of plating everyone up. Paul had to admit, he was feeling pretty hungry, so he ate his food without being difficult. Thank god.

However things were not smooth sailing throughout the rest of the day. Paul was being awful to just about everyone today. He stayed in his room refusing to come out, and sulked.

John had enough of his attitude. He decided to go in there and give Paul a little talking to. John was a little more firm with Paul than the other two. He could be the most fun loving, awesome caregiver, but you did not want to face his wrath. He opened Pauls door and sat on Paul's bed. "Paulie you and I need to have a little talk." He said.

Paul just ignored him and continued to play with his blocks. That pissed John off a little. "James, I wasn't asking. Come here." John said, a little firmer this time. Paul knew he wasn't joking. He used James instead of Paul. He huffed and got up from the block castle he was making and sat next to John on the bed.

"Your attitude is not acceptable Paul." John told him. "You've been rude to everyone here when they have been so nice to you all day." Paul just continued to look away from John, ignoring everything he was saying.

"Look at me when I am speaking to you James." John said, taking Paul's chin in his hand and turning his head towards him. "I think you owe George, Ringo, and I an apology for the way you have been acting."

Paul pushed John away from him. "No. I'm not apologizing."

John was so over Paul's attitude. He did everything he could to not spank the shit out of Paul for his attitude. "Yes you are and you are going to fix your attitude or things are going to get ugly."

Paul shook his head. "No! I don't want to!" he shouted.

"I don't care of you want to or not you are going to right now." John said, raising his voice.

Right now Paul was so angry that his little face was turning red with anger. "Fuck you!" He shouted.

John's immediately unbuttoned Paul's overalls and pooled them down at his ankles. Paul fought John as he put him over his knee, but John was stronger. He held Paul in place and pulled his underwear down so he could see Paul's bare bottom, and spanked him. That only pissed Paul off more, causing him to fight, kick and cuss more. "Paul if you keep fighting me its just going to get worse!" John scolded, spanking Paul again. Paul seemed to have gotten the message, and stopped kicking.

"Okay, I am going to give you fifteen spanks. If you cuss at me, kick me, bite me, or punch me, I'll give you more. Now count off for me."

With every spank Paul counted them off. He continued to be obedient and refused to fight him anymore. He decided it would be best to take it and he tried not to cry, but on the seventh spank, he started bawling. John knew he was okay. If Paul was actually hurt he would have shouted Red, their safe word for when things got too rough.

After the spankings were over Paul was bawling like a newborn. John pulled Paul's underwear up and put his overalls back on correctly. "Come here Paulie you're okay." He spoke softly, letting the boy sit in his lap and cry on his shoulder. Once Paul finally started to calm down John's left shoulder was soaked with tears.

"Paulie you know I hate spanking you right?" John spoke softly. Paul responded with a nod.

"You know you can't be rude if you're in a bad mood. Ringo and George have tried everything they could to help you." John said, rubbing Paul's back in small circles. "I think you owe them an apology."

Paul nodded. "I'm s-s-sorry Johnny I w-w-was really r-rude." Paul sniffled. He hugged John and buried his face into John's tear-soaked shoulder, taking in his scent. It seemed to calm him down, and he was ready to deliver the apology.

John took Paul by the hand and lead him downstairs and to the living room. There he saw Ringo and George chatting on the couch. The two noticed them and smiled. "Hello John, Hello Paulie!" Ringo chirped.

"Lads Paul has something he wants to say to you." John said, nudging Paul forward. Paul sniffled and began to apologize.

"I'm sorry I was being mean." He said, looking down at the floor in shame. "I wasn't being very nice at all."

"Paulie come here." Ringo said, motioning Paul forward. Paul obeyed and sat in Ringo's lap.

"Its okay Paulie. I believe John already sorted things out." John replied with a nod. Ringo gave Paul a kiss on the forehead, making him smile. "You just can't be insanely difficult every time you're in a bad mood. Okay?"

Paul nodded and sniffled. "Okay." He said softly.

RIngo let the tired boy lay down in his lap as George got up to help John out with something. "Would you like to watch some cartoons?" Ringo asked.

Paul nodded and leaned on Ringo, getting comfortable. RIngo switched on the tv and watched some cartoons with Paul as he fell asleep.


	4. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Paulie has a nightmare :(

Everything was peaceful that night. It was a cold night in December, snow was falling outside of The Beatle household while the Beatles stayed inside their warm home. Paul was cuddling up against John, suckling his paci and watching some television. George and Ringo were in the kitchen doing dishes. Everyone was in a good mood. Paul wasn't bouncing off the walls so excited that the chihuahua down the street seemed like the laziest dog in the world. He was just chilling in John's lap, allowing him to pet his dark black hair,suckling on his pacifier in only a t-shirt and underpants. 

Paul felt his eyes getting heavier as they watched Tom and Jerry together. John noticed this. "Do you think its bedtime Paulie?" He asked the younger.

Normally Paul fought bedtime, but right now he was so tired that he could only manage to say the word "Sleepy." through his pacifier. John took that as a yes and scooped the lad up into his arms. Paul wrapped his arms around John's neck like a bride, and let John carry him to his bedroom. Once they arrived, John set Paul down on his mountain of stuffed animals that were strewn about on his bed. Paul decided that a penguin with a tuxedo on was his stuffie of choice tonight and held it close as John tucked him in. As John was leaving Paul noticed that his nightlight was not on. "Johnny!" He called. 

"Yes darling?" John said as he came walking back. 

"Could you please turn on my nightlight?" Paul asked, pointing to the small little lamp on his dresser.

"Oh my god! I can't believe I forgot!" John said, turning on the nightlight. Since the little lampshade had stars carved into it, Stars were on Paul's wall and ceiling. Paul giggled as he admired them. He knew they weren't real, but they looked so pretty on his ceiling. He told John thank you, and let himself fall asleep in his warm, comfy, and adorable bed.

***

_Paul woke up at around midnight that night. He had no idea why he had woken up. Normally he was a pretty heavy sleeper. He looked around a bit, and noticed that stars were not illuminating the walls or ceiling. Had one of the lads turned them off? He couldn't sleep without his stars! He hated to admit it, but the dark terrified him. He hated sleeping without his stars when he was in little space._

_Paul let his eyes adjust to the darkness. He was trying desperately not to panic, as it would only make things worse. When he mustered up enough courage to get up and turn his nightlight on he noticed something that shook him to his very core._

_He couldn't move._

_No matter how hard he tried he couldn't move a single muscle. No matter how hard he tried he was glued to that bed with a penguin in his arms. He tried calling for help but his mouth was sealed shut. All he could do was breathe._

_Paul managed to stay sort of calm throughout this situation, but it was still terrifying as hell. However when his closet door started to open, he felt his stomach drop._

_His closet door slowly opened, showing only a tall, humanoid black shadow that was slowly inching towards the foot of Paul's bed. He wanted to run, scream, cry for help but it was no use. He couldn't run or scream. His legs were pinned to the bed and his mouth wouldn't open._

_Paul just stared in horror as the thing crept closer to his bed, making all sorts of inhuman noises. Paul was scared shitless but it kept moving closer_

_and closer_

_and closer!_

***

George woke up at around 2 in the morning to the sound of shrieking. He was shaken to hear it coming from down the hall. Had someone broken in? Was somebody hurt?

George then realized that was not the sound of some random person's shrieks, those were Paul's shrieks of terror. George threw his covers off his body and sprinted down to Paul's room. He threw open Paul's door to find Paul clutching stuffed animal tight in his arms and sobbing. George calmly approached Paul so he wouldn't scare the poor thing and sat down on his bed. "Paulie, Paulie shhhh its okay. It's just me!" George said, pulling Paul close.

Paul held onto George as if his life depended on it. He cried into George's chest, reliving one of his worst nightmares over and over again in his head. "G-G-George th-theres a m-monster in th-the closet!" He sobbed. George's heart broke when he heard that. The poor boy was so scared.

"Honey you're okay. There's nothing in the closet. You just had a nightmare that's all." He spoke softly, hugging the boy. 

Paul sniffled. "Th-th-there was a r-really tall m-man in my c-closet. I c-couldn't move or t-talk and he just came c-c-closer!" Paul sobbed.

"Baby there's no man in your closet. I promise. Besides if there was a man in your closet the dogs next door would be freaking out." George comforted. George was a very light sleeper. He would have known if there was an intruder.

"Wh-wheres Johnny and Richie?" Paul asked, looking up at George with his big, twinkly doe eyes. 

George petted Paul's hair and continued to cuddle him. "They went to a pub somewhere in town. Its just you and me." George said. He then noticed that Paul's bed felt damp. He slid down the comforters a little and noticed a giant wet spot on his bed. "Oh did you wet the bed Paulie?"

Paul looked down and to his horror there was a giant wet spot right where he was laying. Paul's little face burnt red with shame as big, hot tears streamed down his face. George just wiped them away with his thumb and kissed Paul's forehead gently. "Don't cry love. Everyone has accidents."

That made Paul feel a little better. He decided it was a good time to tell George his bigger secret. He went to his pajama drawer and pulled out his nappies. He decided it would be a good idea to wear these at night for now on. Paul gave George the embarrassing item and allowed him to make the connections. "You wear these at night sometimes don't you Paulie?" George asked. It wasn't the whole truth but it was part of the truth, so Paul just went with that.

George gave Paul a warm smile and took one out. "How about we put you in one just for tonight and we'll take it off in the morning okay?" George asked Paul. Paul just responded with a nod and laid down on a sofa by the wall.

George slid Paul's soaked underwear off his body and lifted him up to put the diaper underneath him. He laid Paul back down again and taped the bulky thing up. He pulled Paul's shirt off and threw it in the hamper along with his soaked underwear then gave him a new one to wear.

"Paulie you know what my Mum did whenever I had a nightmare?" George said to the boy. Paul responded with a head shake. "Well whenever I had a nightmare she always gave me ice cream. Would you like some?" 

That seemed to put a smile on Paul's face. He followed George into the kitchen and got his ice cream. It was strawberry. One of the most classic yet amazing flavors out there. George on the other hand was putting Paul's soaked clothes, sheets and comforter into the wash so it didn't stink up his room. He returned to Paul and let him finish his ice cream as they talked.

Once Paul was finished George gently wiped off any left over ice cream with a paper towel. "Paulie would you like to sleep in my bed tonight?" George offered.

Paul nodded a yes as he rubbed his eyes. "Yes please Georgie."

George picked Paul up and carried him to his bedroom. He sat Paul down on his bed and got him all tucked in. "Want me to grab your penguin and nightlight?" He asked. Paul nodded and so George went to go get them.

George came back, gave Paul his penguin and plugged in his nightlight. He had to admit, the stars were kind of peaceful. It made him feel all happy and giddy, like a little kid again. He climbed into bed with Paul and closed his eyes. "Goodnight Paulie." He said as he allowed himself to fall into a peaceful, undisturbed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seemed rushed! I wrote this late at night! Comments please!


	5. Johnny's Mad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John woke up really hungover that morning.

To say that John Lennon felt like shit was an understatement.

John felt like someone had kicked the shit out of him, beat him with a shovel, and shoved him in front of a speeding semi-truck all at the same time.

John had made the stupid mistake of getting shit-faced at a local pub that night and now he was paying for it with a massive hangover. His head was pounding, his eyes were heavy, and his body ached all over. He felt like a walking corpse. John really hoped that Paul wasn't little today. He honestly could not take a hyper, loud, and 5 year old Paul McCartney today. Now he would never admit this, it would break Paul's heart, but he was a bit of a handful when he was little. He was hyper and sassy pretty much all of the time and if he doesn't get his way he'll pout. If he's in a really pissy mood he'll throw a tantrum. Luckily, John has only had to spank Paul once. It was horrible.

But John loved that boy. He was an adorable, sweet, and very affectionate little puppy in little space. If you gave him attention and played with him for a while you were automatically his favorite person. Since the lads had always been supportive of his little life-style, they were all Paul's favorite people.

John snapped out of his thoughts once he heard George calling for him. Breakfast was ready. John rolled out of bed, fixed his awful hair and put on a t-shirt along with some jeans. He looked alright for a person who was hungover. He splashed water on his face, put on a smile (or more of a cheeky grin) and stepped out into the hallway.

As soon as John left his bedroom he was immediately met with a slightly shorter boy flinging his arms around him in a fit of giggles. "Morning Johnny!" he said, looking at John with a smile on his face. That adorable little fucker.

"Morning Paulie." John said with an exasperated sigh. Paul's face fell when he heard that.

"Is Johnny mad?" He asked, his doe eyes looking at John with concern.

John yawned and smiled a tired smile. "No Johnny's just tired. Come on, lets go get you some breakfast." he said, taking the boy's hand.

As soon as John mentioned the word breakfast Paul's eyes lit up with excitement. It was cute, but what was to come next would be torture for John's hangover. Paul immediately started to drag John to the breakfast table, talking at a million miles a minute. "Come on Johnny! Georgie made waffles! He even put whipped cream and strawberries on top and it smells super good." Paul said as he started to ramble on about what happened this morning.

John finally reached the breakfast table and flopped down in a chair. He had gone to the pub with Ringo last night, but Ringo had managed to stay sober so he could drive John's drunk ass home. Ringo was in a pretty cheerful mood this morning. He had spent his morning keeping a very hyper Paul out of George's hair by playing all sorts of games with him. It was cute. Although John felt like shit, he was happy to see waffles on the table. George was a really good cook and whenever he cooked it was a good day for everyone. Ringo was good at cooking but George was the master. Paul could make good mashed potatoes when he wasn't six years old, and John well, John had somehow managed to burn water.

As soon as everyone was sat down John dug into his waffles. It made his stomach feel ten times better. He was always really hungry when he was hungover. Paul however was still chattering on about anything that came to his mind. Be it lizards, breakfast, that weird cat outside his window, or how dentists are the scariest people in the world and that they steal your teeth (they don't). It was cute, but John had a roaring headache and he wished that Paul would shut up soon. But he didn't. No amount of waffles could keep John's mind off of Paul's constant chattering. His head was not agreeing with him right now.

"Um Paulie could you quiet down please?" John asked nicely, pleading with the universe to throw him a solid today and to automatically make Paul big.

Turns out the universe decided to give John a big fuck you, because Paul began to argue. "But Joooohn I saw this really cool lizard at the zoo! It was really big!" He said as he began to talk about the lizard he saw last week. Then about how eppy gave him a candy he bought but didn't want. THEN about how Ms. Withers down the street is secretly a witch that likes to eat children. John made a mental note to give the universe a big middle finger later.

Finally breakfast was over and John could go get some peace and quiet. Turns out, that sugary breakfast made Paul really hyper, and he decided that John seemed like a good play partner. John was just about to open his door when he suddenly felt two arms fling around his shoulders.

God dammit.

"Johnny!" Paul giggled. "Play with me!"

John wanted to fling Paul off of him and to tell him to fuck off, but he didn't have the heart to do that. He gently removed Paul from his shoulders and turned around to face him. "Darling Johnny is really tired. How about I play with you later okay?"

Paul seemed to have misinterpreted what John had said, because his smile immediately turned into a frown. "Johnny doesn't want to play with me?" he whimpered, unintentionally giving John the biggest, saddest puppy eyes he had ever seen in his entire life.

John felt his heart break. Paul just wanted to play. He didn't intend on making John's hangover worse, but he would just make Paul unhappy if he tried to play with him. He was too tired to do anything fun. "No, I'm just really tired okay? I just want to go take a nap. I'm sure Richie would like to play with you!" John said, hoping to get Paul focused on someone else.

"But Richie isn't Johnny. I want to play with Johnny!" Paul said, getting more angry than disappointed.

John was starting to grow irritable. Why couldn't Paul just go away for five minutes? "Paulie please go play with someone else okay? I am very tired and I need to go lay down."

"But it's daytime! You can't be tired! Now play with me!" Paul said, grabbing John's hand and trying to pull him away from his door.

John couldn't handle little Paul today. He snapped and slapped Paul's hands away. "Look! I am very hungover right now and I don't want to play with you! You have been so annoying this morning and I want you to go away! Do me a favor, and fuck off!" John snarled as he threw open his door, and slammed it in Paul's face.

If Paul was big, he would've just given John the finger and walk off. He knew what a hangover was like and he wouldn't want to deal with his little self either. But since he had the mindset of a four year old right now he took it personally. "J-Johnny doesn't love me anymore..." He whimpered as he disappeared into his bedroom so he could cry. As soon as he was in his bedroom he flung himself onto his bed and started to cry into his tuxedo-penguin plushie.

Luckily Ringo and George heard the whole ordeal, yeah Paul should've just left John alone when he clearly said he didn't feel good, but John shouldn't have handled it that way. George wanted to go slap John in the face for saying that to Paul when he was in a young headspace, but Ringo, being the peacekeeper that he is, told George to go yell at him without violence. George just brushed him off and went to go kill John while Ringo went to go comfort Paul.

George threw open John's door and threw his covers onto the floor, exposing a tired, hungover John Lennon. "Do you have any idea how badly you fucked up?!" George said, glaring daggers at John.

"No and I don't care. Now fuck off." John spat, pulling the covers back on him.

George huffed and threw open John's curtains with the intent of torturing him. "Ow fuck! Close the fucking curtains will you?!" John cussed. George just ignored him.

"You could have told Paul to go away nicely John! I know he can be a handful but you did not have any right to tell Paul to fuck off!" George angrily said, quiet enough so Paul wouldn't hear. "Now he's in his room sobbing and refusing to come out because of you." 

John felt like a major dick. He didn't meant to snap at Paul like that, but he was just so fucking miserable that he didn't care at that moment. "Wow. I suck."

"Yeah you do. Now get in there and apologize to him." George said, storming out of John's room to go clean up breakfast.

Meanwhile, Ringo was in Paul's room trying to calm Paul down. Poor Paulie was so heartbroken. He genuinely thought John hated him. "Paulie Johnny didn't mean it. He just wanted to go lay down." Ringo said, rubbing Paul's back as he sobbed into a pillow.

"J-Johnny hates me and its all my fault!" Paul sobbed. Ringo felt his heart break at that statement. Paulie just continued to cry and curled up into a ball. John hated him in his mind.

Just then John appeared in the doorway along with a furious George. George felt like shoving John into the room, but that would make John's apology seem forced, and John was being genuine. John walked into the room and sat down next to Paul. "Paulie look at me please."

Paul just turned away from John. "No! Johnny hates me!" Paul sobbed. That just made John feel ten times worse.

"Baby I don't hate you." John said, pulling Paul into his lap and keeping him there. "I didn't mean to shout at you love. I was just really tired and angry. I shouldn't have yelled at you." John said softly.

Paul looked up at John. His eyes were red, puffy, and shiny with tears. "R-really? Johnny doesn't hate me?"

John wiped Paul's tears away with his thumb and gave him a loving smile. "I promise I don't hate you."

Paul hugged John tightly and buried his face into John's chest. "I'm sorry I was bothering you this morning Johnny."

John chuckled and patted the boy's back reassuringly. "Its okay."


	6. Missing Stuffies and Temper Tantrums

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your suggestions! Please keep giving them to me I love them!

Paul loved stuffed animals. Even when he was big he loved stuffed animals. He thought they were really cute and comforting. He had a massive stuffed animal collection. When he was little he liked to throw himself into his mountain of stuffies on his bed. But his favorite stuffed animal was one that John had gotten him as a joke. It was a penguin that was wearing a little suit with a rose in his beak. John said it was a joke gift, but Paul wanted to keep it. He just told John he lost it when John went to switch out the joke gift with the actual gift.

Paul was in his room, cleaning it up because George told him to. He hated it when the others gave him chores. At least it wasn't the dishes. Paul watched George do those once and it looked gross.

Paul had finished cleaning when he realized something. He hadn't come across his penguin, Penguini (A penguin hudini). Paul thought he had just misplaced him and looked around a bit more. He looked in his closet, his toychest, under his bed, and even in his pajama drawer with his nappies and still, no penguin.

Paul started to panic. If he was big he would've just shrugged it off and look for it later, but to little Paul, this was a BIG deal. He couldn't sleep without his penguin. He needed to find him so he could go to sleep tonight. He bolted out of his room and into the living room, searching desperately for his night time companion.   
  
"What are you looking Paulie?" Ringo asked once he saw Paul looking under the couch.

Paul got up off the floor and sat on his knees. "I can't find my penguin!" he said, giving Ringo "The Eyes"

"Well he has to be around here somewhere. He wouldn't dare leave the house." Ringo assured. "Maybe I can help you look for him."

"His name is Penguini for a reason Richie. He can disappear anywhere. We have to look EVERYWHERE!" He said with big, round eyes.

"I'm sure he didn't go far love." Ringo said, ruffling Paul's hair. "Come on, lets go look for him."

The two looked everywhere. Even John and George joined the search for the penguin. They looked everywhere and no sign of him. Paul of course started to get really upset. That damn penguin was his favorite stuffie and he wasn't going to rest until he found him. The thing was that it his bedtime, and the boys didn't feel like dealing with a tired and grumpy four year old Paul McCartney.

"Paulie it's bedtime." John said, putting his hand on Paul's shoulder. "We can continue looking for him in the morning."

Paul's little face was now red with frustration. First he lost his penguin, now this?! "No! I have to find my penguin!" Paul spat, trying to wriggle away from John.

John just grabbed Paul and held him by the shoulders. "Don't be difficult James. We can't find him, and we looked everywhere. Now you need to be a big boy, and go to bed without him."

Paul just kept trying to squirm away from John. "No! I want to find him then go to bed! I can't sleep without him!"

John was now getting irritated. Paul was sweet when he was little, but also incredibly stubborn. He would argue about everything he didn't want to do and would require a lot of pushing to do said thing. "James I am not arguing with you tonight. I know you're upset that you lost your toy but you need to go to bed. We'll look extra hard in the morning okay?"

Paul was now red with anger. "No! I want to find him! I want to fucking find him and I want to NOW!"

John sighed and dragged Paul to his bedroom. Paul was pulling, kicking, and punching, trying to get out of John's grasp. But John was strong. John sat down on the bed and put Paul over his knee, ready to deliver a spanking to the boy. He pulled down his pants and underwear, revealing Paul's bottom. He then raised his hand, and spanked Paul until his little bottom was red.

Paul was crying as John pulled him off his knee. John hated seeing Paul cry, but he couldn't act like that when all the boys were doing was trying to help Paul. "James look at me." John said, wiping Paul's tears away with his thumb.

Paul looked at John, his pretty doe eyes glistening with fresh tears. John felt his heart break in two as Paul stared into his eyes. John however, had to be strong so Paul learned his lesson. "Paulie you know I hate spanking you, but you need to get your temper under control. You can't throw a tantrum every time something doesn't go your way." John said, pulling Paul's pants and underwear off of him. John walked over to Paul's pajama drawer and pulled out an over sized night shirt along with a nappy. It was now common knowledge that Paul wore them (only at night). "We'll find your stuffie in the morning okay?"

Paul nodded, still sniffling, and allowed John to put the nappy on him. It was comfortable he had to admit. John then sat Paul up and put the shirt on him. "There. Cute as a button." John said, poking Paul's nose, causing him to smile. John then got Paul underneath his covers and all tucked in. "Do you want your stars on Paulie?" John asked. Paul replied with a nod.

John turned on Paul's stars and turned to leave when he noticed a plush rose poking out of Paul's stuffie pile on his bed. He went to go grab the rose, then pulled a penguin out with it! "Oh Paulie! Look who I found."

Paul's eyes lit up with excitement as John gave him the toy. Paul hugged it then gave John a big hug. "Thank you.....Daddy." Paul said as he fell asleep.

John was shocked to hear Paul say that. John has always been Johnny. Not _Daddy_. Did Paul have feelings for him? Or was he just tired? John didn't know. He'd ask Paul about it when he was big.


	7. Daddy Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul reveals some deep shit. Sorry not really a little Paul chapter its more of a McLennon chapter (okay it most certainly is a McLennon chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk why but I wanted this scene to be a little hot so please don't kill me lol. Feel free to skip this chapter just see the end notes for important stuff

Paul was in his bedroom, plucking away at his bass as he tuned it. He liked to just fiddle around with his instruments when he was big. It was calming. He liked hearing the deep notes the bass produced when he plucked the strings. It was really relaxing.

All of a sudden Paul heard a knock at his door. That's odd. Paul thought the others were out. "Come in." Paul replied.

John Lennon was the person who was on the other side of the door. "Mind if I talk to ya Paulie?" John said, closing the door behind him.

Paul shrugged and put his bass down. "Sure." He replied, scooching over to give John room.

John was silent for a moment. He knew he was about to ask Paul a weird question, but he needed to get some things straight. Why did Paul call him Daddy exactly? Was John a romantic interest of his? Or was it a simple platonic thing and the word slipped out on accident? John had to know.

"So about last night..." John started. "When I was putting you to bed you called me Daddy."

Paul's face turned a bright pink with embarrassment. Oh fuck. He probably looked very queer right now. Although he had an interest in John, he didn't mean to call him daddy. That was something you called your significant other during sex. Not your best mate. Paul must have been really young at that moment. He probably felt completely dependent on John, causing him to call John Daddy. Paul had a habit of revealing deep stuff in a young headspace.

"Oh that...." Paul said, avoiding eye contact with John. "Umm....well..It was..." Paul started, trying to make up an excuse as to what happened. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't seem to get the right words out.

John sighed. He had enough of this. "Paulie relax." John said, taking Paul's hands in his. "Just take a deep breath, think of what you want to say, and tell me the truth." John said as he stared into Paul's doe like eyes.

Paul felt his heart flutter. The way John was looking at him made him feel all warm and fuzzy. It made him feel closer to John in a weird way. All he wanted was to just pull John into a hug and keep him as close as possible. Paul took a deep breath and prepared to admit his deepest darkest secret. Deeper than his little lifestyle, deeper than his diapers. This came from all the way down inside him, hidden away from the world and sometimes even himself. "John, the reason I called you Daddy is because...well..."

John moved closer to Paul, hoping he would say the words he wanted him to say. You see, ever since John had met Paul, he felt an attraction that was more than platonic, but not all the way sexual. Of course John saw Paul as very attractive and sexy, but he also saw him as the most beautiful, kind, gentle and sort of fierce person he had ever met. John felt like he was in love with Paul the moment he met him. He was just hoping Paul felt the same.

"Darling, you know what you want to say to me. Just tell me." John said softly, brushing Paul's raven black hair away from his face so he could see his beautiful eyes.

"Well, it's because I'm in love with you John." Paul almost whispered, his cheeks filling with color.

John chuckled. He pushed Paul back onto the pillows and hovered above the younger boy. "That's all I needed to hear love." He said as he leaned in for a passionate kiss.

Paul accepted the kiss and began to kiss John back, wrapping his arms around John and pulling him closer. He needed John right now. He didn't care what society said or what the law said. He just needed _John._

Paul began to kiss more passionately and John cupped Paul's face in his hands. He wanted this beautiful man so badly right now that he couldn't stand it. He broke the kiss and whispered something that sounded like music into Paul's ear.

"How about you come with me to my room?"

*******

*******

George and Ringo walked into the house only to hear silence. Nothing unusual. Paul and John had probably gone to bed. Ringo and George out down their mountain of groceries and went to go wish their little Beatle goodnight. However when they opened Paul's bedroom door he was not there. Odd. Ringo then noticed that John's door was slightly ajar. Ringo slowly opened it and saw clothes scattered all over the ground. Two pairs of underwear stood out like sore thumbs to Ringo and George. Then the two looked up and saw Paul and John, spooning. Paul of course was the little spoon.

Ringo and George closed the door as quietly as they could and walked into the living room. George cleared his throat and sat on the couch while Ringo put groceries away. "Do you think that they uh...."

Ringo chuckled. "Yes George. They did."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok basically John is Paul's Daddy now because they both discovered their feelings for each other and are now dating. Don't worry the others are still his caregivers John is just a little closer to Paul.


	8. Authors note

Guy's I really need suggestions. I have major creative block right now so please comment your suggestions okay? I love reading them and they give me inspiration so pleeeeeaaaaase give me suggestions


	9. Bedtime Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul refuses to go to bed.

Ringo and George tried everything to get Paul to go to bed.

They threatened punishment, they promised bedtime stories, they even tried bribing him! But nothing would work. Paul refused to go to bed because he wanted to sleep with John.

Normally this wouldn't be a big issue. If Paul wanted to sleep with John normally they would let him. John seemed to be Paul's favorite caregiver and even his lover when Paul was big. But John had a terrible stomach flu and he really didn't want Paul to get sick. If Paul got sick with this stomach flu it would be non stop crying, vomiting, and whining for days and it wouldn't even be his fault. John did not want to see his favorite person go through that so he quarantined himself in his bedroom.

Lets just say Paul was not too happy about that.

"I don't care! I want to sleep with Daddy tonight!" Paul said, pouting on his little sofa. Paul had a sofa next to his dresser where he would put his nappies on. George and Ringo had just fought Paul into one. Paul wanted John to do it.

"Paulie Johnny is really sick right now he can't sleep with you. You don't want to get sick do you?" Ringo said, hoping to convince the stubborn little boy.

"If it means I get to sleep with Daddy then I DO want to get sick!" Paul spat.

"Paulie if you go to sleep in here Georgie will turn your stars on!" Ringo bribed.

"I want Daddy to turn them on in his room." Paul pouted.

John could hear the whole thing down the hall. It was heartbreaking to be honest. He was in fact dating Paul and when Paul was in little space John was basically his favorite person. Paul never left his side. Now because this fucking flu decided to hit John, Paul had to go without John for a couple of days. To little Paul that was torture.

Paul felt tears sting his eyes. He wanted to see his daddy so badly. He hadn't seen him all day. "I just w-want to see Daddy!" he sobbed. Ringo held Paul as he cried on his shoulder. Looks like he was regressing past his normal head space (4-6) and into a younger headspace (around 1-3). He normally would have accepted that John was sick by now. Looks like he was starting to depend on John. George looked at Ringo with a sad expression. What could they do? Paul just wanted to see Johnny.

John had enough. He found a cloth over on his nightstand and tied it around his face. He opened his door and went to go comfort his crying little boy.

John walked into Paul's bedroom to see Paul sobbing on Ringo as he held him. It was heartbreaking. He stepped closer and gave the two boys a look, signaling them to set Paul down on his bed. Ringo got the message and put Paul down on his bed. John sat next to Paul and tapped his shoulder. When Paul looked over he immediately gave John a hug. 

"Daddy!" The boy exclaimed, holding onto John. John felt his heart melt. Paul loved him so much and it made John feel so good. He loved holding Paul like this. He loved seeing Paul's face light up whenever he walked in a room. He wished he could just hold his Paulie forever.

"Hey baby." John said softly. His throat hurt from the vomiting he endured earlier. "Why are you crying? You know I hate seeing you cry." John said, wiping Paul's tears away with his thumb.

Paul sniffled. "Richie said n-no Daddy." Paul whimpered as he gave John the biggest, saddest, most twinkly puppy eyes he could give. That made John feel even worse. All he wanted to do was to scoop Paul up in his arms and cuddle him in his bed. But he was sick. In fact he was breaking some major rules he set for himself just by being within two feet of Paul.

"Baby I can't sleep with you tonight." John said, rubbing Paul's back to give him comfort.

Paul gave John the saddest look he had ever seen on a person. His lip even quivered. "Wh-why? Daddy no love Paulie?" He whimpered as tears fell from his eyes.

John just wiped those tears away with his thumb (covered with a blanket of course) "No darling of course not. I love you so much!" John comforted. "I'm just very sick. I don't want to get you sick because I love you so much."

"But I m-miss you." Paul said, looking into John's eyes.

"I know you do darling." John said in a sad and soft tone, knowing there was nothing he could do.

Or was there?

He just remembered that he had some photographs of himself stowed away in his closet. It was for an April Fools day prank. He actually paid a photographer to take pictures of him for a prank. "Hey Paulie can I borrow one of your stuffies?"

"Okay." Paul said as he grabbed a heart shaped pillow with a happy face on it. It was a gift from a fan. John gladly took it and went to go find a photograph of himself and some tape.

After a little bit John came back with the stuffie and gave it to Paul. When Paul looked at it he saw that it had John's picture taped on it. "Now you can sleep with Daddy without getting sick." John said. "Now can you be good boy and go to bed?" John asked him.

Paul wanted the actual John, but he decided to go with this. John was sick after all. "Okay. You have to turn on my stars though."

John chuckled and helped Paul get into bed. "Alright Paulie. I'll turn them on. He has a nappy on right?" John asked the two.

"Yeah don't worry. He has one on." Ringo chuckled, remembering how much of a fight it was to get Paul into a nappy.

John made sure Paul was all tucked in and turned on Paul's stars. "Now you let Daddy rest okay? I promise as soon as I get better I'll make sure to spend as much time with you as possible."

Paul gave John a little smile. "Okay Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too darling." John said as he left the bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it was a small chapter! Feel free to continue suggesting me things! I love reading them! Again thank you guys so much for reading my story. I love seeing that other people like reading Little Paul too!


	10. Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paulie had an accident! Oh noes!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains wetting!! If you're uncomfortable with that you may now skip this chapter!

Paul loved to play with his toys.

Paul absolutely loved it when he had slipped and he was just immersed in his toys. He really loved his blocks. He loved to build cool castles for his action figures (and some dolls because they're pretty <3). He loved to pretend that his toys were in love. His favorite couple was Emily, a blonde doll and Superman. He thought they were adorable and would often tell John what they were doing. John found it adorable.

The only problem was, Paul didn't exactly feel like getting up and breaking the immersion while playing. Not even to use the bathroom. He would often hold it until one of the lads saw him sitting weirdly or dancing and forced him to go. It was worth it to have Superman save Emily from a dragon. The lads were surprised he hadn't had an accident yet.

Today Paul lost that streak.

Paul was just being little Paul, playing with his toys in the living room and chattering to the lads about them. This time his favorite penguin stuffie and his panda stuffie were in love. Panda was a peasant while Penguini (his penguin) was a king, and they weren't allowed to get married. So they decided to run away together. Paul was having fun. John and George found it adorable.

Until they noticed Paul sitting weird.

Paul kept sitting on his knees (he always sat criss cross) and he kept holding his hands in front of his crotch. George decided to give Paul some time, hoping he would get up himself. Nope. Paul continued to play with his stuffies, despite his bladder begging him to release.

"Paulie do you need to go potty?" John asked as he watched the boy squirm.

Paul shook his head, causing his messy mop top to swish around. John held back an 'awww' and continued to interrogate Paul. "Then how come you're doing the potty dance?"

Paul blushed. They got him now. "I don't know." He said, looking back over to his toys.

"I think you do know. Why don't you get up and go? You'll feel better."

"But I'm busy!" Paul replied, continuing to do the infamous, 'potty dance'.

John stifled a chuckle. Paul could be so cute at times. His sassiness was adorable when he was little, but John had to let Paul know that he was in charge. "Paulie if you don't go you'll have an accident. You don't want to have an accident do you?"

"I'll be fine."

George was about to intervene when John stopped him. "Just wait, let him be stubborn. He'll regret his decision soon.

John was right. Paul did end up regretting his decision. Paul had to pee so badly right now that he contemplated breaking his record. But he had to show John that he didn't have to go potty! He'll show him! So, he decided to just wait until John left so he could sneak away to the bathroom.

Turns out John didn't leave that seat. Paul had to go so badly. His little bladder was ready to burst. But he had to show John that he didn't have to go (despite it being painfully obvious he needed to.) He wanted to be right for once. Paul held his crotch and let out small whimpers as he tried to hold it all in.

Then it happened.

Paul lost complete control and ended up wetting himself right in front of John. His cheeks turned bright red as he watched the puddle form on the hardwood floor. All of it just came gushing out, causing it to be audible from where John was sitting. He had a smug grin on his face that told Paul 'I told you so.'

"Paulie, would you stand up for Daddy please?" John asked the soaking wet little boy in front of him. Paul knew he wasn't getting out of this one. He accepted his fate, and stood up in front of John.

"Awww did you have an accident love?" John asked. Paul felt tears of shame sting his eyes as he nodded a yes. John felt a little sympathy for Paul. Poor thing was probably humiliated. Just to say 'I was right.' John got up, grabbed a towel, and wiped up the urine that was on the floor. Once it was in the laundry room and John's hands were washed, he returned to the crying Paulie in the living room.

"Aww baby don't cry." John said, ruffling Paul's hair. "Lets go get you cleaned up okay?"

Paul took John's hand and allowed him to take him into his bedroom. John sat down on the 'nappy sofa' and laid him down.

Paul blushed as John took of his soaked shorts to reveal his soaked underwear. Paul quickly covered them with his hands out of shame. "No look Daddy."

John realized that Paul was starting to regress to a younger headspace. Probably to a two or three year old mindset. "Baby I have to look so I can clean you up. Don't be embarrassed." He said as he removed Paul's hands and took his underwear off.

Now Paul's soaked genitals were exposed. In any other situation with John this would've been arousing. But right now Paul felt so much shame that he wanted to hide everything from John. John grabbed a baby wipe off Paul's dresser and wiped him down with care. He then took a nappy out and wrapped him up in one. "There! No more worries."

Paul's lip quivered as he let out a small whimper, then he began to sob. John was puzzled. Paulie normally wouldn't have had a problem with wearing a nappy, then again this was the middle of the day, not nighttime, so everyone could see it no matter how loose the clothing he wore was.

"Hey baby don't be embarrassed. Just because you need to wear a nappy it doesn't mean you aren't a big boy." John comforted. To two-three year old Paul, being a big boy was on his list of top priorities.

Paul sniffled and rubbed the tears away from his eyes. "But only babies wear nappies daddy!"

John chuckled. "Well you're still a big boy Paulie. You just need extra security that's all! Don't be ashamed. Besides, aren't they comfy?"

He had a point. Nappies were pretty comfy. Way better than underwear. "Y-yeah... I guess you're right."

John gave Paul a warm smile and got Paul an oversized t-shirt and some cute blue and white striped stockings. "See? Now how about we put you in some clothes and you can go back to playing with your toys?"

Paul smiled up at John and giggled a little. "Okay Daddy."


	11. Not an update. I need help again.

I loved you're suggestions everyone! They gave me a lot of inspiration to write! You guys are really creative (unlike the person writing this lol) Anyways, I need help coming up with Little activities and items. Ya know like toys, games, things a little might need ect. Can you help me out again? This is just to make my content better. Also do would you guys like more than fluff? Like angst or smut? Comment!


	12. A Day In The Life (of a toddler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a day in the life of little Paul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that Chapter 10 didn't get any comments. Are you guys uncomfortable with pee chapters? Let me know if there is anything you want changed or are uncomfortable with and I will do my best to make this book as awesome as possible ^__^ (but this chapter does have one accident scene. It's short. So just skip past it and continue to enjoy the story if you are uncomfortable by that)

John Lennon woke up to the sunlight streaming in through the window and onto his face. It felt like a warm kiss on his rough, stubbly face. He loved waking up like this. He could hear the birds singing outside, bidding him good morning. What a wonderful way to wake up.

He then felt something stir besides him. He turned onto his left side to see the face of an angel. His doe eyes were closed, eyelashes gently brushing up against his cute, chubby cheeks. His raven black hair was messy, sticking up all over the place in a cute fashion. He was clutching a small penguin stuffie that had a tuxedo on, sucking on a pacifier as he took slow, even breaths.

John smiled. He loved waking up to Paul in the morning. Normally Paul slept in his own room. But last night George and Ringo were out so while Paul was big the two decided to make passionate, beautiful love. It was amazing. Afterwords Paul had slipped back into little space and decided that John's bed was the best place to sleep. So John, being the lovely caregiver that he is decided to just roll with it and got Paul's little items. Now he had a naked Paul McCartney sleeping next to him. It was going to be a good day.

John kissed Paul on the nose and watched as Paul's beautiful eyes fluttered open. He looked up at John and a big smile spread across his face. "Morning Daddy." He said, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

John kissed Paul's nose again, causing the boy to giggle. "Good morning Paulie. Did you sleep well?"

Paul sleepily nodded and rubbed his eye's so he would wake up. "I was allowed to sleep naked last night!" He giggled.

John rolled his eyes. Of course the thought of being naked was hilarious to Paul. It was cute. "Do you need to go potty baby?" John asked before Paul wet the sheets. Considering how little Paul was right now (about three years old) he knew Paul wouldn't be able to hold it for long.

Paul's cheeks turned a little pink and he nodded. Paul extended his hand and John took it. John then led Paul to the bathroom, hoping he didn't have an accident on the way there.

Paul was almost at the bathroom when it started to come out. Paul's cheeks went from a light pink to bright red instantly. Luckily John was quick enough so Paul was able to make it.

"You only dribbled a bit this morning Paul! I'm proud of you!" John praised. Even though Paul was little, his big self still made him feel a twinge of embarrassment. John knew, so he was as nonchalant and chill as possible.

Once Paul had finished John decided to put him in a nappy due to his frequent accidents. Paul was luckily allowing to go with John on this. Besides, John thought nappies made Paul cuter. Maybe they did. "There. Now you don't have to worry." John said. "Now lets get you into some clothes.

The pair finally decided on one of John's t-shirts that Paul loved (it went to his thighs because it was so big on him teehee!) and some pastel pink and white striped thigh highs. Since John's shirt was basically like a night gown on Paul, he decided not to bother with pants. John scooped Paul up in his arms and went out into the kitchen for breakfast.

George was in the kitchen cooking eggs and bacon. Ringo was at the studio helping eppy with something. He's been doing that a lot lately. George jokingly thought Ringo was going to get secret shags from Eppy. Of course little Paul had no clue what the word shag meant, but Big Paul found the joke amusing.

"Good morning John, and good morning to you Paulie!" George said as the two entered. John sat Paul at the table along with some paper and crayons to keep him busy.

"Mornin' George!" John replied. "Is Ringo with Eppy?"

"Yeah. He left before I woke up. How is our little Paulie this morning?"

Paul paused his coloring and turned around to face George. "I'm awesome! Daddy let me sleep in his bed naked last night!"

George snickered a little. He knew the two shagged last night. Of course little Paul had no memory of it. When he was little Paul's mind kind of blocked out adult things and concerns until he was big again. "Oh did he? You didn't wet his bed did you?"

"No. I made it on time today! I only dribbled a little bit!" Paul said proudly. He would have a hard time saying that sentence while big but while he was little he had no problem.

"Oh really? Good job Paulie!" George praised. "You're becoming such a big boy!"

That sentence made Paul beam with pride. He turned around and continued coloring a picture of a kitty for his Daddy. John smiled at his cuteness and continued to chat with George while he finished breakfast.

Once George finished breakfast he plated everyone up and brought the food out to the table. Now Paul didn't have little kid plates and stuff like that. He wasn't a fan of those. But he did have a couple of sippy cups he liked to use while little. "Paulie milk or juice?" George asked, grabbing a blue sippy cup out of the cupboard.

"Milk please!" Paul politely asked. George happily poured Paul's milk and brought it to the table.

Paul looked down at his plate and saw his favorites. Scrambled eggs with melted cheese, bacon, and...potatoes? When Paul was little he _despised_ potatoes. He did not like them at all. "Daddy I don't want potatoes!" Paul pouted, pushing his plate foreword.

"Paulie you're going to eat them. They're healthy for you. Besides its only a little bit." John said firmly yet softly.

"But they're grooosss!" Paul whined. "I don't want them!"

"Paulie you better eat them. If you do eat them I'll give you an extra scoop of ice cream after dinner!"

That seemed to be enough to convince Paul to eat the potatoes. He ate them all and then moved on to the more appetizing food.

After breakfast Paul went off to do whatever while John helped George clean up. Paul went into the living room and noticed that his favorite cartoon wasn't on! He couldn't play with his toys without cartoons! So he went into the kitchen to get John.

"Daddy." Paul said, tugging John's sleeve. "Can I have cartoons on please?"

"Yeah sure Darling." John said, walking into the living room and turning on the TV.

"Thank you Daddy!" Paul said, taking out some action figures and blocks, preparing to build an awesome castle.

***

Noon came around and George was preparing sandwiches for the four of them. Ringo had come back at around eleven ish and played with Paul for a good hour or so. While George was making sandwiches John decided it would be a good time to check Paul's nappy. "Paulie darling could you come here please?" John said, motioning for Paul to come over.

Paul obliged and followed John into his bedroom. He knew what John was about to do. He blushed a little as John sat him on the little sofa, and pulled up his shirt.

"Okay darling lay down for Daddy alright?" He asked, pulling a nappy out of Paul's drawers. Paul laid down for John and allowed him to untape the thing. John pulled Paul's wet nappy out from underneath him and threw it in the bin. He grabbed some wipes, wiped down Paul's exposed genitalia, and put a new nappy on him.

"There we go!" John sighed. "Feel better Paulie?"

Paul shrugged and got up to go get lunch while John washed his hands. When John came back out he was greeted with a wonderful sandwich made by the master chef of the house. Paul had a cute peanut butter and jelly sandwich that was cut into two triangles. He wouldn't eat it otherwise. When Paul arrived he gave George a big hug, thanking him for his sandwich. To Paul, if someone made him his favorite sandwich, it was a big deal.

***

After lunch Paul continued to play with his toys until he eventually got bored. It was around five o clock so George was probably making dinner. He saw Ringo on the couch reading a book so he decided to go up and cuddle with him. "Hi Richie!" Paul said once he was on the couch.

"Hello love!" Ringo said, ruffling Paul's hair.

"I'm bored. Wanna play hide and seek?"

Ringo sighed. "Paulie Richie is so exhausted. Why don't you go find Daddy?"

That disappointed Paul a little, but he brushed it off. "Okay!" He said, bolting off the couch and running towards John's room.

Meanwhile in John's room, John was doing something that he wouldn't allow little Paul to see. Good thing his door was locked. He was wanking furiously, trying to come before George finished dinner. He had been thinking about last night and was probably too horny to think. But since Paul was little he refused to shag him for obvious reasons. He then heard a knock on the door, causing him to almost jump out of his skin. "Yes?" He answered, voice cracking a bit.

"Daddy can you play with me?" Paul asked, holding two stuffies in his hands on the other side of the door.

_Fuck._ John cursed in his mind. He couldn't go out with a boner. He hated turning down Paul, but if he went outside with a boner Paul would ask what that was and John would have to explain. Yeah fuck no John was NOT doing that. "Um Daddy has to take care of something really quick alright?"

Paul sighed. Seems like everyone was too busy. "Okay..." He said sadly, walking towards his room.

That hurt John a little, but he had to make his dick go limp again before he went to go see Paul. It was Big Paul he wanted to shag. Not little Paul. Luckily he finished in about two minutes. He threw on some clothes, cleaned up the sperm, and went to go play with Paul until dinner came.

John was playing blocks with Paul when George called everyone for dinner. John walked in and saw a lovely plate of food at his seat. He was starving. Luckily Paul found the food appetizing too, so no one would have to fight Paul to eat his food. Everyone ate happily, chattering about what went on today and chuckling at Paul's cuteness. After dinner was over Ringo took over dishes with George while John got Paul into a bath. But first Paul had his 'big' bowl of ice cream he was promised. After that, John announced bath time.

"Daddy I want bubbles!" Paul said, grabbing a towel and undressing down to his nappy. John took it off and threw it in the bin.

"Alright love I'll put bubbles in it. Now go get your bath toys."

Paul grabbed his bath toys from under the sink while John added the bubbles to the water. "Alright lovey. Get in!" John said, sitting on the toilet lid.

Paul happily got in and played around in the bubbled while John washed him up. Paul made himself a little beard out of bubbles and pretended to be Santa Claus, making John laugh. He then proceeded to play with his bath toys, telling John all about them. John could watch Paul play in that bathtub for hours. He loved watching him get all excited. Every time Paul introduced a new toy his eyes would light up with excitement and a big smile would spread across his face. But Paul had to get out because his fingers were getting pruny, so John pulled the plug and got Paul out of the bath and into a towel.

Unfortunately Paul found out that after bath time it was bed time. So after John dried him off Paul sprinted out of his room, naked and into the living room John ended up chasing a naked Paul all around the house, causing George and Ringo to howl with laughter. Luckily John found it amusing too, so he just caught his little raccoon and brought him back to bed.

All that running seemed to tire Paul out, so he didn't fight John when he put on pajamas and brushed his teeth. Paul climbed into bed when John told him to and allowed John to tuck him in.

"Daddy can I have my stars?" Paul asked as John kissed him goodnight.

"Of course darling! I would never forget your stars!" John said, turning them on so Paul could sleep. "Good night Paulie. I'll see you in the morning." John said, popping Paul's pacifier in his mouth. He gave him a kiss on the forehead and left the room.


	13. False Accusations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paulie broke something. Or did he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst warning!!! feel free to skip this chapter. Also I haven't had much motivation lately so it might be kind of short.

John couldn't find his favorite vinyl.

He had last given it to Paul, who wanted to listen to it during the day. He had been looking for it all day, thinking about where little Paul could have hidden it, but found nothing. He looked in his cubbies, his toy chest, his sheets and even his closet! No luck.

"Dammit!" John groaned in frustration. He was starting to regret lending it to Paul. Yeah he loved his little boy with all his heart but he lost things way too easily. If Paul wasn't so cute John would've told him no. Just then John saw something glimmer in the sunlight. He felt a glimmer of hope in his heart. It looked like a vinyl! He walked over to his shelves and saw his vinyl, broken in two.

John felt his heart sink. He just stared at his favorite vinyl, broken into two pieces, one in each hand. That vinyl had his favorite song on it. It made him think of Paul, his little boy. And it was fucking broken.

John first felt despair, but it quickly turned into red hot anger. How could Paul have so much disrespect for his things? Yeah he was little when John put on the record for Paul but even real six year olds knew how to respect other people's things. John made sure not to be so angry he would do something rash, but he was giving Paul the spanking and timeout of his life. "James Paul McCartney!" He called (shouted).

Paul was just happily playing with his dolls when he heard John's angry shout from down the hall. He was so startled that he dribbled a little in his nappy. He shakily got up and went upstairs, holding his penguin in his arms tightly.

"Y-yes Daddy?" He whimpered, slowly poking his little head in the door. He saw John sitting angrily on his bed, broken record on his lap. "Oh no! Your record!" Paul said, walking in.

"Oh no. Do not think for one second that you can weasel yourself out of this one." He growled.

Paul looked up at John with hurt in his eyes. Why was Daddy being so mean? Did he do something wrong? "Wh-what do you mean Daddy?" Paul timidly asked.

"What do I mea- You know EXACTLY what I mean." John said, holding up the broken record. "What the fuck is this?" John growled, scowling at Paul with pure anger in his eyes. That record was one of his Mum's records. Even little Paul knew that. 

"Daddy I didn't do it." Paul said. "I gave it to Geo-"

"Oh no! How stupid do you think I am James? You were the one I gave it to. If George broke it he would tell me. If Ringo broke it he would tell me. If you break something you try and HIDE it. And this record was hidden in my shelf." John boomed. John was never this angry with Paul. It honestly scared him.

"Paul get over my knee." John said sternly. Paul's eyes widened in terror.

"But Daddy I didn't do it!" Paul whimpered. Why didn't his daddy believe him? He always believed him! He couldn't believe it.

"Paul get over my knee or I'm dragging you over it."

Paul started getting panicky. He had to convince John he didn't do it. "Daddy please I didn't do it!" Paul whimpered. John then scooped Paul up in his arms and put him over his knee. Paul pleaded with John to believe him but John was having none of it. John spanked Paul super hard 15 times. Not enough to do serious damage, but enough to make it HURT. Paul cried as John delivered each spank, wondering why his Daddy didn't believe him. The spanking he could handle, despite it being harder than most. It was the hurt of his Daddy not believing him that hurt.

John pulled Paul's nappy back up and pulled his salmon pink sweater back down. He dragged Paul to his room and sat him on the nappy sofa. "Now you stay here and think about what you did. Dinner is in 20 minutes. I'll get you when it's ready." He said coldly as he left the room.

As soon as John left Paul began bawling. This was one of the worst punishments he had ever received. He could handle a spanking and timeout easily. It was John's way of delivering it that hurt the most.

George heard the whole thing from downstairs. He decided to go have a chat with Paul. He normally wouldn't have freaked out like that. He threw the meal in the oven, and went upstairs to go comfort Paul.

George opened Paul's door and the sight he saw was heartbreaking. He was sitting on the nappy sofa, bawling his eyes out into his penguin and babbling indecipherable phrases. "Hey, hey Paulie what's wrong?" George asked, sitting down next to Paul.

Paul just cried harder. "D-Daddy hate P-Paulie!" He wailed. Oh fuck. He was regressing into a very little headspace. George's heart broke into two.

"Baby Daddy doesn't hate you! He absolutely loves you!" George said, pulling Paul into a hug. "Now tell me what happened."

Meanwhile John was in his room, mourning the death of his record. Just then there was a knock at the door. "John? It's me. Rich. I have gift for you!"

John got up and opened the door to see Ringo, holding up John's mother's favorite album. "Yeah I broke your album by accident and hid it until I got a new one. Here you are."

John probably had the biggest oh shit I really fucked up moment in his life. "Wait! Richard you broke my record?" John asked.

"Yeah. Sorry lad." Ringo said, going to check on dinner.

John then sprinted down the hallway into Paul's room. When he opened the door he saw George hugging Paul tightly while he bawled into his shoulder. He felt like absolute shit. He just gave Paul a viscous punishment for something he didn't even do.

"You better make it up to him." George growled, getting up to let John talk to Paul. John nodded and sat down next to Paul, only for Paul to scoot away. That made John feel absolutely horrible.

"Baby I'm so sorry." John said, pulling Paul into a hug.

Paul only pushed John away. "No! Daddy hates me!" He said, crying harder.

John just pulled his crying little boy into his lap and held him close. "Baby Daddy is so sorry. I was being such a horrible Daddy. I should've believed you. I am so sorry baby." John said, voice cracking as tears formed in his eyes.

Paul knew John was being sincere. He never cried. He kissed John's cheek as tears fell down his face. "Daddy is so horrible." John sobbed.

"No he isn't" Paul said, hugging John. "Daddy makes mistakes Just like Paulie."

John sniffled and closed his eyes. "Do you need a cuddle Paulie?" John asked, hoping Paul said yes because he really needed a cuddle.

Paul nodded. "Yes Daddy. You need one too."

John scooped his cuddly little boy into his arms and cuddled with him in Paul's bed. They eventually fell asleep, cuddling the each other the entire night.


	14. Even Big Boys Are Afraid of the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paulie decides its time to face his biggest fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little different from most of my little Paul stories. There's some creepy/horror elements in this. Beware!!

"Baby are you sure you don't want your stars?" John asked a third time, hoping Paul would say no and beg for his stars. But of course, Paul being the stubborn child he is just said no.

"Daddy big boys aren't afraid of the dark. I'm a big boy!" Paul pouted, staring John in the eyes. For some fucking reason Little Paul decided that being afraid of the dark made you a sissy so he refused to turn his stars on. His stars were his nightlight. It was a small lamp with stars carved into the lampshade. Paul decided that those made him a baby, so he didn't want them on.

"Baby without your stars you'll be up all night! I just don't want you to be scared." John explained. "I love my baby too much to let him be scared."

Paul just stood his ground. "Daddy! Only babies are afraid of the dark! I'm not a baby!" Paul pouted.

"Darling just because you're afraid of the dark doesn't make you a baby." John reassured.

"It does too! I don't want my stars Daddy!"

John sighed and gave in. He knew that Paul would just be up all night, too scared to fall asleep. But he also knew that Paul wasn't going to back down once he made up his mind, so he decided to go with it and kissed Paul goodnight. "Well I'll leave the door cracked open a touch." He said, opening it slightly and turning the hall light on.

"No! Door closed!" Paul said. John knew this was going to end badly, but if he argued it would only make Paul more stubborn. So, he blew Paul a goodnight kiss, and closed the door behind him.

***

Paul was starting to regret his decision. He had been awake for at least two hours now. It was at least midnight. The only light illuminating the room was the moonlight through the window. The moonlight cast menacing shadows behind anything that it hit, and in the darkness anything looked like some sort of malevolent creature. A coat hanging up in the closet became a terrible shadow demon, ready to devour the souls of the poor innocent people asleep in their beds. A teddy bear on a chair all of a sudden became a goblin ready to attack anything that moved. Paul's room was cluttered due to all the toys and little gear lying around, causing terrifying shadows to be cast onto the walls, and anything in the darkness to become an evil creature, ready to attack the poor, small, innocent boy with a messy mop top in the white bed in the corner of the room. 

Paul just turned to face the wall, and hid under the covers of his blanket. Even though the blanket was just fabric, it made him feel safe underneath there, yet terrified to come out. He feared that when he uncovered his head, something would be looming over him, with an intent to kill. Be it a shadow creature or goblin, Paul did not want to come face to face with one.

Soon it became hard to breathe underneath that soft, fluffy, blanket. It was heavy and made the air underneath it hot. Paul slowly uncovered his head to breathe, only to see that the shadows became more menacing, and the things lurking in the darkness, had seemed to be staring directly at him. The creatures seemed to be staring at him, although Paul couldn't see their faces, or their eyes. But he felt like a thousand beady eyes were staring at him, hoping to turn him into a tasty midnight snack. Paul wanted to flee to John's room so badly, but he was paralyzed with fear. He was too scared to even fucking move. All Paul could do was lay there with tears slowly forming in his eyes, as the creatures seemed to be inching towards him, _slowly._

This seemed identical to Paul's nightmare. The only thing was, there seemed to be more creatures surrounding him. What was most terrifying to the small boy was that this wasn't a dream.

_This was reality._

_***_

John had woken up in the middle of the night, throat aching with thirst. John needed to get some water or else the sore throat would be worse by morning. John first decided to check on the stubborn little cat down the hall he called Paulie. He hoped to dear god that kid had gone to sleep no problem. It would hurt John's heart too much if he saw Paul sitting up in his bed scared out of his mind. He rolled out of bed, threw on some pants, and walked down to Paul's room.

When John opened the door Paul was far worse than he expected. He was cowering under his blanket, visibly shaking like a leaf out of fear. Small, tiny whimpers came from the boy's mouth, saying things like "Go away, you're not real." And things of that nature. The poor thing. When he had sat down next to Paul on the bed he began sobbing. Paul was so terrified that he thought John was a creature of the night. John just rubbed the shaking boy's back as he whispered words of comfort to him. "Darling it's just me. It's just Daddy Paulie." John comforted, giving Paul enough reassurance to emerge from his blanket.

The light from the hallway was now illuminating the room. The goblin on Paul's chair was just a teddy bear, and the other creatures of the night were just various toys and other things scattered around the room. Paul hugged John tightly and cried on his shoulder. "Daddy I should have k-kept my st-stars!" Paul wailed.

John just rubbed Paul's back in small circles as he cried. The poor thing. His heart was going at least 80 miles per hour, and his body was shaking so much it shook John a little too. "Baby it's okay. Daddy is right here." John said, turning on Paul's stars. "There. Look at the pretty stars Paulie!"

Paul stopped crying and looked at the white stars on his ceiling and walls. They made Paul feel calmer than before. His stars along with his Daddy would protect him against the monsters. But then again he felt smaller, less big, than he was earlier. The fact that he got so scared of something as harmless as the dark made him feel like an absolute fool.

It made him feel like a baby.

Paul sniffled and laid his head back against John's tear soaked shoulder. "I'm a not a big boy anymore Daddy..." He whimpered.

"Now what makes you say that Paulie? I think you're a very big boy!"

Just then all of Paul's insecurities spewed out all at once. Every single little worry came falling out of his mouth like vomit. It was an endless string of babbles and tears, but John understood what Paul was saying.

"Baby, listen to me. Just because you don't like the dark, wear nappies or whatever else you were saying, that doesn't mean you aren't a big boy. To Daddy you are the biggest boy I have ever come across." John said, staring into Paul's twinkly doe eyes.

Paul sniffled and wiped his nose with his blankie, ( ~~not his blanket his blankie, his smaller, fluffier blanket he loved unconditionally~~ ). "Really?"

John nodded. "Really. Now before you go back to bed, do you need to be change or go potty?" John asked.

Paul blushed. He hated admitting he had wet. Even if he was little he still was slightly embarrassed due to years of society saying nappies were only for babies, and NO ONE else. Even Little Paul couldn't block that out. Paul lifted his t-shirt to reveal a soaked nappy that needed to come off. "I think that's a yes. Lay down Paulie." John said, laying Paul down on his bed. He grabbed a nappy and some wipes, then undid Paul's nappy.

John cleaned Paul's exposed genitals with care, causing him to giggle a little. John then threw the old nappy away and replaced it with the new one, taping it up just right so it was tight around Paul's hips, but loose around his bottom and no no parts. "There. Now you can sleep better."

Paul however didn't want John to leave. When John got up to go back to bed, Paul grabbed his sleeve. "Can Daddy sleep with me tonight?" Paul asked

John looked over at Paul and saw him looking up at him with those twinkly doe eyes. Those fucking eyes could get John to jump off a bridge if they wanted him too. John didn't have the heart to reject Paul's request. "Oh alright love. Daddy will sleep with you tonight." John said as he climbed into Paul's bed.

John lie flat on his back, allowing Paul to rest on top of him. Paul didn't weigh much at all. It was like a cat was curled up on John's chest. Paul was asleep in less than five seconds once John climbed in bed with him. It was honestly adorable.

That night John got the best night's sleep he had ever had.


	15. Sickies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paulie got John's flu :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY FUCK this was requested a lot. Well, you guys got what you want! Happy reading ^___^
> 
> Also just a little warning, there will be a messy nappy in this when it gets to that part just skip it if you get weirded out. It isn't graphic and I won't do these often.
> 
> Also sorry my chapters are really short I'm bad at writing long things. Besides even the short chapters take a millennia to write.

To say that Paul didn't feel well was an understatement.

Paul felt like absolute shit, or yucky as little Paul would put it. Paul happened to get John's stomach flu, and now he was vomiting his guts out into the toilet. John just sat there, rubbing Paul's back in circles to comfort him. There was nothing they could do to help the poor boy. They just had to wait it out and he would recover on his own. But seeing Paul so sick was heartbreaking.

Paul eventually stopped and would only dry heave a little. "Daddy I don't f-feel good." He sobbed, collapsing into John's arms.

John sighed. "I know love. Do you want Daddy to lay you down on the couch? I'll put on cartoons for you." John said, petting the boy's hair. Paul could only respond with a nod, too weak to do anything else. Ouch.

"Alright love. Let's get you out of your big boy clothes and into some more comfy ones okay?" John said, carrying Paul to his bedroom. He laid Paul on his bed, grabbed one of his big t-shirts along with a nappy. He pulled Paul's clothes off of him until he was naked in front of John. Normally Paul, being the shy little boy he is, would be covering his exposed "No no parts" as little Paul called them, but today he didn't even care. He felt too goddamn awful. He just grabbed his new favorite stuffie, a raccoon that John got him ( ~~he still loves his penguin too!~~ ) and cuddled him as John wrapped Paul up in a nappy. "Paulie can you sit up and reach for the sky for daddy?" John said, needing to put on Paul's shirt.

Paul did his best, but it was still kind of hard for John to put on his shirt. Luckily Paul managed to put Paul's favorite pajama shirt on him. He looked so cute whenever he wore it. It was black with a white kitty on it and it went down to his thighs. Paul loved that shirt and it was very comfy. "Aww you look cute as a button Paulie." John said, scooping his sick little boy up into his arms. He then grabbed Paul's blankie, and took him out to the living room.

George had already gotten the cartoons, pillow, and sick bucket for Paul over by the couch. John laid Paul down on his temporary bed and kissed his nose, not caring if he would get sick again. "I'm going to go get you something to help your tummy okay darling? You just lay down and watch Tom and Jerry." John said. John started to leave when he felt a weak tug on his shirt.

"Stay..." Said a weak little voice from behind him. John could have sworn it was a mouse but no. It was Paul. He didn't have it in him to refuse Paul's request, so he sat Paul up, removed the pillow, and sat next to Paul with his head in his lap. Luckily George was fixing up a lemon lime soda for Paul to sip so John could stay with him.

George walked in with the soda in Paul's favorite sippy cup. He saw Paul fast asleep in John's lap as John watched television. The poor boy looked awful. He was very pale and his tummy looked bloated. Poor thing was probably miserable.

George walked over and gently rubbed Paul's back to wake him up. "Hey Paulie. I brought you something." George said, handing him the sippy cup. "Take little sips okay? I want this to stay in your belly." George told Paul so he wouldn't vomit again. At this point he could care less about getting sick. All he cared about was the little boy in front of him.

All of a sudden Paul hugged George and started to sob on his shoulder. "I f-feel icky Georgie!" He wailed. George felt like crying too when Paul said that. He just let the boy cry himself out on his shoulder as he pet his messy mop top.

"Darling please don't cry." George said, wiping Paul's tears away with his thumb. "I hate seeing you cry. I know you don't feel good and we're helping you as best we can. Besides this only lasts a couple of days you'll be fine."

Paul sniffled and wiped his nose on his blankie. "R-Really?"

"Really. Now can you give a smile? You have such a pretty smile." George said, poking Paul's nose. That always made Paul smile. And he did! Paul gave George a weak little smile and George hugged him. "Now try to rest okay love? Daddy is right here if you need anything."

***

Paul managed to get a few good hours of sleep. John stuck close to Paul's side, not leaving unless he had to use the loo. He made sure Paul took sips of his soda every so often so he stayed hydrated. Luckily he was able to keep it down. John had also forbidden Paul from getting up. He wanted Paul to use his nappy, regardless of what kind. But of course, Paul was easily embarrassed so he only got up to use the loo if he needed to.....um...yeah.

But unfortunately, along with the vomiting also came the inability to hold everything in easily. Paul had fought all day not to have an accident and he had kept that streak all day. But at around 8 pm he had woken up from a long nap to something he prayed to dear god he didn't wake up to. _Oh fuck._

Paul felt shame wash over him and swallow him whole. He could NOT let John change him this time. He tried his best to sneak away to his bedroom but John was watching him like a hawk and caught him by surprise. "Paulie if you need a nappy change let me do it. You are in no condition to do it yourself." John said, scooping Paul up carefully, knowing what Paul as hiding.

Of course Paul freaked the fuck out and fought John with what little energy he had in him. Tears were streaming down his face as he tried to fight off John. Paul felt his world crashing in front of him as soon as John laid him down on that comfy sofa. As soon as John attempted to change him he started kicking. "No! No please no don't! Please don't!" He cried, shielding his lower half as best he could. John felt sympathy for Paul. He would be embarrassed as hell if he um, you know.

"Darling it's fine. I don't think you're gross. I'm not disgusted. Just calm down and let Daddy change you. I don't care what's in there I just want you to feel better." He said, kissing Paul's nose.

Paul knew John meant it and allowed John to do his work, but the entire time he just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. He couldn't believe this was actually happening and JOHN of all fucking people had to take care of this. Why couldn't he just let Paul do it himself? Paul was so embarrassed that he hid his face with a pillow, wanting to just disappear.

When John had finished he washed his hands in Paul's bathroom (they all had their own bathrooms) and returned to comfort the little boy. When John pulled the pillow away from Paul he held on. Paul wanted to keep that pillow but John had other plans.

"Baby don't be embarrassed." John said, holding the sobbing boy in his arms. "So you messed yourself in you sleep, big deal. Besides you couldn't control it." He said as Paul buried his face in John's shirt.

"Daddy doesn't think I'm g-gross?" Paul asked, looking up at John with tears glistening in his eyes.

"Of course not. I will always think you're beautiful, no matter what your body does."

Paul smiled weakly when John said that. He was so lucky to have someone like John. Not many other guys were as lucky as him. "Can I sleep in your room tonight Daddy?" Paul asked, rubbing his eyes a little.

"Of course darling. Do you want your coon?" John said, lifting him up from the bed.

Paul nodded and held the little raccoon in his arms as John carried him off to bed. As soon as they were laying down and Paul's nightlight was on, they were asleep within minutes.


	16. Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul is big and the others wont shut up about his little tendencies. Then he starts getting upset and slips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short. ANGST WARNING

"Lennon!" Paul shouted at John, face bright red with anger.

The boys were at the studio, working on their latest album, and decided it would be a great idea to tell Brian EVERY little Paul story they could come up with. Paul's little self embarrassed him when he was big, even with the lads so when he was big they mostly kept quiet about it. But today they decided to be little shits and decided to torture Paul in the best way possible.

"I think my favorite little Paul story was when he didn't want to take a bath. I had already gotten him stripped naked but when I tried to get him in the bath he ran from me. So then he was running around the house stark naked while I chased him with a towel!" John said, howling with laughter.

Paul didn't think he could get any redder but he did. "Lennon I will literally fucking murder you in your sleep don't think I won't!" He said, resisting the urge to tackle John to the ground.

Brian was chuckling a bit, imagining a naked Paul McCartney running the house like a two year old. It was funny! When you're famous you sort of have this image like you're perfect, and to imagine anyone famous doing something as silly as that was hilarious. "Aw Paulie don't be like that! You sound like a cute baby!"

Paul groaned loudly and hid his head in his knees. He just wanted to disappear. He got really embarrassed when they talked about his little self when he was big. Oh god, if the fans found out. His career would be ruined! He would have lost the career he worked so hard for. The Beatles would be done!

"Remember when he was 'wrestling like the kitties' with his teddy bear?" Ringo said, laughing even harder.

"Oh yeah. He thought his dick was broken when he got a boner!" George said, laughing too. They thought this whole conversation was funny! They loved everything little Paul did and found his antics hilarious. But someone did not.

Paul had begun to slip while the lads were talking about little Paul. He thought they were laughing _at_ him. Not with him. He felt tears sting his eyes as they continued to laugh at all the stories about his little self. He felt so, embarrassed and, ashamed even! Grown ups don't do baby things. They don't collect stuffed animals or play with toys. They don't color and they certainly don't run around the house naked. Paul couldn't take the teasing anymore, and started to cry softly into his knees as he shrank into the wall he was sitting against.

John looked over and saw Paul looking very, very embarrassed. Had they gone too far? They knew Paul was sensitive about his little thing when big but they thought he could handle a bit of teasing. Paul was never really clear about this whole ordeal in big space, but they should have just kept quiet about it when big. Although Brian knew Paul was little Paul wasn't really fond about it. He really only wanted the boys to know. John really screwed up this time.

"Paulie, hey Paulie are you alright?" John asked, kneeling down the the boy's level.

Paul just shook his head and continued to sob into his knees. John felt terrible. "Did we go too far darling?" John asked, pulling Paul into a hug.

Paul just cried more as the others began to crowd around. "Y-you're laughing at m-me..." He mumbled into John's shoulder. "Paulie an-annoying...." He said, slipping into a headspace of about two.

That made John feel awful. His Paulie, his darling, his everything thought he was _laughing_ at him for something that brought him happiness. John wasn't laughing at him at all! He wanted to laugh with Paul! "Darling I would never laugh at you. I was laughing with you. I'm so sorry darling." He said, comforting the boy. "Daddy should have listened to you when you told me to stop huh?"

Paul nodded. "I'm sorry I'm an-annoying. I'll b-be a good boy." He sobbed. Now that hit John hard. It was like someone had stabbed him in the chest and twisted the knife.

"Darling no!" John said, kissing Paul's head. "We don't think you're annoying! We love you for you! Don't you ever change who you are. Ever!" John said, pulling Paul away so he could look Paul in the eyes. "I think you're one of the sweetest, kindest, and funniest little boys in the world. I would be very sad if you stopped being that."

Paul sniffled and rubbed his nose on his sleeve. "Really?"

John nodded. "Really." He checked his watch. "Oh! It's getting late. How about we head home okay? Georgie is making your favorite tonight."


	17. Sore Bottoms and Soft Blankies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a really cute aftercare scene following the previous chapter

Aftercare was something John took very seriously.

After rough/kinky sex (often where humiliation and spanking is involved) it was always a good idea to provide aftercare once the deed was done. It makes the other person involved feel like they're still loved by they're partner. John of course loved kinky sex, but loved aftercare just as much. Even though he was a dom, sometimes after rough sex he would feel like he had hurt the younger and fall into a sort of mini depression if he didn't provide aftercare. So he always did. Not just for his sake, but for Paul's as well.

 _Especially_ if he was little before the rough sex began.

In little space Paul was really sensitive. Sometimes after rough sex he would fall back into that headspace. If John didn't provide aftercare Paul would begin to feel like John hated him or thought he liked hurting him because of what happened during the rough sex. So, it was John's duty to make sure Paul felt loved and cherished by his most favorite person on this planet.

John cupped Paul's face in his hands and kissed Paul's forehead, causing the younger to smile. "Is your bottom sore love?" He asked, grabbing Paul's favorite 'blankie.'

Paul nodded and took the blanket from John. He wiped the tears from the previous night's activities away and wrapped the blanket around himself. Paul had a bright red bottom from a spanking he had received a few minutes ago. John would always treat his bottom with a special lotion he always bought. It smelled like vanilla and was very soothing on sore bottoms and backs. Even if Paul's bottom wasn't particularly sore he would tell a little white lie just to feel the soothing sensation of the lotion. John ruffled Paul's hair and laid him down on the bed, giving him a stuffed animal to cuddle. "Daddy is going to go get the lotion. You stay right here alright?" John said, kissing Paul again. Paul just responded with a giggle as John left the room.

John returned shortly after with a bottle of the magical lotion. Paul's eyes sparkled with excitement as John sat down. "Darling can you turn over on your tummy?" John asked the younger. Paul obeyed, pulled up his pink sweater, and flipped over, exposing his bright red bottom to John. John felt a pang of guilt hit his chest when he looked at Paul's bottom. He had caused that. Poor Paulie won't be able to sit for at least a couple of days. Then again, Paul was a little bit of a masochist, so during sex he enjoyed the pain and humiliation. John just shook the thought off, squirted the liquid into his hand, and began to gently rub Paul's bottom to soothe the pain that John had caused.

"Darling you were so tough during your spanking." John praised, causing Paul to smile and giggle beneath him. "You were so brave to take all of those spankings without any tears. Daddy is so proud of you."

Paul loved feeling the cool, soothing lotion on his hot, aching bottom, all while John was giving him sweet words of praise. Paul felt so at ease, so relaxed, he honestly felt like he was sinking into the soft, fluffy bed that he was laying on.

John squirted some more liquid onto his hands and continued to soothe Paul's squishy bottom. The vanilla scent smelled delightful to the both of them. It made them feel very relaxed and just, at peace. John loved hearing Paul's slight moans of pleasure as he took all of Paul's 'ouchies' away. He made sure to make Paul feel as comfortable as possible.

"Alright love. If I keep adding lotion we'll run out." John said, putting the lotion back. "How about I out a nappy on you so you have something comfy on you bottom?" John said as he got up and walked over to "The Nappy Drawer" John then returned with a nappy in his hand and laid Paul down flat on the bed. "Sit still alright darling?"

John then got to work, lifting up Paul's legs then putting the nappy underneath him. Paul hated this process. It was always embarrassing, but John always made it less embarrassing. John then taped up the embarrassing item with care and kissed Paul's exposed tummy. Paul giggled as John then began to attack his belly with little kisses, causing him to explode in the cutest giggles on planet earth.

"Daddy loves you baby." John said, kissing Paul on his cheek and sitting next to him. Paul just cuddled up on John's chest and snuggled him until lunch was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was short but oh well I'm tired


	18. Damp Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Paul has an accident. Poor baby :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST AND SCARINESS BEWARE!!!!!!

Paul had absolutely REFUSED to put a nappy that day.

He was able to make it to the bathroom perfectly fine when he was little. The problem was that he just didn't want to get up to go use it, causing him to have accidents. The lads decided to let him wear underwear that day only if he promised to go potty when he needed to. Paul of course found this tempting, but eventually agreed. He followed John to his underwear drawer, excited to be in something other than a nappy for once.

Paul was able to keep his promise pretty well. John only had to remind him once. Paul was happy to be out of a nappy. However John always had to make Paul wear a nappy at night because of a recent problem with bed wetting. Paul didn't have a problem, but he had been having frequent nightmares lately. That was when he would wet the bed. Of course big Paul did this too, which was honestly ten times as embarrassing. Luckily it was only when he had nightmares so he didn't have to worry too much.

When bed time came around John was so used to Paul wearing a nappy when little that he forgot to change him into one. Of course Paul saw that John was forgetting, taking this opportunity to just let it slip so he could sleep like a big boy. Paul hopped into bed, grabbed a stuffie, and watched as John got all the things arranged for Paul. First a tuck in, then a kiss on the forehead followed with a goodnight, then finally his stars. Paul had bought that nightlight a couple of years ago, right around when they were taking their first steps towards fame. It was expensive but it was worth it. Paul loved that thing big and little. When he was big he thought it was just cute, when he was little it was like his nighttime protector.

Paul stared at the stars on his ceiling, holding the little raccoon plush that John had gotten him. Paul had named him Rocky just because, well it sounded cool. Little logic. As Paul stared at the white stars and crescent moons on his ceiling, he felt his eye's grow heavy. Suddenly the bed became about ten times more comfy. He felt like he was on a cloud. He allowed himself to sink into the fluffy pillows that surrounded him, and let his eyes close as he drifted off to sleep.

Little did he know the horrors he would experience that night.

****

Paul woke up with a jolt of fear coursing through his body. It was like he had been electrocuted. His eyes were wide as saucers, his heart was going a million miles a minute, and he was hyper aware of his surroundings, ready to flee at any sign of potential danger. His breathing was fast and uneven and sweat covered his body head to toe. He was too scared to move for a short while.

Eventually he had gathered the courage to move and slowly got out of bed. He began to walk towards the door but then he realized something.

His undies were wet.

He felt his stomach drop as he looked at his bed. There, right where he was laying, was a giant wet spot. He went over to his mirror and pulled up his night shirt, revealing his underwear. Unfortunately they were white, and showed a yellow splotch right on the front. Paul felt shame swallow him whole. Big boys didn't wee the bed. They were able to hold it until morning. Paul grabbed his raccoon, wiped his tears with his sleeve, and proceeded to walk the walk of shame to John's bedroom door.

Paul hesitated at first, wondering if John would be angry if he woke him up at midnight. But John wouldn't do that. He's very understanding. He wouldn't get mad, right? Well, his Daddy had dealt with his accidents before, almost every time. He decided to leave him alone. So, he got his raccoon and went over to Ringo's door. He knocked three times and spoke in a timid, meek little voice, "R-Richie?"

Paul was soon met with a tired looking Ringo at the door. He immediately felt bad for waking Ringo up. He felt like it was his fault that Ringo had to clean up his mess and two in the morning. Paul felt tears sting his eyes and even fall onto his pink little cheeks.

Ringo immediately hugged Paul, already knowing what had happened. He understood exactly what the boy was feeling. He just held him and spoke calming words of comfort to him in a soft tone until he calmed down. He wiped Paul's tears away with his thumb and kissed his cheek. "It's alright Paulie. Richie isn't mad." Ringo said, taking his hand. "Come on, lets go clean up okay?"

Ringo held Paul's hand gently and led him to the bathroom. He turned on the lights, closed the door and had Paul remove the dirty underwear. Paul had thrown them into the hamper for now and allowed Ringo to remove his clothes as he ran a bath, remembering to add the bubbles. Once the bathtub was filled, Paul hopped in, allowing the nice, warm water to take away all of his problems.

"Paulie I'm going to go take care of your sheets alright? You just stay here and play with your toys." Ringo said, planting a kiss on Paul's forehead as he left.

Paul then heard a familiar voice greet Ringo in the hallway. Just then, a tall, auburn haired man appeared in the door with a warm, sympathetic smile. It was John. "Daddy!" Paul said, a little surprised.

"Hey baby." John said, kissing Paul's nose softly. "Did you have another accident?"

Paul blushed and looked down at the bubbles in shame. He felt more tears fall as he nodded.

"Aw love please don't cry." John said, rubbing Paul's back. "Why didn't you come get me?"

Paul sniffled. "W-well you had already t-took care of me l-lots and I d-didn't want to bother you." Paul whimpered.

That answer made John's heart hurt. Paulie wasn't a burden! John honestly loved taking care of Paul. He got quite bored when Paul was big. "Aw rubbish." John playfully said. "Darling I would never think you're a burden. I love taking care of you." John said as he grabbed a rag and began to wash Paul's body.

Paul looked up with his eyes glistening with tears, "Really?"

John just replied with a kiss to Paul's lips. Once the kiss was broken, John gave a proper response. "Really. Now Daddy is going to wash your hair okay?"

Paul smiled. "Are you going to use the strawberry soap?"

"Well of course! We can't have a bath without strawberries." John said with fake shock. John squirted the pleasant smelling stuff onto Paul's head and began to massage his head to work the soap in. Paul loved it when John washed his hair. He was so gentle with his little flower. He always made sure he got every single inch of Paul's head and scratched his itchy spots. Once the soap was everywhere John got the cup they used to wash the soap out and filled it with water. "Alright love, close your eyes."

Paul closed his eyes and John poured the warm water over his head. Paul sighed as the warm water ran down his back. It made him feel so nice. After the horrific night he has had, this was just what he needed.

After a few minutes John had declared bath time over. He got a fluffy towel from the rack and carefully got Paul out of the tub. "Okay Paulie, careful now." He said, holding onto Paul tight so he didn't slip. Once Paul was safely out of the bathtub, John drained the water and wrapped Paul up in a towel. "Do you want to sleep with Daddy tonight love?"

Paul nodded, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He followed John to his room so they could put a nappy on. He sat down on his little sofa and watched John pull out a nappy. "Alright love. Lay down okay?"

Paul nodded, cheeks turning bright pink as he laid down for John. John quickly but carefully wrapped Paul in his nappy and kissed his nose when he was done. "There. All better."

"Daddy?" Paul asked, holding onto his raccoon. "Can I sleep in just my nappy?"

John nodded. "Of course you can. Now grab coon so we can go to bed. Daddy is tired." John said, scooping Paul up in his arms and carrying him to his room.

Once they arrived John carefully placed Paul on the bed and climbed in with him. Paul then cuddled up close to John as he turned off the light.

"Goodnight Daddy." Paul said, closing his eyes.

John smiled and kissed Paul's forehead. "Goodnight flower."


	19. Notes

Okay a lot of you have requested a teenager Paul story. I love your requests and I love it that you guys like my story!

Thing is...

I really don't want to write it haha.

I just really don't see what would be different. He'd be a little moodier than usual but thats about it :/ I can't really think of a plot and to be honest I would get bored writing it (I know because I already tried)

Sooo yeah this story is going to be Little Paul only. Sorry to disappoint I hope you guys understand.


	20. Newsies are Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reporters are Dicks

As soon as the press conference was over, Paul immediately ran over to John and hid himself in his chest.

They had just came out of a brutal press conference and were now out back where their driver was waiting. Paul was sobbing on John's chest while he and the other lads had comforted him. Although the press was nice most of the time, there were some newsies who bombarded the Beatles with painful topics and hurtful rumors. Today a reporter made an insensitive joke about Paul's mother (who was deceased) and it hit Paul hard. Of course the reporter had no idea Paul's mother had passed but still nobody on planet earth should say such awful things about someone's mother. Joke or not.

The lads packed themselves into the car with Brian and drove off to the Beatles household for some peace and quiet. John was holding a sobbing Paul in his arms, trying to calm him down.

"I know, the newsies were mean weren't they?" John said softly, petting the boy's fluffy hair.

Paul just continued to hide in John's chest, not saying a word. Only sobbing. Big Paul hated being seen like this. So, vulnerable and weak. It made him want to crawl into a hole and hide. Little Paul however only wanted to cry into John's chest and drink some juice out of a sippy cup. Paul continued to slip deeper and deeper into his normal headspace, until he had the mindset of a five year old.

***

The Beatles finally arrived at the house. Brian got out of the driver's seat and the rest of the lads got out as well. Ringo and John led a crying Paul into the house, comforting him each step of the way. It hurt Brian to see Paul that upset. Normally Paul was the one to try and make everyone happy. He was a little sunshine. He always seemed to be happy. To see him sobbing and breaking down like that was really heartbreaking to see. He hoped that John and Ringo could cheer Paul up soon.

"Brian could you help me out with dinner tonight?" George asked, snapping Brian out of his thoughts. "You can stay if you want. I'm making Paul's favorite tonight. Normally Ringo is my helper but it looks like he's a little busy at the moment." George noted as he watched Ringo follow John and Paul upstairs.

"Of course. Thank you for the offer George." Brian replied, following the younger man into the house. When Brian entered the house he was kind of surprised to see a whole bunch of toys in the living room. Of course it wasn't that much of a shocker, Paul was a little, but it was still funny to imagine Paul sitting there on the floor playing with toys meant for a four year old. Brian then entered the kitchen and began to help George with dinner.

Meanwhile upstairs Ringo was holding a still crying Paul in his arms. Paul wasn't sobbing anymore but quiet little whimpers still came from the boy. It hurt John to see his baby so hurt. He wanted to slap that reporter once he heard that comment. It took all of his will power not to launch out of his chair and onto that fucker.

"Ringo how about you go prepare Paul a bath? He loves bath time." John stated, getting Paul's fluffy blue robe from the closet.

Ringo nodded and kissed the boy's cheek. "Paulie I'm going to go run you a bath alright? Why don't you hang on Daddy for a bit." Ringo said softly as he carefully removed the boy from his lap. John then grabbed Paul and held him in his arms.

"Daddy.." Paul said, wrapping his arms around John's neck, still crying. "Wh-why was the newsie s-so mean?" Paul sobbed, hiding his face in John's shoulder. John sighed and just sat down so he could hold Paul in his lap.

"I don't know darling. How about we put you in your bathrobe and Richie will start a bath for you?" John said, trying to get Paul's mind off of that bastard reporter.

Paul wiped his nose on his sleeve and nodded. "O-Okay." He said, sniffling a little. Paul stood up and allowed John to undress him. First with the Beatle jacket. John carefully undid each button, slowly undoing the thing and finally pulling it off. Then came the shirt and tie which were easy. Then the trousers and beatle boots. Once all of those were off, Paul was just standing in front of John in only a nappy. John chuckled a little at how cute Paul looked and kissed his little nose, making Paul smile a little. John then carefully laid Paul down on the bed and removed the (kind of damp) nappy. He then threw it in the bin and wrapped Paul in his fluffy bathrobe. "There. All better?" John asked the younger boy, who was now sitting on his lap.

Paul, who was honestly a little tuckered out from all the crying sleepily nodded and laid on John's shoulder. He then saw Ringo open the door, telling them that the bath was ready. "Come on Paulie. Bath time." John said, carrying the younger into the bathroom.

Once the two were in the bathroom, John removed Paul's robe, revealing a naked Paul McCartney to him. He then helped Paul get into his bubble bath, and sat down on the stool right by the bath tub. "There we go. Now lets forget all about what happened today alright love? I want to see you smiling by bedtime you hear?" John playfully remarked. That managed to make Paul smile a little, making John feel a little better.

Paul looked around and saw his favorite rubber ducky floating by the faucet. Paul's eyes lit up with excitement as he grabbed the duck. "Look Daddy! Ducky!" Paul said with a giggle. He then began to play with his bath toys as John washed Paul's fragile body with care.

After about twenty minutes Brian knocked on the door. "Come in." John said, knowing that Paul didn't mind if Brian saw him naked. He had before anyway. Brian then stepped in and saw Paul taking his bath while John sat beside him it was cute.

"Hello Paulie." Brian said, ruffling his nephew's hair. "John dinner will be ready in ten minutes." Brian informed as he left the room.

"Okay Paulie. Lets get you out of the tub alright?" John said, draining the water and helping Paul out of the tub. He then dried Paul off, and put him in his robe. "Now, lets go get you into some jammies and a nappy, Alright?"

"Okay Daddy. Whats for dinner?" Paul asked, holding John's hand on the way to the bedroom. John opened the door, led Paul inside, then closed it.

"George made you chicken nuggets and mac and cheese. The rest of us are having grown up food." John answered, pulling out some pajamas and a nappy.

Paul took off his robe and asked more questions as John put his nappy on. "Are they dino shaped?"

John chuckled. "Yes love. They are dino shaped."

Once Paul was in pajamas and a nappy John brought him downstairs for dinner. Paul was happy to see a plate of dinosaur chicken nuggets along with some mac and cheese. He sat down in his chair that was next to John's and proceeded to forget all about today.


	21. He Likes Skirts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paulie wants to tell John something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look my kink is Paul cross dressing idk why so if you don't like a cross dressing Paul you may now ignore every other update I post :/

Paul liked skirts.

He loved wearing them. Especially when little. They didn't make him feel weak or unmanly like most men, they actually gave him a boost of confidence. They made him feel like he was a boss ass bitch that no one could break down. They made him feel pretty, and just overall good.

The thing was that no one else knew.

No one else _could_ know.

You see, in the sixties, the thought of a man wearing anything feminine at all was ridiculous, silly, or comedic. If a man walked out of his house wearing a skirt, blouse and high heels, he would be mocked and ridiculed for days, weeks, months, hell maybe even years. Back then men were only supposed to like manly things and women were only supposed to like girly things. If they stepped outside of the gender norms they would be considered not okay in the head or queer. Paul had too much of a reputation to risk, so he kept his skirts and girly things a secret.

Of course with Paul being Paul he hadn't told his mates yet. Hell he hasn't even told John yet. He wanted to so badly but at the same time he was scared to death of doing so. He just, didn't want to risk it.

But he decided today would be the day.

You see, it was only him and John in the household today. Ringo and George had left to go to a family reunion (which included both the Harrisons and the Starkeys for some reason) so he didn't have to worry about them seeing his secret. He was little too so John would be gentler with his opinion. Paul then got out of bed and walked over to his closet. There he pulled out a light pink sweater that was a tad oversized. It was baggy and it went down to his thighs. It also exposed his collar bones a little. He then pulled out a light pink skirt along with some light pink and white striped stockings. He hadn't used the nappy he had put on the previous night, so he just left that on. He put on the sweater, then the stockings, then finally his skirt.

Paul took a look at himself in the mirror. He thought he looked so pretty like this. He thought he looked beautiful which made him smile. He was now beaming with confidence. He was ready to go tell John. He combed his hair a little, smoothed out his skirt, and opened his door to go out and meet John for breakfast.

However when he stepped outside of his door, immediately he felt self conscious again. What if John didn't like his skirts? What if he thought he was too girly or sissy? He didn't want that! Paul started to slow his steps until he stopped in the middle of the hallway entirely. Oh lord, what the hell was he thinking.

But just as Paul was leaving to go get changed he realized something. He realized that John would never judge him and ridicule him for anything. Paul was John's little flower. His baby. John hates hurting Paul, so even if Paul did wear skirts John wouldn't react harshly.

Paul now had more courage. He could tell John his secret now. He knows that John would never hurt his little flower. He turned back around, took a deep breath, and walked over to the kitchen table where John was sitting with some scrambled eggs he had prepared.

"Morning Daddy." Paul said, climbing onto John's lap. John chuckled and held Paul on his lap as he drank his coffee and read his newspaper.

"Good morning flower." John said, planting a kiss on Paul's cheek. "Daddy made you breakfast. George has been teaching me."

Paul looked over at the kitchen and saw a plate of scrambled eggs and toast sitting on the counter. Paul got up from John's lap, went to go retrieve it along with a fork, and came back over to where John was. He sat the plate right next to John's and crawled back on his lap. "Daddy I need to tell you something."

John looked up so he could look Paul directly in the eyes. "What is it baby? Do you need a change?"

Paul shook his head. He could feel the anxiety brewing within him. He was starting to regret this. "U-um it's something else."

John saw the worried look on Paul's face and kissed his little nose. That always made him giggle. "Well what is it then? You can tell me anything."

Paul fiddled with the sleeves of his sweater and looked down. Was he really about to tell John one of his biggest secrets? He wore fucking skirts for Christ's sake. Men don't do that. He tried to form a sentence, but all he could do was sit in silence.

John sighed. Paul had another big secret he was embarrassed about. John could tell from the look in his eyes. He couldn't understand why Paul was so afraid to tell him things about himself. Paul knew very well that John would accept him even if he was a unicorn with two heads and a pair of dragon wings. He had nothing to worry about.

John took Paul's shaking hand in his and kissed it gently. "It's okay Paulie. Take your time. Just remember that Daddy will accept you no matter what."

That gave Paul a little bit of reassurance. He could tell that John was being sincere. He was being silly. John loved him. His secret was safe with him.

Paul then lifted up his sweater a little bit, revealing the beautiful pink skirt he was wearing. "I-I like to wear sk-skirts." He said, cheeks turning a bright pink. "I like wearing girly things because th-they make me feel p-pretty and yeah...." He trailed off.

John started to chuckle, then he was full blown laughing. "Darling that was all you had to tell me?" John said, pulling Paul into a hug. "So what if you wear skirts? It's just fabric." John said, causing Paul to laugh a little too.

Paul shrugged. "It's just that, boys aren't supposed to wear skirts." Paul replied.

John rolled his eyes. "Well it's not like you would go to jail for wearing them would you? So really there is no rule against it. You can wear skirts as much as you want and don't you ever stop being Paulie you hear?" John said, playing with Paul's skirt a little.

Paul nodded. "Okay Daddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was short. Oh well. Just so you know the majority of my chapters are short little oneshots anyway.


	22. Drunken Paulie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul had a biiiit too much to drink.

John hadn't seen Paul this shit faced since Hamburg.

The lads had just finished recording an album and they thought they deserved to go out drinking at a local pub. They had been working hard all month and they deserved some downtime. Ringo was usually the one to stay sober while the others got shit faced so he could drive home. But tonight was different.

George had only gotten slightly buzzed, John hadn't gotten drunk at all, which was _very_ surprising. But what was most surprising was Paul. Normally Paul was the good boy out of the lads and he pretty much only got slightly buzzed at most.

But tonight.....oh boy.

Paul was a drunken mess. The other three lads had to help drag him home because every time he would try to walk he would stumble and fall. So, the lads being the good boys that they are had to (kind of literally) drag him home. The entire time Paul was shouting random nonsense and obscene profanities causing the other three to look like idiots. Who knew Paul was this ~~(hilarious)~~ obnoxious when drunk? As soon as they got home Paul fell flat on his face while trying to walk down the hall to get to the staircase and just erupted into a fit of giggles. He couldn't even get up he was so drunk.

"Yeah I don't think stairs are a good idea Paulie." John said, scooping Paul up into his arms bridal style.

"But Daaaaaaddy I'm a *hic* big boy now!" Paul said, bursting into a fit of laughter.

John sighed. Fucking great. Paul was drunk off his ass and now he was slipping into his headspace. Looks like John is going to be taking care of a drunk five year old the rest of the night.

"Well let Daddy carry you upstairs tonight. Come on." He said, carrying the boy upstairs.

"Ringooooooo." Paul drunkenly shouted. "Daddy is *hic* k-kidnapping meeeeeee."

Ringo was doing his best to suppress his giggles. Since he wasn't the one babysitting the lad for the rest of the night, he thought this whole ordeal was hilarious. He wish he could've gotten his camera out because Paul never got this hammered. "Paulie Johnny isn't kidnapping you. He's taking you to bed."

"Helllp! I n-neeed s-somebody......" Paul slurred. John really didn't want the cops showing up at his doorstep so he put his hand over Paul's mouth. Paul just continued to drunkenly slur ~~(and slobber a little ew)~~ into John's hand. Once they reached Paul's bedroom he grabbed a nappy out of Paul's underwear drawer and went over to the drunk lad who was sitting on the bed.

"Okay Paulie. Let's put a nappy and some pajamas on you." John said, removing Paul's Beatle boots. Luckily John turned Paul's stars on so Paul was just staring at them, laughing, allowing John to have a chance to put Paul in a nappy without being kicked in the face. He managed to get a nappy and pajamas onto Paul without any trouble. "Alright love. Now lets put you to bed."

Paul then launched himself onto John and flung his arms around his neck. "I l-love Daddy so *hic* m-muuuuch...." He slurred. "K-kiss meeeee." He giggled, attempting to get a kiss from John.

John didn't have it in him to deny Little Paul of a request (which the others often scolded him about) so he kissed Paul's soft little gently. Once the kiss was broken John just held the drunken lad in his arms, cuddling him as he listened to his drunk baby babble about anything that came to his mind. It was honestly really cute. Paul was going on about rocket ships and space and just anything that came to his mind. John could listen to him just babble nonsense for hours."*hic* and th-th-then he was like WAZOOOM and he was f-flying all around like this..." Paul said, waving one of his arms around. John started to laugh as he watched his little boy just go on about nothing. But he had to put him to bed so he could hopefully sleep off his drunkeness.

"Okay baby. Time for bed." John said, picking Paul up off of his lap. He sat the little boy down on the bed and began to tuck him in. Just then Paul grabbed John's shirt and tugged a little. "Sl-sleep with me Daddy!" He giggled.

John chuckled. Why not? He got himself into his own pajamas, crawled in bed with Paul, and cuddled the boy as he went to sleep."


	23. Not an update but Important

So I have a friend. His name is bittermacca. He just recently posted a Little Paul story and if you like my stuff there is a 99.99999999999% chance you are going to like his. GO READ IT FOR CHRIST'S SAKE IT'S SO GOOD

https://archiveofourown.org/works/20245981

Have fun <3


	24. Boo Boos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paulie got hurt! Oh no!

Paul was having a good day.

He woke up in a good mood and Georgie had made his favorite breakfast! He was now in the living room playing with his toys with a full belly. His sippy cup filled with his favorite juice (fruit punch) was sitting on the coffee table allowing Paul to access it more easily (he hated getting up in the middle of playing) and he was surrounded by his favorite toys. John was sitting at the table, doodling on some paper while occasionally looking up at Paul to make sure he hadn't destroyed anything (he was fairly clumsy) and it was just overall a good morning.

Paul grabbed one of his stuffed animals and grabbed a brush. He was running a little salon and would pretend to style the stuffed animal's hair. He wasn't allowed to play with scissors so he had to pretend. He wished he had real scissors though. ~~(Yeah that would end well I'm sure of it)~~

Paul then realized that he was out of juice. He hated it when that happened. He sometimes wished he just had unlimited juice so he didn't have to refill. He got up, grabbed his cup, and ran over to John.

However when he was running he hit his knee on the coffee table, causing him to fall, landing flat on his face. Luckily he didn't fall onto the table but he did cut his knee on a sharp edge. John heard the crash and immediately ran over to Paul, who was now crying. "Oh my god!" He said, helping Paul up. "Baby are you okay?"

"D-daddy m-my l-l-leg huuuurts!" He wailed, flopping into John's arms. John looked and saw Paul's cut. It was small, but to a five year old it was like the entire leg was gone.

"Okay come on Paulie. Lets go get you bandaged up okay?" John said, picking Paul up and taking him to the bathroom. Once they arrived, he sat Paul on the toilet lid and opened the medicine cabinet to find the bandaids. After 30 seconds of looking, John found them. They were blue with little kittens on them. Paul picked them out. John sat the bandaids on the counter and grabbed a rag. He poured some cold water on it, then tended to Paul's cut.

"Baby don't cry." John said, kissing Paul's cheek. "It's just a little cut no big deal!"

"B-But its going everywhere!" Paul noted, pointing to the small, little dribbles of blood running down his leg.

John chuckled. "No it isn't baby I promise. Now, look what I got!" John said, holding up the bandaids.

Paul's eyes lit up with excitement as a big smile spread across his face. "My kitties!" He squealed with excitement.

John chuckled. "Yes. Do you want me to put one on?"

Paul nodded and allowed John to put one of the kitties on. Paul felt pretty stylish with a cute, adorable kitty bandaid on. "I love you Daddy." He said, wrapping his arms around John's neck.

John chuckled. "I love you too baby. Now lets get you some more juice."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been so slow with updates. I have NO motivation whatsoever


	25. Sore Bottoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Paulie gets a little rash :(

Paul woke up that morning with a wet nappy and a sore bottom.

He woke up surrounded by a mountain of stuffed animals, although, they didn't help. His bottom was wet and sore and it felt like he was on fire when he sat on it. He did not feel good at all.  
  
Paul unfortunately was little, so this was the equivalent to the apocalypse. He thought there was something extremely wrong with his bottom and would have to get it removed or something (despite that being impossible basically).

"Daddy!" He called out, laying on his side as he began to sniffle. Not even thirty seconds later, John was in his room. "Oh Paulie!" He said picking him up. "Whats the matter darling?"

"M-My bottom!" He sobbed. He held onto John and cried into his shoulder, not wanting to be anywhere else.

John was puzzled. Paul's arse hurt? He didn't give Paul a spanking last night, and George and Ringo didn't (he thought.) "Well you need a change anyways. I'll look okay?" He told him as he laid him down on the nappy sofa.

"No touch." Paul whimpered, closing his legs. He DIDN'T want John to touch him (which is something he never thought he'd say in his entire life.)

John sighed. "Darling please let me look at your bottom. I promise I won't hurt you." John said as he kissed Paul's cheek and opened his legs. John undid Paul's nappy and saw that his bottom was all red. The poor thing.

He had a diaper rash.

"Aww you poor thing." He said, getting some cream. "You have a little nappy rash." He said as he opened the bottle and squirted some cream on his hands.

"I-I-Is it bad?" Paul asked, worried.

"Don't worry. I'ts completely normal. You were just in a dirty nappy for too long. Daddy will fix it." John reassured. John however did find it puzzling that Paul had a rash. He changed him before he went to bed. Maybe he wet himself while he was asleep or something. He has had a problem with nightmares lately. He squirted the cream onto his hands, rubbed it all over Paul's bottom, then wrapped him up in a nice, clean nappy. It was soft too.

"There. All better." John said, kissing Paul's cheek.


	26. He's So Soft

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just pointless fluff I did at 2 am

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has no meaning whatsoever. It's just pure fluff. Nothing else.
> 
> (also just as a side note if yall are wondering why I'm not mentioning Julian or Cyn its just because I forget to write about them so pretend they don't exist in this okay? I still love those two tho)

"George come take a look at this."

George heard John mention his name from down the hall, so he went to go investigate. John was standing at Paul's door, admiring the boy. "Quiet, he's sleeping. Look at him." John said, pointing to the baby Beatle asleep on the bed.

George shrugged and looked inside Paul's room. He saw Paul's stars illuminating the walls and ceiling, protecting him from the dark. He saw Paul's stuffed animals strewn about everywhere. He was most likely playing doctor or store earlier. Then he saw Paul. His band mate, sleeping right in the middle of a big pile of stuffed animals with his thumb in his mouth. He would suck on his fingers a lot. Even while big. Well, he was just biting his nails when big but in little space he definitely sucked on his fingers. He was wearing a baby blue nappy that John picked out and one of John's t-shirts. His baby blue stockings had white stripes going across and he even had a small, white flower in his hair.

He looked fucking precious.

George let out a small chuckle. "That's adorable."

"Isn't it? I had no idea Paul fucking McCartney was capable of being this cute."

"Well he isn't called the cute Beatle for nothing."

John laughed quietly. George had a good point. Although, he mostly knew the sassy, flirtatious, and sort of scary (at times) Paul he had spent most of his teenage years with. He was more polite than John yes, but he still didn't let himself be vulnerable around the others until very recently. This whole little thing was still fairly new to John. He was always wondering if he was doing a good job of being Paul's 'Daddy'. Hell he even sometimes wondered if he was a good boyfriend or not. Something that always boggled John's mind was....

_How can such a perfect human fall for a terrible one like me?_

John _adored_ Paul. Big and Little. He loved taking care of him when little and joking around with him when big. However, he felt the closest with Paul when he was little. He felt like he bonded the most with him when he was little. Mostly because little Paul refused to leave John's side. He just loved that little bugger.

John looked over at his lover and smiled. He was just, so cute. He looked like an angel when he slept. His doe eyes were closed, eyelashes gently brushing against his soft cheeks. His raven black mop top was all messed up but not in an unattractive way. It was actually very cute. Little strands were either sticking up in the air or laying flat against Paul's pillow. Paul's shoulder's gently moved up and down with each small breath Paul would take, and the shirt was rolled up a little, exposing Paul's soft tummy. John would often make Paul laugh by blowing a raspberry on it. That was probably one of the best things about Paul.

That adorable fucking giggle.

Whenever Paul giggled it was like the room became ten times brighter. His laughter would echo across the house, giving everyone the pleasure of hearing it. He seemed to make everyone smile with that giggle. So whenever John could, he'd make that little cutie laugh.

John was all of a sudden snapped out of his thoughts when George elbowed him. "John, it's four thirty. I should start dinner. You should probably wake Paul up so he'll be able to sleep tonight." George said, walking off to start dinner.

Even though John loved letting his little flower sleep, George was right. He should probably wake Paul up now so he'll be able to sleep tonight. John walked over to Paul's bed and gently sat down. He began to rub Paul's back in small circles and slowly bring him back to consciousness. "Hello little flower."

"Daddy." Paul said sleepily, crawling into John's lap. He wrapped his arms around John's neck and began to burrow into John's chest like a puppy. John absolutely loved it when he did that.

"Did you sleep well baby?" John asked, planting a kiss on Paul's forehead.

Paul nodded and gave a little yawn. "I'm still a little tired though."

John nodded in agreement. "You look exhausted baby. You really can't stay up all night writing. You need to take breaks." Big Paul has been developing some unhealthy habits (such as staying up past ungodly hours) John needed to break those.

Paul shrugged. "I know."

John placed another kiss, this time on Paul's cheek. "The new album has you stressed huh?" He spoke softly.

Paul sniffled and nodded. He cried easily in little space. He began to softly cry on John's shoulder, letting the fabric of John's white t-shirt absorb the stress of the week.

It was actually a good thing Paul was crying right now. He hadn't slipped in weeks and he was bottling up all that stress and frustration. It wasn't healthy to keep it all in. At least finally Paul was letting it out.

"It's okay Paulie. Cry all you wan't." John said, holding Paul close as he cried. Paul had to admit, this felt pretty good. He just wanted to stay in John's shoulder forever. This felt so nice.

John then finally, kissed Paul's lips and wiped his tears away. "I love you so much baby." He said, planting another kiss on Paul's lips. "I love you to the moon and back."

Paul let out a little smile and kissed John back. He let his tears keep falling but at least he was in John's arms. John would make the stress go away. Daddy makes everything go away.


	27. Stormy Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul isn't fond of storms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was inspired by a work by bittermacca. Go check them out!

John and Ringo exited the car and began to bring groceries into the house. All was going well. George was chilling on the sofa reading on a sofa while Paul was playing with Socks and Peach (two stuffed cats John recently got him) John was putting the peanut butter in the pantry when he felt someone tug his shirt. 

"Hello little flower." John said, planting a kiss on Paul's forehead. "What are you doing in here? You know you aren't allowed in here."

Paul giggled. "I wanted to show Richie Socks and Peach but I wanted to say hi to you first." Paul said with a smile. Just then he was scooped up into John's arms, causing him to shriek in surprise.

"How about I carry you to him so you don't get in the way too much?" John teased, taking Paul out of the kitchen and setting him on a chair next to Ringo.

While Paul was telling Ringo about his cats, John went outside to get the rest of the groceries. However when he looked at the sky he felt his stomach drop.

The clouds were a dark grey.

John quickly got the groceries and went inside. Whenever a storm hit, to anyone else it would be no big deal, but in the Beatles household it would be Armageddon.

You see, Paul _hated_ storms. Even if he was big he hated them. It always seemed like nature was mad at him whenever one hit and well, it made him scared. At least when Paul was big he could tell himself it was just a storm, and it normally wouldn't do much damage. But when Paul was little it was like nuclear war was happening right outside the house.

John sat the groceries down on the table and asked Ringo to take care of them. John then went over to George and sat down.

"Whats up?" George asked. He then saw John's concerned look. "Is something wrong?"

"Storm's coming."

"Oh fuck." George muttered. He hated it whenever storms hit. Like I said, storms scared the living fuck out of Paul. When Paul was scared and little at the same time, well, he would cry.

John, George, and Ringo _hated_ seeing their baby Beatle cry. So whenever a storm hit, they would do everything in their power to keep Paul distracted until the storm was over.

"I'll go get Paul from the kitchen. You go get the blankets and snacks." John told George as he got up to go retrieve Paul. When he arrived at the kitchen however, Paul was not there. 

"Ringo where's Paul?" John asked.

Ringo shrugged. "When he was telling me about his cats he all of a sudden ran off. I thought he went back to you."

Just then there was a loud clap of thunder, followed by an even louder shriek from upstairs. John immediately bolted out of the kitchen, up the stairs, and down the hallway to Paul's room. When he opened the door he saw Paul sitting on the floor, shaking like a leaf with tears rolling down his cheeks. Once he saw John he threw himself onto him and began sobbing.

John sat down on the bed and held Paul in his arms. He then saw George and Ringo enter with a bunch of blankets, pillows, and snacks. Paul's favorites too. "We thought you might want some company." George said, sitting down next to John and Paul. Ringo did also. So, they all sat on the bed and cuddled each other along with all the blankets, pillows, and stuffed animals. This made Paul feel much, much safer. He was wrapped in a big fuzzy blanket while sandwiched in between John and George. Just their presence made him feel safer. He also had his favorite snacks in Ringo's arms (since he might spill them.)

Ringo grabbed the popcorn off of the nightstand and gave it to John. Paul wasn't crying heavily anymore, Which was a big accomplishment. All that could be heard were sniffles and a whimper every time there was a thunder clap. The storm had been going on for about twenty minutes now, and Paul was already calmed down. Big accomplishment.

John kissed Paul's nose and showed him the popcorn. Paul knew what to do and opened his mouth, causing John to pop a piece in. John kissed Paul's forehead and gave Paul Socks, his stuffed cat. "It will all be over soon Paulie." John said with a smile. 

And with that, the Beatles cuddled like that all night long.


	28. Good Boys Don't Swear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul learned a new word from George. Its not a nice one.

Paul was playing in the living room with his stuffed animals while George was in the kitchen cooking Dinner. John was taking a shower and Ringo was sleeping (he had a cold) Paul was just being a good boy for George so he could focus on dinner. Besides, he didn't like being naughty. He got praises for being good.

Paul then felt a little thirsty. He needed juice. He got up from the floor, straightened his clothes, and walked into the dining room to see George in the kitchen.

George was really busy. He was moving from one place to another in a frantic hurry. While George was cutting something (Paul couldn't see what it was) He accidentally cut his finger. "FUCK!" He shouted, dropping the knife on the cutting board and rushing to the sink to wash it.

Now, the boys did everything in their power to not swear in front of Paul. It just didn't feel right to swear like sailors in front of a six year old. Also, Little Paul had a habit of parroting stuff. So swearing was a big no no whenever Paul was little. They could get away with little things, like an occasional dammit or bloody hell, but the second most bad word out there, the f word, was forbidden. The mother of all bad words, the C word that rhymed with hunt, wasn't even in the Beatle's language so they didn't have to worry about that one.

This new word sounded funny to Paul. Fuck? What did that mean? Was it a fancy word for ow? It made George sound grown up, so maybe! John was very smart, he could tell him what it meant! Paul ran back to the living room to await his Daddy's arrival.

A little later Paul heard John's footsteps coming down the stairs. John then came into the living room, and sat down on the sofa. Paul put down his little toy truck and climbed into John's lap. "Hi Daddy!" He said with a cute smile and giggle.

John looked up and saw his little flower sitting on his lap, smiling that signature Paulie smile. He was wearing denim shorts that were overalls along with a pastel pink shirt. He was also wearing baby blue stockings. He was fucking adorable. John smiled back, kissed Paul on the lips, and replied. "Hello Baby. You look very cute." John said, ruffling Paul's soft hair.

Paul giggled. "Awww thanks! Daddy I have a question."

John smiled. "Ask away."

"What does fuck mean?"

John gasped. "Baby we don't say that word! Where on Earth did you hear that?"

"From Georgie! He said it when he cut his finger."

John sighed. Typical. He couldn't get mad at George for that one. It was involuntary. "Oh. Well, don't say that word okay?"

Paul cocked his head to one side, like a confused puppy. "Why Daddy?"

John sighed. "Because its a bad word."

"Oh."

***

Later once dinner was over, the lads were all hanging around in the living room. Paul was watching Loony Toons while George read the newspaper. John and Ringo were chatting on the couch. When one of the characters on the show did something stupid, Paul got all upset. He sat up, Crossed his arms, and said, "Why the fuck did he do that?! Didn't he know that was stupid?"

Ringo gasped and nearly dropped his glass of tea. George looked at Paul with a shocked expression. "James!" John said sternly. "What have I said about using that word?"

Paul pouted. "But it sounds cool! It sounds grown up and I wanna be a grown up!"

John sighed. "Paulie nice boys don't use that word. Stop using it. Even grown ups like us shouldn't use that word."

Paul pouted. "But it sounds cool! I wanna say it!"

John would not change his mind, no matter how much Paul whined. "No James. I have said no and that is final. Now please drop the subject."

That got Paul mad. He did not like being told what to do. "Well I don't care what you say! I'm going to say fuck all I want! Fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!"

"Thats it." John said, scooping Paul up and taking him upstairs. George and Ringo did their best to contain their laughter as John took his naughty little boy upstairs. Paul's outbursts could be funny as fuck sometimes. 

John sat down on Paul's bed and put Paul over his knee. He undid Paul's overalls then pooled them and his nappy down at his ankles. "Ten. Kick, bite, punch or cuss and you'll get twenty." John said as he delivered each spank.

Each spank was harder than the last. Although John didn't do it hard enough to cause damage, he made sure they hurt. By the fifth spank Paul was bawling. But John knew he was okay. If Paul was hurt he would have said red, the safeword.

Once the spankings were over Paul was sobbing. John just put his nappy and overalls back on him and cuddled. Him. "Darling, what did you do to get the spankings."

Paul sniffled. "I s-said a naughty w-word."

"And?"

"When Daddy t-told me to stop I d-didn't listen"

John nodded and held Paul close to comfort him. "What will you do next time to prevent this from happening?"

"I-I'll listen and not s-say naughty words."

John smiled and kissed Paul's forehead gently. "Good. Now, do you want me to use the lotion for your bottom? I bet its sore."


	29. Puppy Dog Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul can get anything he wants with his puppy eyes

Paul was walking down the street with John, chatting to him about what had been going on lately. You know, the new record, the fans, the weird cat outside the window, the normal stuff. Since Paul was big today, John decided that it would be the perfect day to take his little flower shopping. Although Paul hated to admit it, he loved shopping. So what John and Paul would often do is just walk by the different shops and look at the windows until they saw something interesting.

“Paulie what about this shop?” John asked, pointing to a more, um, adult shop across the street. Paul rolled his eyes and chuckled, giving John a smart ass remark. The two continued walking down the street, just chatting. Then they came across a toy shop.

Paul’s eyes lit up and immediately he became little. Paul loved toys. Well, little Paul anyways. Whenever he saw a toy store, he immediately regressed. “Daddy! Look! Look at the cute kitty!” Paul said, pointing to the cat in the window. John blushed. He was so glad there wasn’t anyone around. They were all at work.

“Paulie baby be quiet. Other people can’t know you’re little. Remember?”

Paul whined. “But Daddy! It’s a stuffed kitty! Look at her isn’t she pretty?” Paul said pointing to the cat. John had to admit. It was cute. It was black with white splotches.

John sighed. “Paulie we can’t get the kitty. Maybe another day. Now lets go home so we can eat lunch!” John said, taking Paul’s hand.

“But why?” Paul said, giving John the infamous, puppy eyes.

John quickly looked away. Paul’s puppy eyes were his ultimate weakness. George and Ringo have scolded John multiple times about giving into those eyes. John didn’t want it to happen again. “Baby don’t give me that look. We just can’t. I don’t have much cash on me and I want to save it up.”

Paul just went around and stared more into John’s eyes. “But Daddy! She’s so pretty! Please can I have her?”

John sighed. He couldn’t take it. He gave Paul a smile accompanied with an eye roll and took him into the store. “Why not. Go grab her.” John whispered, hinting that Paul shouldn’t act little here.

Paul let go of John’s hand, walked over to the display of stuffed animals, and picked out his cat. “I wanna name her Patches.” Paul said as they went up to the counter to pay for it.

***

“John you can’t give Paul whatever he wants every time he begs for it!” George scolded as he washed dishes. John was drying and putting them away.

John sighed. “I know George. But you know my weakness!”

“John, we can’t spoil him. I don’t want him to start thinking he can get out of trouble by begging too. Besides, he’s emptying your pockets out faster than a bird would!” John chuckled at that joke, but knew George was right. He has been spoiling Paul a lot lately. He couldn’t keep doing it. He dried the last dish, put it away, and walked off to go take a shower.

Just as he was about to go upstairs. He felt two arms wrap around his shoulders. John chuckled and kissed the right hand. “Hello little flower. What are you doing?”

Paul giggled. “Saying hi to the best Daddy ever.”

John turned Paul around and kissed his cheek, causing the boy to giggle. “Now why am I the best Daddy ever?”

Paul smiled. “Because you love me and care for me and buy me things.” Paul giggled. “You’re also really really funny and handsome and-”

“Okay Paulie okay.” John cut him off. “Stop flattering me or my head will get so big it will burst through the roof. Now, you want something. What is it?”

Paul blushed, then gave John a big smile. “Cuddles!” John thought Paul would have asked for a sweet or something, but no. He just wanted to cuddle his daddy. John smiled, scooped Paul up into his arms, and carried him to the bedroom. John didn’t care what George said. He was going to spoil this little boy all the time if he wanted.


	30. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're on the road

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern Beatles

Paul was sitting in the back of the car with John. George was up front and Ringo was driving. They were on a road trip. 

John managed to keep Little Paul occupied by either letting him play games on his phone, playing road games with him, or just talking to him. It was all going pretty good. They didn’t forget any supplies and they remembered to put a diaper on Paul before they left (incase of a potty problem) Everything was going smoothly.

“Daddy can I play on your phone?” Paul asked nicely. He always got what he wanted when he asked nicely. 

John just shook his head. “No darling. You’ve had way too much screen time today. How about we wait okay?”

Paul sighed and gave a pouty look of disappointment. “Okay…”

George stifled a giggle from the passenger seat. Little Paul could be so cute. Although his pouty behaviour was annoying at times, it was honestly pretty cute.

As they were approaching a rest stop Ringo pulled in and stopped the car. “If anyone needs to go now’s your chance. There won’t be anything else for at least three hours after this.”

John looked over to Paul, who was now looking at a book about animals, and poked his shoulder to get his attention. “Darling do you need to go?”

Paul just shook his head. “No.”

“Are you sure? There won’t be ANY rest stops for the next three hours after this. Can you at least try?” John pleaded.

“Daddy I promise I don’t have to go potty.” He said, crossing his arms. (He was still a bit peeved at John for not letting him use his phone.)

John sighed. Paul was sweet, but at times he was as stubborn as a mule. Once he made up his mind there was no changing it no matter what on earth you did (unless sweets were involved.) “Alright. I’ll be right back darling.” He said, getting out and closing the door.

***

It seemed like Paul was telling the truth about not having to go. For most of the long stretch of road he was being very good. He was also quiet. He pretty much slept the whole way.

John looked over at his sleeping angel and smiled. He just loved how peaceful he looked when he slept. He ruffled his hair a little, causing the baby Beatle to stir in his sleep and make “Sleepy Noises” as the boys called them. Paul’s doe eyes fluttered open and looked up at John. “Hi Daddy.”

John smiled. “Hello angel. You slept for quite a while. I don’t know if you are going to be able to sleep tonight.” He said, handing Paul some snacks they picked up earlier.

Paul happily took the snack and started to cuddle up with his Daddy. All was going well. Until….

Paul felt it.

That very familiar feeling.

Oh no…..

Paul made a small noise and tugged on his Daddy’s shirt. “Um…. how long is it until the next stop?”

George looked at the map. “Um about another hour. Why?”

Paul blushed. Why did he have to go now? Why couldn’t the feeling pop up when they were at the rest stop? Paul was too embarrassed to admit it so he just hid.

John knew what was up. “It’s okay darling. I understand. Do you think you can make it?”

Paul honestly didn’t know. He really wanted to make it to the rest stop. He hated using his nappy on road trips. It was embarrassing and he just couldn’t do it around the other lads.

Ringo drove as fast as he legally could so Paul could make it. He understood how the boy felt. He hated seeing his baby squirm around in the backseat. Paul was actually doing pretty good. He thought he was going to make it.

But then Ringo hit a bump in the road, and it was all over. It was a small spurt at first, and it turned into a never ending stream. Paul hid his face in John’s lap as tears formed in his eyes. This was so embarrassing.

John looked at Paul and immediately knew what happened. “Aww darling it’s alright.” He said as he rubbed Paul’s back in small circles. “You were trying your best.”

Paul just continued to softly cry in Johns arms. All he wanted was to disappear.

John felt so sorry for the poor boy. Paul got embarrassed so easily in little space. To cheer him up, John pulled out his phone and gave it to Paul. That seemed to keep Paul occupied until they stopped again.

Once they stopped George and Ringo got out to get snacks so they could let John change Paul. John grabbed a diaper from the back seat of the van and laid Paul down. The entire time Paul was laying there he was hiding his face in a pillow. He just wanted to disappear. 

“Darling don’t be embarrassed.” John comforted.

Paul just sniffled and hid in John’s lap. “I’m s-sorry I c-couldn’t hold it.” He whimpered.

“Darling it’s fine. You were trying your best. Everyone has accidents.”

Paul sniffled and looked up at John. “Really?”

“Really. Now do you want to watch a movie on my phone?”


	31. Just a drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally just fluff.

John heard a small cry come from Paul’s room. He got up from his piano and walked into Paul’s room to see what was the matter. As soon as he opened the door, Paul immediately flopped into John’s arms, sobbing.

“Aww what’s wrong angel?” John asked as he lifted Paul up into his arms. “What’s gotten you so sad?”

Paul sniffled as he buried his head into John’s strong shoulders. “P-P-Peach is missing Daddy!” He said as he let out another miserable sob.

Peach was one of Paul’s stuffed animals. She was a stuffed ginger cat that he loved dearly. He went everywhere with Peach and her “friends” a raccoon Paul named Rocky, and a penguin in a tuxedo with a little rose, Pengouini (a play on Houdini). He went everywhere with those three and would never let them out of his sight.

John gave Paul a kiss on the forehead and rubbed his back to comfort him. “Aww it’s okay angel. We’ll find Peach don’t worry.”

John sat Paul back down on the floor and took his hand in his. He led him around the house, looking for his Kitty. No luck.

Paul started to cry again. John could only give him a look of pure sympathy as Paul flopped into his arms, sobbing. “W-W-We’ll never find P-P-Peach!” He said, sobbing. 

Just then, George seemed to appear out of nowhere. “Aww what’s wrong Paulie? George asked. 

Paul sniffled. “I l-l-lost Peach!” He said with tears flowing down his soft cheeks.

George gave Paul a quick kiss and showed him something. His missing cat. Paul’s eyes lit up as he hugged her close. “Peach!” He shouted, very excited. “Where did you find him?”

“I found her on the floor all dirty so I gave her a wash. Now she’s all clean for you!”

Paul flinged himself onto George, practically bursting with joy. “Thank you thank you thank you!” He said, hanging off of George’s shoulders. He was very happy to have his kitty back. 


	32. Angel Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul's just a cute angel.

John was sitting on the couch, sipping some coffee while reading the newspaper. It was a nice Sunday morning in The Beatles household. December was right around the corner, meaning the holiday season was coming up. The snow had been falling for quite some time and ever since the beginning of November everyone has had that 'Happy Holiday's!' type of attitude. John loved it. So did Paul. He loved sitting in the living room as the early morning sun shown it's beautiful light through the windows. He loved how quiet it was in the mornings too. Everything was perfect.

Just then, he heard the quiet shuffling of feet come down the stairs and down the hallway. He couldn't tell who it was. The footsteps were light and graceful, so perhaps it was George. But they were also slow. George was always quick in the morning. He wanted to get breakfast ready and ready to eat in the morning. George was also in the kitchen at the moment. So George was out.

These footsteps sounded slow, and tired. They sound like the footsteps of someone who was currently rubbing their eyes as they stepped out of their bedroom. Perhaps it was Ringo. Ringo was chipper, yet always slow in the mornings. Yet the footsteps weren't heavy like his. They were light and graceful.

That could only leave one person.

Just then, Paul appeared in the living room. He had on an oversized t-shirt along with a pair of John's pajama pants. He was holding a stuffed raccoon in his left hand while he rubbed his eye sleepily with his right. "Mmmm....morning Daddy." Paul said sleepily, crawling into John's lap. For a grown man, he was awfully light. It was like John had a cat in his arms. Who knew Paul was this light.

"Good morning angel. Did you sleep well?"

Paul giggled and held his raccoon close to his chest. "Yes I did. I dreamed about you all night." He said, sounding like a six year old.

"Aww. How sweet." John said, lightly kissing Paul's rosy cheek. "I dreamed about you too. I dreamed that we got married in a pretty forest."

Paul smiled. Little Paul always liked the idea of being with John forever (and ever) He loved to imagine getting married to John somewhere very pretty and magical, like a forest. He did NOT want to imagine a world without John, so he imagined one with John. "Aww Daddy. You're making me bwush..."

John chuckled and held Paul close. He was truly a beautiful boy. He would protect this beautiful boy for forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this was just a short drabble. I have run out of ideas


	33. Too Many Lollies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Paulie had too many Lollies. Poor thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I'm officially taking requests! If you want me to write about any little beatle of your choice along with a scenario (that's non sexual) I'll do it! Note: Different Little Beatles will be in different books. Paul has his own book Ringo has his etc. Request on my tumblr blog https://maccaandthebeatles.tumblr.com/

Paulie slowly snuck into the kitchen, quiet as a mouse. He had to make sure he wasn't seen or heard. John had a GIANT jar of lollies in the kitchen and he wanted another. He already has had four today, now he was hunting for his fifth. Even though John had already cut him off at the second one.

He skittered into the kitchen quickly and quietly. He was like a little mouse scurrying across the floor. He looked around, looking for anyone nearby. All clear. He hastily opened the jar, grabbed a big, shiny lolly, and sprinted into his room without being seen.

Mission successful.

***

Paul groaned in pain as he held one of his many stuffies in his arms. He shouldn't have had that fifth lolly. He loved them dearly but he had to admit, a lot of sugar made him sick.

Paul whimpered as he felt the queeziness kick in. He didn't care how much trouble he got in. He just wanted his Daddy. He slowly got out of bed, holding that small raccoon in his hands, and walked the infamous walk of shame to John's bedroom door.

John was strumming his guitar, thinking up lyrics and tunes in his head as he did so. He loved the silence. It gave him enough time to think, to focus. It was nice that he didn't have a six year old clinging to him for once (although John would never admit it) He was just about to write down some lyrics, when he heard a soft knock at his door, along with a pitiful wail.

"Daddyyyyy!"

John bolted off his bed to answer the door and opened it to see Paul standing there with a tear streaked face, along with a bloated tummy. "Awww angel...." He said, picking Paul up and taking him into his bedroom. "What's wrong?"

Paul didn't want to tell John what he did. John didn't like it whenever Paul was sneaky because it 'Made his heart hurt.' Paul hated hurting John's heart. But he knew he had to tell John the truth in order for John to heal him properly. Paul sniffled as tears welled up, and began to sob into John's shoulder. "I'm sorry Daddy! I-I t-took more l-lollies even th-though you told me n-n-not to!" He sputtered out. John sighed. He knew this would happen. Even as an actual little kid Paul really enjoyed sweets. No wonder he was sneaky. John kissed his cheek and wiped Paul's tears away with his thumb gently, showing Paul that he was not angry at him, just mildly upset (but of course we all know that John was crying inside because his little boy hurt)

"James you know better than to take things without asking." John said softly, but firmly. Paul just nodded his head in shame.

"But you know what this is?" John said poking Paul's poor tummy. "A lesson. Now next time you want more lollies you will think twice. Alright? Now let's go get you some medicine and a blanket. Let's watch a movie together."

Paul gave John a weak smile and settled into his shoulder as he was whisked away into the living room. Now he knew that when John said no more lollies, he meant it. He was so glad that John wasn't angry. He was lucky to have a Daddy like him


	34. Baby Chatter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul is just chattering about anything to John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey where did you guys go? I miss you all :(

John held Paul in his lap as they watched TV together. Paul was cuddling John while he was getting all cozy underneath a blanket with a stuffie. Since there was really nothing interesting to watch on TV, they just talked. Paul was talking to John about anything on his mind, and John was just listening as he admired his baby.

"Daddy the dentist is evil!" Paul said, snuggling underneath the blanket with an adorable little pout.

"Oh really? Why?" John asked, ruffling Paul's hair.

"He steals your teeth! He uses the buzzy thing to cut out your teeth and then he sells them to the tooth fairy." (actual quote from my little cousin) Paul said.

John chuckled. Yeah no one likes going to the dentist, but he didn't use the drill to cut out your teeth. "Angel you're being silly. He doesn't use the drill to cut out your teeth."

"He does too!" Paul argued.

John rolled his eyes and held Paul close. "Okay angel. Whatever you say."

As they watched TV Loony Tunes happened to come on. Paul _loved_ Loony Toons. He practically jumped off the sofa he and John were cuddling on and began to watch intently. The entire time they watched he had to comment on _everything_ funny that the characters did. Anyone else would find it annoying. But John found it adorable. Honestly he found thought his angel was more interesting than a cartoon.

When some coyote character got an anvil dropped on his head, Paul burst into a fit of giggles. "Look! W-Wiley Coyote got a heavy thing dropped on his head!" he giggled. 

"Angel do you know how cute you are when you laugh?" John asked, poking Paul's nose.

"Daddy! Don't poke my nose!" Paul said with a pout.

Just then, George poked his head into the living room. "Mind if Ringo and I join you? Ringo wants to watch."

Ringo then poked his head in, and ran into the living room bursting with energy. He had little gear on, and a stuffie in his arms. 

"Richie? You're little?"

George nodded and picked Ringo up. "Yep. Looks like you have a little buddy to play with now." 

And then they all watched tv.


	35. Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby gets overwhelmed :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay this is more of a vent work but its still going to be cute don't worry.

It was all too much.

The Beatles were hosting an event at their house. A lot of people were there. Mostly family. Brian and George M were there as well. It was crowded, but not too crowded. However it was still enough to make Paul nervous.

He has always been a social butterfly, but hated big crowds with a passion. He could do shows just fine but that was just because he had his bass with him.

Right now he had no bass.

He tried his absolute best not to look like an absolute wreck, but he could only keep the charade up for so long. It was only a matter of time before he was a wheezing, sobbing mess. Along with his anxiety also came with the urge to be little. It was his go to coping mechanism when he was stressed out, so naturally, his mind begged him to be little.

But unfortunately, he couldn't cuddle his stuffies around about 15 other adults.

Paul tensed. The crowd seemed to be growing bigger. The crowd seemed to be growing louder and stronger. It felt like he was being drowned in a sea of millions of voices all talking at the same time. He felt trapped. Unable to breath. He had to get out of there.

_And fast._

But for some reason Paul's body just couldn't move. It was like he was paralyzed. He was trapped in this angry sea of voices. He was going to drown. He was going to die in this hell hole he called a social function. His thoughts started to swirl around in his head, confusing him on what to do. One thought said to go little. One said to stay put and deal with it. Others said to have a massive breakdown. Now his own voices were adding to the chaos of the other voices.

It was all too much.

He got up from where he was sitting and ran out of the room. He ran up the stairs, down the hall, and into his bedroom. As soon as the door was closed, he fell to the floor with a thud. It was like his legs had just vanished.

Paul sobbed. He absolutely lost it. He started to wail and cry like a newborn baby. That was the only thing he could do. Luckily his bedroom was the furthest down the hall from the stairs. No one at the party could hear his cries.

That was both a good thing and a bad thing.

All he wanted was John. He was the only thing Paul wanted. He didn't want George, He didn't want Ringo, he didn't even want his actual dad (who was at the party.)

He only wanted John.

Paul practically leaped up onto the ceiling when he heard a soft knock on his door. His eyes grew wide as saucers as he let out a terrified gasp.

"Paulie, can you open up? It's Johnny."

Thank god. His prayers were answered. He slowly got up from where he was sitting, and with shaky legs, walked over to the door and opened it.

When he opened it, he saw John. Handsome, charming, lovely John. Paul was just frozen for a minute, unable to move or think properly. He was only focused on John. But then, it was like his body shut down as he collapsed onto John, wheezing and sobbing like an infant.

"Oh darling." John said sympathetically. "That party was too much wasn't it?"

Paul could only nod his head as he shook and trembled like a leaf in the autumn wind.

John sighed. He hated seeing Paul so upset. He cherished Paul like he was a rare treasure. To see him so upset made him upset too. He only wanted to make him happy.

"Angel how old are you feeling right now?" John asked, wondering if Paul was little.

Paul shook a little more and held up four fingers. Oh no. He really was stressed out.

"Alright love. Come on, lets go hang out in my room yeah? Or do you want to go in here?"

Paul sniffled and pointed to his bedroom. John understood, and took him in.

After that they just cuddled and hugged. Paul eventually calmed down but by then the party was already over. He was exhausted anyways. He didn't really feel like partying anymore. He just laid his head in John's lap as he felt his sleepiness begin to swallow him whole.

"You're tired aren't you angel?" John said, rubbing Paul's back in small, soothing circles.

Paul nodded. "S-Sleepy...." He managed to get out. His breaths were still uneven and shaky, but he was calm.

John slowly took Paul off of his lap and got him changed into one of his night shirts. He laid Paul down on the bed and changed him into a shirt and a nappy. He then tucked Paul into bed and turned on his stars. He was originally going to cuddle Paul until he went to sleep, but he ended up falling asleep too.


	36. Whoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul had an accident and John wasn't as forgiving as usual.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGST WARNING
> 
> Also Sevielchel I used your incontinence idea okay? I just like that idea

Paul ran down the hallway of The Beatle's household giggling and occasionally squealing with happiness. George chased him around, pretending he was a monster (which Paul found hilarious) George absolutely loved all of this. He loved watching Paul's face light up every time he caught and tickled him. He loved hearing his giggles. Each one more joyful and happy than the last.

John and Ringo had to go help Brian out with something so Paul was left with George. Paul had gone little (it was the usual time of the week anyway) so George decided to watch him. They had started off playing simple board games, and it escalated to Paul running from George as he held to stuffed animals in his arms.

Now Paul absolutely LOVED it when George babysat. George was more laid back than John or Ringo. He let him do a lot of things he couldn't get away with when John was around. He was allowed to stay up later, he was allowed to run around in one of John's big t-shirts and nothing else, and, George didn't force him to wear a nappy. (well he did but he didn't check as often as John did so Paul could get around it easily)

You see, Paul had gone down with a pretty awful sickness. The medicine he needed for it was helping him a lot, but it came with a price. One of the side effects was incontinence. Paul had wet himself at least three times in the past week (which was humiliating for big and little Paul.) So, John made him wear them. Luckily, the boys were discreet about it, and hardly ever brought it up, which Paul appreciated dearly.

Now for some reason little Paul thought he could magically hold it through sheer willpower. He thought he could just magically hold it whenever he wanted and would often refuse to wear a nappy. He didn't hate them. He loved how comfy they were. He just really didn't like wearing them ALL the time.

While Paul was running, he felt that all too familiar feeling just appear out of no where. He had to go badly. He had to find a bathroom RIGHT NOW or else he would end up having another accident. He started sprinting towards the bathroom, but unfortunately, he couldn't make it. He started to dribble a little. Paul thought he could make it with a feeling of useless hope and some how sprinted faster. But it was no use.

It all just happened so fast.

Now Paul was crying softly on the floor, absolutely humiliated as everything just happened. He felt the fluid leak out of him, through his underwear and onto the hardwood floor. He hated this. He hated all of this. He just wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear. He felt shame wash over him like a tidal wave as George approached him.

"Aww Paulie don't cry." George said, picking him off the ground. "Did you forget to put on a nappy again?"

Paul shamefully nodded. He hid his face in the crook of George's neck as he embraced him.

George felt his heart ache. He knew damn well how embarrassing this was for the little dude. "Well let's go get you cleaned up okay? We can clean this up before Daddy gets home."

Paul took George's hand and followed him to the bedroom. He was glad that George was so understanding.

Now Paul was in new clothes, and a nappy. He was sitting patiently on the bed as George went into the garage to find the mop. While he was waiting, he heard the front door open, and John calling his name.

Paul hesitantly got off the bed and walked over to where John was. John had a look of disappointment on his face. Oh no.

"Paulie, do you mind explaining this to me?" John asked, pointing to the spot on the floor.

Paul's cheeks went bright red. "Uh-uhm.....I h-had an accident...."

John sighed. "Paul why didn't you put on a nappy like I asked you to earlier?"

"I th-thought I could-"

John cut him off. "Paul I have explained it to you a million times. You can't. Why do you continue to disobey me and George when all we're doing is helping you?" John said, raising his voice a little.

Paul just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. He was so ashamed and embarrassed that he felt tears begin to form in his eyes. His vision became all blurry and distorted as they welled up in his pretty and sparkly doe eyes.

"Paul stop. This is not going to work on me this time. I am tired of you always trying to weasel yourself out of these situations." John said, louder than normal. "Do you think I like this?"

Paul shook his head no.

"Well then quit it! I don't like having to explain to a grown man why he needs to wear protection. You know that you can't hold it, so stop being a child and just deal with wearing nappies! Now come on. I want you to sit on that chair until I come back." John said, pointing to the infamous, time out chair.

Paul wasn't going to argue. He just didn't want to. He just hid his face and did a walk of shame over to it and sat down, trying not to cry. John however made his way to the garage, only to find George standing in the hallway, with a furious expression on his face.

Before John could even form a sentence, he was pulled into George's room. George did his best not to lose his temper with John. "John you didn't have to yell at him like that!" He said both calmly and furiously at the same time.

John sighed. "George he's doing this out of defiance. I want him to learn that it's not okay."

"He's doing this because he's ashamed! He hate's wearing those damn things all the time because it's humiliating. He doesn't want to wear them and he certainly doesn't want to talk about wearing them either."

John sighed. "Well George I get that but he can't sneak around me and not wear them when he KNOWS he has to."

John had a point. George couldn't argue with that one. "Well you could have been nicer. Paul looked ready to die while you were yelling at him. You need to control your temper before Paul chooses to stop regressing around you entirely." George said as he grabbed the mop, and left the room.

John sighed. George was right. He has been a little rougher with Paul lately. John knew how sensitive he was. He knew he got embarrassed easily. Yeah Paul shouldn't have snuck around wearing a nappy, but he shouldn't have yelled at him for the entire world to hear. He's just been so tired, he just didn't want to deal with it all.

John shook his head. No! Just because he is tired doesn't mean that the others should suffer because of it. He was going to apologize to Paul right now. He got up, straightened his clothes, and went to go retrieve his little boy.

When John returned he saw Paul sitting on the chair, sniffling as he stared at the wall. The spot had been cleaned, and George was nowhere to be found. He was probably just putting the mop away. John walked over to the sniffling Paul, and lightly touched his shoulder. "Angel, can you look at Daddy?"

Paul turned around in the chair to face John. What John saw was heartbreaking. His cheeks were all red both out of embarrassment and the tears, his eyes were red, wet, and puffy from crying, and two, shiny tears rolled down his soft, cherub cheeks. John felt like shit.

John picked Paul up off that chair and held him tightly. Paul wrapped his arms around John's neck as he began to cry softly into John's shoulder. John hated seeing Paul like this. He just began to rub Paul's back, slowly, and softly. "Shhhhh. It's alright baby, it's alright."

John carried Paul to his bedroom and sat down on his bed, still holding the boy in his lap. "I'm so sorry I yelled at you angel." John said, kissing Paul's forehead.

Paul sniffled and nodded, still very upset.

John just continued to hold and comfort Paul until he calmed down. He made sure Paul was as comfortable as possible. Now they were both lying down in Paul's bed, cuddling as John apologized.

"Darling I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I shouldn't have been that upset." John held Paul's hand in his. "You just need to remember to put on a nappy. You know that."

Paul nodded. "I know. I j-just don't want to wear them. It's em-embarrassing." He stuttered.

John sighed. "I know it is. But we don't think of you any differently. Brian doesn't either. And you don't have to tell anybody else about your nappies. I promise only Ringo, George, Brian and I know."

Paul gave John a small smile. He held onto John tightly as he felt sleep starting to hold onto him. "I love you Daddy. I promise I'll wear a nappy for now on."

John smiled. He was glad that Paul forgave him. If he didn't, John would be the one sobbing right now. "I love you too angel."


	37. Don't judge me for this okay?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're judgemental please skip this chapter. I'm sensitive so lol

Okay.  
  
  
  
I wanna do another accident story but I can't figure out a plot.  
  
  
help pls?


	38. Little Angel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Paul is an actual angel!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a random idea I come up with. Nothing is different Paul just has angel wings now :p

John awoke to something occupying his mouth. It felt very soft and fluffy. What was this mysterious substance? John opened his eyes and saw a vast sea of white. That was all he could see.

Then he realized he woke up with Paul's wings in his face.

John smiled to himself and removed the soft, fluffy feathers from his mouth and face. He gently folded Paul's wings together, making sure not to disturb the younger lad and lay next to him, admiring what he saw.

Paul was sleeping so peacefully. No wonder people said that their loved ones looked like an angel while they slept. Paul was an actual angel, and John was sure there was no other human being alive on planet earth to compare with Paul's beauty. Paul's plump lips were open slightly, with soft, little snores escaping from it. With each breath that Paul took, his shoulders would move slightly. His eyelashes lightly brushed against his soft, chubby cheeks, which had a slight pink blush to them. And his wings were now folded neatly against his back, making him look more soft and cuddly than normal. Absolutely no one could be as cute as Paul.

John kissed Paul's nose and watched as Paul's doe eyes fluttered open. He looked up at John and smiled a big grin. "Daddy!" He said with a few soft giggles.

"Good morning angel." John said, stroking a strand of hair out of Paul's eyes. "Sleep well."

Paul sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His wings had now gone limp and were lying on the bed. He was wearing one of John's old shirts (with holes cut in them for his wings) that was waaaay too big on him, and nothing else. He looked precious.

"Mmm.....I slept good." He said, with a slight hint of a little boy voice.

John sat up as well and kissed Paul on his lips. He heard a small sound of surprise from the younger, making him chuckle a little. He broke the kiss and took Paul's chin in his hand, tilting his head upwards. "Do you want to get dressed or do you want to just go to breakfast in a t-shirt?"

Paul blushed. "Just a t-shirt."

John chuckled. "Are you wearing something underneath? If not we need to put something on."

Paul nodded. He allowed John to scoop him up in his arms as he wrapped his wings around him. John loved the feeling of Paul's big fluffy wings wrapped around his body. They were always so warm, and so soft. He was addicted to those things. He brought his little angel downstairs and greeted George and Ringo good morning.

John sat Paul down on the couch next to Ringo while he went to go cook breakfast alongside George. The morning was going by fine. Paul was just chilling on the couch, playing with some toys while Ringo kept an eye on him. George and John were cooking an amazing breakfast and nothing was catching on fire! John smiled to himself as he took pride in the fact that a morning went by alright without anything happening. It was just a normal morning.

Then Paul came in sniffling.

John immediately stopped what he was doing so he could tend to the poor boy. "Aww angel what happened?" John asked, pulling Paul into a hug.

Paul let out a small sob. "I c-caught my w-wing on something and a f-feather came out! It h-hurt real bad." He wailed, burrowing into John's chest.

"Aww baby I'm sorry. Which wing hurts?"

Paul pointed to his right wing and John took it into his hand gently. He kissed the spot where Paul said it hurt, then kissed his lips. "Did that make it better darling?"

Paul blushed and smiled up at John. "A little...."


	39. Show Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wanted to show off Paul to the rest of the beatles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm tired so It might be short :/

"Daddy they're a little big."

Paul came out of John's bathroom dressed in his new dinosaur pajamas. They were the kind that were just one piece and zipped up. It was a little t-rex with green scales, a yellow belly, and blue spikes on his back. The pajamas were indeed a little big on him. The sleeves extended past his hands, the feet were a little loose, and it looked baggy. But it didn't make him look bad. It actually made him look cuter.

"But darling that's the whole point." John pointed out, pulling Paul into his lap. "It might shrink in the wash so I got it a size bigger."

"Oh okay." He said, just happy to have warm pajamas for the winter.

John smiled as he held his little boy in his arms. He could not believe how soft the fabric of Paul's pajamas were. It was like he was cuddling a teddy bear. I warm, soft, adorable teddy bear. John pulled the hood over Paul's head, making him look like a dinosaur. John did his best to not squeal like a teenage girl.

Paul giggled and held his arms up like they were T-rex arms. "Rawr!" He said, trying to sound intimidating, and failing.

"Oh no! A big scary dinosaur!" John said, pretending to be surprised. Paul began to "claw" at John, causing John to fall backwards onto the bed, pretending to be defeated.

Paul laid down on John's chest and wrapped his arms around him. "Mine." He said with a mischievous little grin.

"No I think it goes the other way around." John said, sitting up. "Wanna go downstairs and show George and Richie your new pajamas?"

That got Paul's attention. He loved it when John showed him off. "I wanna go!" He said, wrapping his arms around John's shoulders.

"Oh you want me to carry you?" John asked him. "Can't you walk yourself you silly little boy?"

"I'm not a little boy I'm a dinosaur!" Paul corrected. "Can you please carry me Daddy?"

"Hmmm.....I'm not sure...." John said, teasing the younger

"I'll give you extra lovies! I promise!" Paul said with pleading eyes.

"Well..........alright. Come on let's go downstairs." 

"Yay!" Paul exclaimed, kissing John on the cheek. "I love you."

John's face turned a slight shade of pink. Paul's kisses were amazing. They were so soft and gentle, it felt like a kitten was gently nudging him. "I love you too angel."

Downstairs, George was reading the newspaper while Ringo watched something on TV. They had all just had dinner and were all relaxed, full, and in a good mood. George heard footsteps and chatter coming down the stairs. From the sound of Paul's voice, Paul sounded little. 

"Oh Richie, looks like Paulie's little." George said with a smile. "Can you please go prepare hot chocolate for us?"

"Sure thing." Ringo said, getting up and walking out.

Just then John appeared with Paul at the bottom of the stairs. Paul looked absolutely precious in his new pajamas. George smiled and immediately got up from where he was sitting to go steal Paul from John. "John were these the pajamas you were talking about?" George said, taking Paul away from John. "These are adorable."

John sat there with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Did he just steal my child?"

George sat down on the couch and sat Paul in his lap. Paul tried to act all scary, but George just laughed and stuck a pacifier in Paul's mouth.

Ringo came out of the kitchen with a tray of hot chocolate. Then all four of them sat on the couch, and cuddled the night away.


	40. Too Fat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor baby thinks he's too fat :(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright look this is sort of a vent work alright? Been having some problems with body positivity lately. So instead of dwelling on it like an idiot, I wrote this to get some weight off my chest. You may skip this chapter if you wish.
> 
> This will not have anything to do with past or future chapters. This is a nonsense chapter. It doesn't exist in my (canon??????) Little Paul universe.

Paul sighed as he looked in the mirror, unsatisfied with what he saw.

He saw what others did not see. He saw a version of himself that only he could point out. But he didn't know that. To him, it seemed like his imperfections were so obvious, that the entire world could see. He saw every blemish and every flab on his body. To others, he looked fine. He looked like a healthy man (or to the lads, a healthy little boy) But to him, he didn't see that.

He saw a monster. Something that was too ugly to even be considered healthy. Although the lads, his doctor, and the thousands upon thousands of screaming fans commented positive things about his looks every day, it was like he could not see that. It was like their words turned to static. They became indecipherable sounds that could not be translated into any language. He couldn't see what others see.

He saw someone unhealthy.

He saw someone fat.

He saw someone _ugly._

Even in little space he couldn't escape the constant stream of negative thoughts. Every time he had to eat, a little voice in the back of his mind whispered, "Should you really be eating that?" He couldn't understand any of it. So, he just tried to ignore it, only causing it to grow louder and louder with each passing day.

The others have noticed too. Paul hasn't been eating as much as he used to, big or little. He already ate like a little bird, but now he was barely eating at all. Sometimes he would skip meals altogether, with the common excuse of "Tummy Problems." At first, the boys believed it. But now, they were getting worried.

Paul left the mirror and searched through his clothes. He was in little space this morning, so of course he needed his little clothes. He finally settled on a big, oversized t-shirt to mask his body, baby blue thigh highs, and a cute choker that John got him. He sighed as he left his room and went out into the living room.

When he got there he saw the lads sitting around the table, eating breakfast. The pleasant aroma of the food they were eating made his mouth water. The smell of waffles along with whipped cream and fresh strawberries flooded his nose. He would love a taste.

But, he couldn't. He had forbade himself from eating too much. If he had a single waffle, he would want more. He would keep eating until he was full. He CERTAINLY didn't want that. When you were full, you gained weight.

Or at least, that was how he saw it.

Instead of joining the others around the breakfast table, he went over to the area of the living room where all his toys were. He loved playing with toys. They kept his mind off of important things.

However, John decided that he has had enough of this madness. He cleared his throat, excused himself, and walked over to Paul. He sat down next to him with a smile on his face. "Good morning lovie. Do you want to come eat breakfast with me and the lads? Georgie made his waffles!"

Paul felt his stomach growl. When was the last time he ate? Yesterday morning? The day before? He knew it was sometime around this week, so at least things haven't gotten too bad yet.

Paul just shook his head no and continued to play with his toys. "No thank you. I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure? They have whipped cream and strawberries!"

"No. I'm not hungry. I just want to play." Paul wished John would stop talking about food. It just made his stomach hurt. He wanted to forget about his hunger alltogether so he could stop worrying. He wanted to stop worrying about calories, about weight, about _everything._

John sighed, knowing that Paul would answer with those words. "Paulie you've been saying that for a while now. All you've eaten is a couple of tiny snacks here and there, and that's it. Either you tell me what is bothering you, or I'm taking you to the doctor."

Paul looked at John with a look of worry on his face. Paul _hated_ the doctor. Even when he was big he hated the doctor. "Daddy I'm okay. I'm just not hungry."

John took the toy out of Paul's hand and set it gently on the floor. He scooped Paul up into his arms and was surprised to see that he weighed a little less than normal. It wasn't unhealthy, Paul still weighed about how much a person should weigh, it was just kind of shocking.

"Baby please tell me what's going on." John said, brushing a strand of hair out of Paul's face so he could look into his beautiful, hazel eyes. "You've been getting lighter sweetie. That's not good."

Paul sighed and looked down, tears of shame filling his eyes. John had caught him in a trap. Now he had to tell John the hard, embarrassing truth.

"I'm fat."

That was what he said. Plain and simple. And with that one little statement, came oceans of salty tears. Paul held onto John as he cried, years of negative thoughts and emotions spilling from his mouth like vomit. It made the others shocked. It shocked them to find out that their precious Paulie had been feeling this way for years. How could someone so beautiful, so _perfect,_ feel so ashamed of their own body that they went as far as to stop eating all together? It made George want to choke whoever encouraged/ started Paul's negative thoughts, it made Ringo frozen with shock, and it made John want to cry.

John wrapped the sobbing boy in front of him in a tight bear hug. He could understand where Paul was coming from. He had felt a lot of what Paul was feeling before. He had began forming unhealthy habits that took a while to break. It hurt to see his lover, his baby, his _other half,_ go through the same.

"Darling you're not fat." John said, holding back tears. The others came over and joined the pair on the couch.

Paul couldn't respond. His eyes were too full of tears, and his mouth was too full of sobs.

John kissed Paul's forehead gently. "Darling do you know how beautiful you are to us?"

Paul shook his head.

That broke John's heart right in two. Ever since he and Paul officially became a thing, he made it his mission to show him how beautiful he was every day of his life, be it small gifts, doing things for him, or just simple compliments accompanied by a kiss on the cheek. He failed his mission, and now Paul was paying the price.

Just then, a brilliant idea struck John. Perhaps his mission wasn't over. He could save it. "Paul. Look at me." John said softly, lifting Paul's chin so he could make eye contact. "Daddy wants to show you something."

Paul sniffled and took John's hand in his shaky one. He followed John down the hallway and into the bathroom. John held him in front of a mirror, and made sure Paul looked at it. "Darling what do you see?"

Paul grimaced at his image in the mirror. All he saw was a fat, ugly monster next to three skinny, perfect looking angels. He turned his head but John slowly put it back into place. "No no no, Paulie tell me what you see. Be honest."

"Me." He said simply, too embarrassed to point out his flaws.

"Tell me more than that love. Tell me what you _see."_

Paul sighed. "I see me. Fat, ugly me with fat cheeks, fat legs, a fat tummy, and messy hair. My eyes are all sunken in, my nose looks weird, and my eyes are the color of pond water." He said looking down in shame.

"That is not what I see at all my darling." John said, lifting Paul's chin so he could see himself in the mirror. "Do you want to know what I see?"

Paul shrugged. "What?" He asked in a monotone voice.

"I see a beautiful angel standing right next to me. He has an adorable little face with the cutest cherub cheeks God could give someone. He has the softest, pinkest lips I have ever seen on a person, and his eyes are a sparkly hazel color. His hair is a little messy, but it makes him look cuter. His tummy is exactly the right size and shape, along with his legs. I think he is the most beautiful boy on planet earth." John said, lifting Paul up into his arms. "Do you know which one of us that is?"

Paul shrugged. "Georgie."

John poked Paul's nose, making him giggle. "No you silly boy. I'm talking about you."

Paul looked up at John with his eyes shining with joy. "Really?"

John nodded. "Really. And you have no reason to believe that you aren't the beautiful boy you are. You don't need to do this to yourself Paulie, and you know what I'm talking about."

Paul felt his cheeks burn. Now that John pointed it out to him, he felt a little silly. He didn't need to go to such extremes to make himself look perfect when he already was. Only a silly person would do the things he did.

John picked up on Paul's embarrassed attitude. "Hey now, no need to feel embarrassed love. All you need to do is to just talk to me whenever you feel upset about you. When you do, I'll put you right back on track by doing exactly what I did here. Now come on, let's go finish up the waffles before they get cold."


	41. No More Tears Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paulie's crying and John sings him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been dead. I have no motivation to do anything and both anxiety and depression have been kicking my ass lately.

It was a cold night in November. Winter had arrived, the holidays had come, and the frosty air nipped and bit at the people below. Snow fell softly onto the cold, hardened ground, creating a nice, fluffy white blanket, wrapping it in cold. It was around midnight there. The people of London were all fast asleep in their beds, enjoying the comforting warmth that was beneath their covers. Everyone was far away in dreamland, making tonight seem like a peaceful night for all.

Except for one couple.

One couple's lights remained on, but only in one room of the house. If you looked into the window you would see the silhouettes of two people. One was sitting up on a bed, while holding another whose head was in the other's lap. Who were these people you might ask. Well, these are two people who you know very well. Those two silhouettes belonged to two very famous men. John Lennon, and Paul McCartney.

Paul buried his face into John's warm chest, sobbing as he laid down with him. John couldn't figure out why the poor boy was crying, but he had to be there for him. So he just held him and whispered quiet words of comfort into his ear, doing his best to calm him down.

Big, salty tears continued to stream down Paul's face as he hid it in John's old, wrinkly t-shirt. He didn't know why he was crying either. All he knew was that he was listening to a song on the radio that reminded him of him and John, and then he started crying. It started as small sniffles, but then it turned into fat, ugly tears.

"Darling would you please tell me what got you so upset?" John pleaded, kissing Paul's forehead. His hair felt like fine silk beneath his lips, and smelled like freshly picked strawberries.

Paul's big, pretty eyes just squeezed shut as another round of tears fell. "No...." He said softly, his voice cracking and breaking like fragile glass. "It's-It's dumb."

John sighed and patted Paul's back reassuringly. "Darling if it's making you this upset then it has to be something important. I don't care what it is. It could be a unicorn for all I care. I just want to know."

Paul breathed in, breath stuttering a little before returning to normal. He stopped hiding in John's face and looked John in the face. His big, pretty doe eyes stared at Lennon, still glistening with fresh tears. John just took his thumb, and wiped those tears away.

"Just tell me lovie. Take your time." He said softly, giving Paul a little kiss on the nose.

That one nose kiss was what made Paul spill everything. John had a hard time deciphering what Paul was saying due to all his crying, but he eventually figured it out. Paul had been unable to sleep that night, even though he had his favorite stuffie with him. So, he tried listening to music. Apparently, one of their special songs came on the radio. It was the lullaby that John sang to Paul when he was feeling really little. For some reason that triggered a strong emotional response within Paul, causing him to start bawling. John however didn't find it stupid or funny. He took this as seriously as a heart attack.

"So that's what's gotten so worked up?" John said, wiping Paul's tears away again.

Paul nodded timidly, awaiting John's harsh criticism. But instead, he got soft, comforting words that weren't harsh, or hurtful. John took him seriously, and began to explain what had happened.

"You see darling." John said, pulling Paul onto his lap. "Sometimes certain songs can trigger very strong emotions within us. Usually it's because it's very sad, or very pretty. But sometimes it's because it's linked to something that has happened in our lives, or something we hold near and dear to us. I think you were crying because that's the song I sing to you when you go to bed. You like it when Daddy sings that song don't you?"

Paul nodded, wiping some tears off with his big, fluffy sweater sleeve. It finally began to click. He loved John, and he loved it when John sang to him. That song probably made him cry because he loved John so much. "S-So I'm not w-weird?"

John smiled and shook his head. "Of course not. Even if you were weird I would still love you just as much."

John then began to tuck Paul back into bed, getting all of his favorite blankies and such. He made sure Paul was in a nice, soft nappy so he didn't have to worry about surprise nightmares making him wet himself, and he made sure that his nightlight was on. Next was the cuddling. John always cuddled Paul until he fell asleep. So, he got into bed, and held Paul close. Paul was so close in fact, that he could hear John's heartbeat.

"Daddy..." Paul said softly, trying not to disturb the peaceful atmosphere that filled the room. "Remember that western movie we saw in America?"

John nodded. "Yes I remember."

"Remember that song that was playing when the cowboy was going to bed?"

John nodded. "Yes I do darling. Do you want me to sing it to you?"

Paul nodded. John cleared his throat, held Paul close, and softly began to sing the lyrics.

_"The sun is sinking in the west_

_The cattle go down to the stream_

  
_The redwing settles in the nest_

  
_It's time for a cowboy to dream_

  
_Purple light in the canyons_

  
_That's where I long to be_

  
_With my three good companions_

  
_Just my rifle, pony and me"_

Once John sang the entire song, Paul was fast asleep right next to him, softly snoring as he rested on John's shoulder. His face was red and tear stained from crying, his hair was messy, and his lips were slightly parted. John smiled and kissed the boy goodnight, and silently maneuvered his way out of Paul's grasp to go sleep in the room right down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I just posted lyrics from a random song into the story lol. That song is just very special to me and I wanted to include it in here. Also, sorry if it sucked. Like I said, I've become very bad at writing lately.


	42. Too Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul's insecure again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus I haven't uploaded in forever. So sorry! Have this flufftastic chapter I cooked up for you guys! love ya!

John had been getting anxious.   
  
  
Paul hasn't age regressed in at least three weeks. He was big all of the time, and not once during those three weeks did John see Paul playing with toys or dressing cutely. No. Instead, Paul was being uptight, irritable and just plain rude at times. Although he was doing his best to conceal it, he was failing miserably.   
  
  
They had been working on a new album. Although Paul was genuinely happy while he was making music, the deadlines made him the most stressed out. Paul couldn't produce beautiful music in only a few short weeks. He needed time and patience. Paul was getting fed up with himself for being unable to meet the expectations others had set for him, and he was working himself to the bone. He would spend hours in his room, writing and strumming on his guitar. He would strum until his fingers bled. That wasn't good.   
  
  
Normally when Paul was stressed, he would just regress for a day or two. He would take a brain break. He would just stop, breathe, relax with John and play with his toys. But now, it seemed like Paul was allegedly hiding his little side, like he was repressing his urges to be little. It hurt John to see his baby like this. So he was putting a stop to this.   
  
  
John walked down the hallway to Paul's room, where all he heard were sour notes and frustrated groans. That left a little sting in John's anxious heart. When he walked into Paul's room, he looked wrecked. He had dark circles underneath his eyes, eerily resembling a raccoon. His hair was messy and not in a cute way. He looked like a ghost, a shadow of his former self.   
  
"Wow." Was all John could say. He could not believe he was seeing the most optimistic Beatle looking like this. "You look like shit son."   
  
  
Paul let out a half-hearted chuckle. "I know."   
  
  
John sat next to Paul and wrapped his arm around his shoulder lovingly. Paul reluctantly accepted this romantic gesture and placed his head on John's shoulder. For the first time in weeks, Paul felt more at peace. John's presence made him feel more secure and safe.   
  
  
"Do you need to regress love?" John asked, petting Paul's hair.   
  
  
"No," Paul said, getting up immediately. It was like he was disgusted with the word.   
  
John sighed. " Paul, you know you need to. You haven't regressed in weeks, and it's beginning to show. " He said, standing up.   
  
All Paul could do was sigh as he got back to work. " John, I am fine. Just because I haven't played with blocks in a couple of weeks, that does not mean that I'm hiding anything. I'm just busy,"   
  
John wasn't buying it. " Paul, I have known you for years. I know when you're hiding something. The signs are obvious. You have done nothing but eat and work all day for three weeks. You're clearly stressed out and tired. Forget the fookin' deadline! I'll talk to Brian about it, but Paulie please. " John grabbed Paul's shoulders, shaking him a little. Paul looked up at John who had worry plastered all over his face. "Please stop doing this to yourself."   
  
Paul felt guilty. He knew John was genuinely concerned about him. They had been dating been for years now, and John knew him better than any of the others. He hated hiding from John. It made it seem like all of that progress just magically disappeared.   
  
"John," Paul managed to say." I'm sorry. I just, can't be little today. Or tomorrow, or... "Paul looked down guiltily." Or ever again. "   
  
John looked at Paul like he had developed another head. "What on Earth do you mean love?"   
  
"Well..." Paul stammered. "I heard you talking to the others about how I was annoying and a handful when little. I thought you didn't want to take care of me anymore, so I stopped. "   
  
John suddenly just burst out laughing. "What?!" He said, doubling over in howling laughter. "Why on Earth would I say such a thing? You clearly must be mistaken, my love. " He said as he swept Paul into his arms and kissed his nose.   
  
"Alright John, I get it. You're sweet. But could you please put me down? " Paul said, struggling in his arms.   
  
John laughed. "Nope. Now come on. I'm going to prove to you that I love taking care of you. No matter what. "   
  
John carried Paul into the living room and sat down with him on the couch. Although Paul wanted to resist John, for some reason he couldn't. It was like he was being forced to observe what was happening.   
  
George and Ringo looked up at the two, confusion spread all over their faces. "John, what are you doing?" George asked, knowing that Paul wasn't little.   
  
John gave him a smirk as he held Paul close. "Our poor little boy right here thinks he's annoying when he's little. He has been refusing to go little even though that's against the rules. " John said, poking Paul's nose knowing it would make him giggle. " So as punishment, he is going to have us prove to him we love taking care of him whether he likes it or not. Who's with me? "   
  
The two men both said,  "I am!" in unison as they scrambled to get Paul's little gear. Ringo provided the pacifiers, nappies, sippy cups, and little snacks, while George got the toys, blankies, clothes, and coloring books. Soon enough, Paul was laying in John's lap with the other three right next to him, wearing a nappy that was hidden by his dinosaur footed sleeper. He was wrapped up in a soft blue blanket like a burrito and had an assortment of different pacifiers, snacks, and sippy cups with different assortments of beverages on the coffee table.   
  
"Look at how beautiful you look, Angel." John said, ruffling Paul's hair. That word always managed to make Paul feel more little. It was like a trigger word. Paul could already feel his adult worries slip away as he was pampered by the other three.   
  
"I know. Doesn't he look adorable all wrapped up like that? " Ringo cooed, kissing Paul's blushing cheek.   
  
Paul wrapped his arms around John as he felt himself fall deeper and deeper into headspace. He didn't even feel his youngest anymore. He felt like a little baby. He completely felt dependant on John and if anyone took John away he would throw a fit.   
  
"He's our little boy," John said, holding onto Paul, allowing him to regress as far as he needed to. " He's only ours, and we love taking care of him don't we? "   
  
Paul smiled as he heard the others agree. Maybe he was being absurd earlier.


	43. Baby Beatle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been requesting Baby Paulie for a while now. GUESS WHAT LOSERS?! (jk) IM ON A WHOLE BABY PAUL ROLLLLL

Paul woke up that glorious morning feeling giddy and happy. It was like the entire world turned into magical rainbows and sunshine overnight. Paul just seemed to smile at everything as he looked around. His stuffies looked more happy than usual, and his soft, plush blankets seemed to be way more comfortable when they were last night. Paul burrowed into his many pillows and stuffies sleepily, just wanting to sleep the day away. But then, he noticed something.   
  
  
John wasn't there.   
  
  
Oh no.  Where was John? He couldn't do anything without John. Ever since last night, it was like he couldn't even breathe without John. The world was scary. He needed his Daddy to be there to protect him. He would give anything to be in his arms right now. Paul felt tears come to his eyes as he looked anxiously around his room, desperately hoping to find John. But, he wasn't there. He felt tears fall down his cheeks as he started crying.   
  
  
Just then John came into the room and instantly pulled Paul into a gentle hug. "Aww Angel..." He said, holding Paul tight. "Why are you so upset?"   
  
  
Paul just continued to softly cry on John's chest, only letting small noises escape his mouth. John then caught onto what was happening. Paul was in baby space.   
  
  
"Aww baby it's okay." John said, rubbing Paul's back as he cuddled him on his bed. "Daddy is right here darling. How about we put you in a new nappy and some clothes? That should make you feel better. " John then stuck one of Paul's many pacifiers in his mouth and carried his baby boy to his closet. There, they decided on an adorable, fuzzy kitty footed sleeper complete with a kitty hood. It was a little big on Paul, making him look extra adorable.   
  
  
John gently kissed Paul's dainty little nose, causing him to giggle through his dummy. (Pacifier) "You look so adorable you know that baby?"   
  
  
Paul merely made a cute little noise as he hid in his blankie, obviously flattered by John's honeyed words. John couldn't help but smile as he examined his baby's little antics.   
  
  
"Baby," John said, pulling down Paul's blankie to reveal his blushing face. " How about we go down and see George and Richie? "    
  
  
Paul smiled behind his dummy and giggled. He then wrapped his arms around John and refused to let go.   
  
  
"I'll take that as a yes," John replied, scooping Paul up into his arms. He made sure his baby wouldn't fall out of his arms, and then took Paul downstairs to see the others.   
  
When they got to the kitchen, Ringo and George were met with an adorable surprise. Paul was  sitting on John's  lap , dummy in  mouth ,  blankie in his  lap ,  playing with some  simple toys he  found laying around. Paul looked absolutely precious in his kitty sleeper, and they could distinguish the faint outline of his diaper poking out from it. George had to contain his squeals of joy as he went over to the pair. "Good morning little angel," George said as he ruffled Paul's hair.   
  
Paul responded with a silly little grin as joy shined bright in his eyes. He hadn't looked this happy in weeks.   
  
  
"Can I hold him for a minute, John?" Ringo asked as he popped some toast in the toaster.   
  
  
"Sure. Go ahead. " John said, picking up Paul with considerable effort (he was still a grown adult after all.) and placed him in Ringo's lap. However, Paul started to squirm and try to wriggle out of Ringo's secure grasp. He glanced over at John with a look of "Help me! " plastered across his face.   
  
  
"Huh," John said, picking Paul back up and sitting down on the sofa. "Guess he only wants me!"   
  
  
Ringo chuckled. "Yeah. I guess so! "   
  
  
Baby Paul could be quite a handful, but it was worth it to see his little smile.


	44. Let's Go Home Little One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a press conference Paul starts to become little. So, John tries to hurry things along and get Paul home.

This press conference was hell.

John hated press conferences. They were the bane of his existence. He would rather jump off of a cliff into a pit of fire rather than do a press conference. But, sadly that was not an option for him. Here he was, sitting in a room full of boring-ass reporters, feeling his soul leave his body out of sheer boredom. Well, at least Paul was with him.

Paul. His sweet, happy, sunshiny Paul. He cherished every small moment they shared. Be it a small glance at each other, then quickly looking away, or a sweet cuddle session on the couch while home alone. John recalled a time where both George and Ringo were out. They were just sitting on the couch, snuggling as the sun set behind the horizon. Not a single light in the house was on, but that was alright. There was enough beautiful orange sunlight coming in through the many windows of their shared house. It was perfect. His beautiful, baby boy was all snuggled up on his arm. He felt no worry, no stress, only complete peace as they sat.

But then John's attention was turned back to reality. He was whisked away from his perfect, peaceful wonderland as he felt a slight tug on his sleeve. At first, he thought it was Brian, but then he saw that it was his Paulie, staring at him with big, twinkly puppy-dog eyes. John had seen that look before. Oh no. Paul was little.

Paul had control over his little self most of the time. He almost never went little in public. But unfortunately, he was vulnerable to stress. Being little was his number one choice of stress relief, and after a while of doing that, it had become an instinct. John knew that Paul was trying his best, and if he was full-on little right now, things must have been bad.

"It's alright darling. It's almost over. Maybe Brian can end it early for us if he can." John soothed, holding his angel's soft little hand underneath the table cloth. That seemed to calm Paul down a little bit. He could feel a little bit of the tension ooze out of Paul's hand like slime. John looked into Paul's eye's one more time, silently telling him that it was going to be okay, then turned back to the press conference.

As soon as the damn thing was over, Paul was practically begging John to carry him. Unfortunately, the press liked to sneak secret photos of the Beatles from the shadows, so he couldn't. "Baby you have to be quiet," John said, putting a finger to Paul's beautiful pouty lips. "We don't want the newsies seeing us. Do we?"

Paul started to pout but then shook his head no. "Sorry Daddy..." He said, looking at the ground. All he wanted was to be held. It was a small, simple request, but John still shot it down. As a result, little tears began to form in Paul's eyes, and they slowly fell down his soft cherub cheeks.

"Now now little one," John said, wiping Paul's tears softly with his thumb. "There's no need for tears. Such a pretty little boy like you shouldn't stain his face with tears.

Paul looked up at John, eyes sparkling. John couldn't believe Paul was letting him do this, and in public no less. Although he was little, Little Paul was still aware of Big Paul's likes and dislikes. Big Paul wouldn't like it if John did this on a regular basis. It would make him seem weak, but now that Paul was letting him, this moment felt extremely intimate to John. He could _not_ screw this up.

"Baby I know you're stressed out, and I know you want to cuddle with me," John said, pulling Paul into a nearby closet and hugging him tightly. "But we have to wait a little bit longer. Tell you what, if you can be a big boy for about another ten minutes, we can snuggle up in the car together, okay?"

Paul smiled a little smile, knowing his Daddy was being sincere. "Okay Daddy." He said, looking at John with big, sparkly eyes. Although the small closet lightbulb emitted little light, John could see Paul's eyes shining eyes, and he was blind as a bat! He gave Paul a quick little kiss on the cheek, and led him out of the closet. They mingled their way through a sea of reporters, trying their best to not come off as rude, and finally, they were safe in their little car, with only themselves and Brian in the car.

The three big Beatles looked at Paul, whose head was in John's lap. He looked so done. Poor baby needed rest. George began to rub Paul's back in small circles, knowing that it would calm him down. Ringo pulled out an emergency pacifier out of his pocket and stuck it in Paul's mouth. John just held Paul in his lap, watching him sleep. If anyone other than the others and Brian laid a hand on him, they would be getting their teeth knocked down their throat.

***

As soon as they got home, John carried Paul upstairs into his bedroom and got him into some comfy clothes. It was simple, yet comfy. Paul looked absolutely precious. John held his little boy in his arms and invited the others upstairs to aid him in making Paul happy again.

And that was how John Lennon ended up on Paul's bed, playing peek-a-boo with him. It was childish, and if anyone saw him do it he would die, but right now, he was the happiest he had ever felt in a while. He was just playing with his baby boy, along with his two (basically) brothers, George Harrison, and Ringo Starr. Ringo was on a nearby beanbag chair, watching the scene with a smile on his face, while George cuddled up next to him. Every time Paul would giggle the entire room seemed to smile. His joy was contagious. John hid behind his eyes again, making little Paul confused "Daddy?" He asked, "Where did you go?". But when John opened his hands, revealing his face, Paul let out an adorable giggle, causing everyone in the room to feel that very same joy Paul was feeling. Absolutely nothing could spoil this moment.

"Daddy love's you Angel." John said, pulling Paul into his lap. Paul wrapped his arms around John, allowing himself to get closer to him. A sudden wave of drowsiness passed through them both, causing their speech to quiet down a little. Now, only soft whispers were allowed to be spoken, but that was okay.

The sun began to set on the horizon. No lights were turned on in the bedroom, but that was okay. The same, beautiful orange-yellow sunlight that John was thinking about earlier shone through the big windows, casting its light around the room. George and Ringo were sleeping on the beanbag chair now, exhausted from today's activities. They haven't eaten yet, but whatever. They could eat tomorrow.

Everything seemed to be okay.

"Daddy....." Paul said, rubbing his eyes sleepily. "Sleepy...."

John nodded, understanding what Paul meant. "Me too baby. How about we snuggle underneath the covers okay?"

And so, they both got underneath Paul's white comforter. Paul held his blankie and raccoon in his arms while he rested on John's chest. He didn't even resist the urge to close his eyes. All he wanted was sleep. His beautiful doe eye's closed, and his right thumb traveled to his mouth. John chuckled and replaced it with his dummy, then kissed his baby on the forehead, resulting in a sleepy smile.

Before John could fall asleep, he stared out of the window and watched the sun set behind the horizon line. He thought about how intimate this moment was, and how he might never get to have this moment again. He cherished every moment of it. He didn't worry about all of the things in his life for once. All he could focus on was the small, beautiful things going on around him. John felt his eyes grow heavier, and he too fell into a peaceful, undisturbed sleep like all the rest.


	45. George Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While John and Ringo are out George has to watch Paul (because little)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they are all so close they are basically in a polyamorous relationship now, so feel free to take everything as ship.

George stared at the note John had left on the fridge. _Since when does John get up before noon?_ George thought, taking the note in his hand. On it was a list and a range of phone numbers. On the note, it read,  
  


_**George, I had to go help Ringo with a project at the studio. We'll probably be home late. Paul has been feeling little a lot recently, so if he manages to wake up little, here is what you do.  
** _

**_1: Paul can not have too many sweets. He gets really hyper really quickly. Absolutely no sweets after 7:00 or else he won't be able to sleep._ **

**_2: He has a tendency to wander off when little. If you have to go shopping or something please make sure he's around you at all times._ **

**_3: He's very clumsy. Keep a package of DINOSAUR bandaids on you at all times. He refuses to use any others :P_ **

**_4: He has a habit of not going to the bathroom when he's supposed to. Watch for the signs and make him go if he needs to._ **

**_5: He's not allowed in the kitchen without supervision. Don't ask why just trust me on this._ **

**_6: Bedtime is at 11:00. If I'm not back before then, please put him to bed. There's a bedtime routine chart on his closet door._ **

**_7: If you give him a bath, please help him get out. Floors are slick._ **

**_That's basically it. I keep a chart of other minor rules and punishments on his closet door. Call Brian if you have any questions. He knows all about this stuff. Thanks for watching him. I left a payment of one sandwich in the fridge. Please make sure he stays out of trouble :)_ **

__**-John**  
  
George smiled at the note. Not because of the sandwich John left him but because of how responsible John had gotten. John didn't seem to notice, but all of this was prepping him for the future. George mostly knew the rough and rowdy John that was always getting into some sort of trouble. But after Paul came out as a little not too long ago, John seemed to be dedicated to making him happy. He thought it was all just play, but it was actually shaping him up to be a really responsible person.

George looked at the clock. _Huh. 9:30. I should probably go wake Paul up._ He thought. He got out some ingredients for breakfast, set them on the counter, then went upstairs to get Paul up and dressed.

When George walked into Paul's room, he saw a sight that almost made him squeal like a teenager. Paul was all cuddled up under the covers, fast asleep. He was only visible from the nose up. Everything else was covered in blankets and stuffies. His shoulders rose slightly with each breath he would take, and when he exhaled his nose whistled a little. His hair was all messy, sticking up all over the place, but it was adorable. In fact, it was probably the most adorable bed head George had ever seen. He smiled a little to himself as he slowly walked over to Paul's bed to wake him. He sat down on Paul's bed, swept the hair out of his eyes, and patted him on the back softly. "Paulie...." he spoke softly. "It's time to wake up."

Paul stirred a little in his sleep, slightly annoyed that he was being awoken. His eyes fluttered open, revealing the twinkliest pair of hazel eyes George had ever seen. He squinted a little when the sun caught his eye. He raised his hand up to his eye and began to rub it slightly. "Daddy?" He said, still very sleepy.

George chuckled. "No. It's Georgie. Daddy had to go to the studio with Richie."

Paul smiled when he heard that. He loved being alone with George. Although he was known as the quiet, reserved Beatle, he was quite the fun babysitter! "Georgie!" Paul said, hugging George tightly.

George gladly returned the hug and ruffled Paul's already messy hair. "Yep. It's just you and me today. Daddy probably won't be back until after you go to bed, so it's just you and me all day. Doesn't that sound fun?"

Paul nodded excitedly. George was probably the most fun babysitter ever.

Once George managed to pry Paul off of him, he stood up and stretched, before going over the morning plan. "Alright. So, how about we get you in some clothes, then we can go make pancakes together. Deal?"

Paul nodded as George got out some clothes for him. "Deal!" He said enthusiastically. Once George got him into some pretty basic clothes, (baggy t-shirt and overall shorts along with some cute thigh highs) they went downstairs to begin breakfast prep. Paul helped George with getting the bowls while George prepared the stove. Things were going smoothly.

"Alright Paulie, let's see here, what does the recipe say we need to add first?" George asked, pointing to the first thing on the list.

Paul looked at the list, and read it carefully. "One and one-half cups of flour." He read, very proud of himself.

George nodded. "Very good! Since when did you learn how to read fractions?"

Paul shrugged. "Daddy and I cook sometimes."

George reached for the flour but then remembered that he intentionally forgot to get it out so Paul could grab it for him. "I'm so silly." He said, pretending to act all flustered. "I forgot to get the first ingredient out. Paulie, can you go grab the flour out of the cupboard?" George asked.

"Okay," Paul said, walking over to the pantry to get the flour. However, when he was getting the flour down from the top shelf, the flour fell over, dumping it all over Paul. Luckily the whole bag didn't fall or else it would have looked like frosty the snowman paid a visit.

"Oh no!" Paul said as he started to get upset. "I'm sorry!"

George looked back and saw that Paul was _caked_ in flour. He looked ridiculous. George started to laugh as he saw how much flour Paul had gotten covered in. "Paulie it's okay! It's just flour. You go upstairs and get ready for a bath while I turn off the stove and sweep up the extra flour. Remember, don't turn on the water by yourself." George said, grabbing the broom out of the closet. Once Paul saw how relaxed George was, he began to relax. He gave George an okay as he went upstairs for his bath.

Once George got upstairs, he saw Paul sitting on the toilet lid with a towel over his legs. George found it adorable that Paul was a little shy around him. (despite the fact that they had seen each other naked a bunch already) "Alright. Let's get that flour washed off of you." George said as he started the bath. He made sure the water was warm, before putting the plug in.

"Can I have bubbles?" Paul asked coyly, kicking his feet as he stared at the ground.

"Well, I can't see why not," George said, grabbing the bubble solution. He poured a little bit in and watched as an explosion of bubbles appeared in the water. Once the tub was full, George flicked the water off and dried his hands on a nearby towel. "Alright, Paulie. The bath is ready."

Paul stared at the ground shyly. "Georgie, can you turn around for a second?"

George chuckled. Paul was so cute. "Alright, I'll turn around."

Once George's back was turned, Paul took the towel off and stepped into the bath carefully. "Alright, you can look now." Paul said once his lower body was completely hidden by the bubbles.

"Alright," George said, turning back around. He washed all of the flour out of Paul's hair and off of his back. Now Paul was just soaking in the tub, happily playing with his toys. "Paulie how about you soak for a little bit longer while I go make pancakes? They'll probably be done once you're ready to get out." George said as he got up to leave.

"Wait!" Paul called out. "Can you stay with me a little longer? I don't like bathing alone."

George did everything he could to maintain his cool. Paul was too god damn adorable. "Sure thing Paulie." He said, sitting down on the floor by the bathtub.

For the next twenty minutes, they kind of just chatted. Paul played with his toys happily while George watched him. They would talk about what Paul was doing, and what his toys were up to. After a while though, the water had gotten cold. "Georgie I wanna get out now."

George grabbed the towel and got it all ready for Paul. "Alrighty. Now, your daddy told me to help you out of the bath because it's slippery. So I can't turn around this time." George informed him.

Paul blushed a little. "Alright. Just don't look okay?"

George smiled. "I won't. I promise."

Once Paul was out of the bath and all dried off, George put him in some new clothes. This time it was just a big baggy sweater along with some shorts and thigh highs. They then went back downstairs to make pancakes together. George got the flour out this time and had Paul crack the eggs. They stirred the batter until it was ready to be thrown into a pan. George had Paul play in the living room while the pancakes were cooking though. Hot stuff and all that.

After breakfast, they just spent the day playing together. They played hide and seek, they played tag (safely) they played with Paul's toys and they even built a fort! George was going the full nine yards today. He was pulling out stories, cartoons, fun snacks, the works. It was exhausting, but it was all worth it to see that little boy smile on Paul's face.

Around 10:00 they were both worn out. They were watching some cartoons together on the tv, and around thirty minutes in, Paul was passed out on George's lap. George wanted to wake Paul up so he could put them to bed, but he was just so tired. He just couldn't walk. So, he decided to just roll with it and began to fall asleep with Paul.

***

At around 10:30 Ringo and John arrived home. They expected some sort of noise to fill the house, but everything was silent. The lights in the kitchen and hallway were off. The only light seemed to be coming from the living room.

When they got there, they saw George passed out on the couch with Paul asleep in his lap. John and Ringo looked at each other, silently telling each other that this was the most adorable thing in the fucking world. Sadly, they had to break this beautiful scene so Paul could get some good sleep. Ringo decided to wake George up, while John just scooped up his little boy out of George's arms.

As John was carrying Paul upstairs, Paul began to stir. He woke up in John's big, strong arms. "Daddy..." He said sleepily, but affectionately as he burrowed into John's jacket.

"Hello little Angel," John said, kissing Paul softly on the forehead. "Did you have a fun day with Georgie?"

Paul nodded sleepily into John's chest. "Mmmhmm. I had lots of fun."

John smiled. He loved it when Paul was all sleepy and affectionate like this. "I'm glad. You were a good boy I presume?"

Paul nodded. "Yes daddy...." He said, latching onto John's chest. "I wanna sleep with Daddy tonight..."

"Oh, you want to sleep with Daddy tonight?" John said, walking past Paul's room. "Okay. Let's put you down." John said as he opened the door to the bedroom and plopped Paul on the bed. He walked across the hall to Paul's room and grabbed Peach, Paul's bedtime buddy, and his pacifier. He returned to his room, flicked on the nightlight, (he had a spare in his bedroom because he's a loving Daddy <3) and slowly inserted the pacifier into Paul's mouth. "I grabbed Peach while I was there," John said, giving Peach to Paul.

"Peach..." Paul mumbled through his dummy, taking the cat in his arms as he cuddled it tight. John made sure Paul was comfy before laying down beside him, pulling the covers over both of them, and taking Paul into his arms. He was so lucky to have an amazing baby boy like Paul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have Paul spend more time with George! Then I'll move onto Ringo :D


	46. Richie Day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Ringo's turn with Paulie :D

Ringo walked into the kitchen expecting to see George making breakfast, but no. Instead, he only saw a single note hanging up on the fridge. Ringo could already guess what it was, so he took it off and began to read it.

_**Ringo, George and I went to a concert together. We'll probably be home late or tomorrow morning. Paul has been feeling little a lot recently, so if he manages to wake up little, here is what you do.  
** _

**_1: Paul can not have too many sweets. He gets really hyper really quickly. Absolutely no sweets after 7:00 or else he won't be able to sleep._ **

**_2: He has a tendency to wander off when little. If you have to go shopping or something please make sure he's around you at all times._ **

**_3: He's very clumsy. Keep a package of DINOSAUR bandaids on you at all times. He refuses to use any others :P_ **

**_4: He has a habit of not going to the bathroom when he's supposed to. Watch for the signs and make him go if he needs to._ **

**_5: He's not allowed in the kitchen without supervision. Don't ask why just trust me on this._ **

**_6: Bedtime is at 11:00. If I'm not back before then, please put him to bed. There's a bedtime routine chart on his closet door._ **

**_7: If you give him a bath, please help him get out. Floors are slick._ **

**_8: I already spoke to you about The Thing* earlier, so I don't need to explain this one. I spoke to Paul about it and said he's fine with it. Nappies are in his pajama drawer._ **

**_That's basically it. I keep a chart of other minor rules and punishments on his closet door. Call Brian if you have any questions. He knows all about this stuff. Thanks for watching him. I left payment on the counter. Please make sure he stays out of trouble :)_ **

_**-John** _

Ringo felt his heart leap with excitement. He was so happy to be watching Paul today. He and Paul haven't gotten a lot of time one on one, so this was a great opportunity. Ringo practically leapt into the living room to go straighten up the toys, but was disappointed to see Paul on the couch with a cup of tea and a newspaper.

"Good morning Richie." Paul greeted calmly from the couch. "John and George are out."

Ringo quickly stuffed the note into his pocket, knowing Paul was sensitive about his little stuff. "Yeah, I know. So..." he asked, desperately trying to find words to fill the silence. "Uhm...what do we have planned for today?"

Paul shrugged. "Well, there are some things I wanted to work on at the studio. I wanted to head over there with you to work on one of our more difficult songs."

"Alright," Ringo responded. He was disappointed that he didn't have to watch a little Paul today, but any time with Paul was quality time. Besides, he and Paul were close. It couldn't be too bad right?"

Paul then got up from his spot on the couch and straightened himself out. "Alright, well I'll go upstairs and get dressed, then we can head over to the studio. Brian knew we had some things we had to work on so he gave me the keys." He said as he put his cup in the sink, and went upstairs.

Now Ringo was all alone in the living room. he looked over at the little corner where all of Paul's toys were. He saw that a few were out of place. He chuckled to himself. Maybe Paul was more little than he liked to believe at the moment.

_I still have a chance..._

_***_

Everything was going smoothly. It was around noon now and they already mastered some of their difficult areas in their music. Paul and Ringo were having a good time jokin' around and making some beautiful sounds. Although Paul wasn't little, he was still having a great time.

However, at around twelve thirty he saw Paul shifting around quite a bit. Paul then cleared his throat, put his bass down, and disappear down the corridor that led to the bathroom and break room.

After a couple of minutes, Ringo decided to go check up on Paul. Normally he would have been back by now. So, he safely put away his drumsticks and went down the corridor to go retrieve him. But when he got there, he saw Paul sitting in front of a closed bathroom door, softly crying into his knees.

"Paulie?" Ringo asked, putting his hand on Paul's shoulder. Paul gasped and looked up, eye's shimmering with fresh tears. Paul had a familiar look in his eye. It was the one he always had when he was scared, or ashamed, but only when he was.....oh.

_He's little._

"Noooo!" Paul cried, hiding in his knees once again. "Don't look!"

"Aww baby what's the matter?" Ringo asked, turning Paul's head towards him again. "What's gotten you so upset."

Paul felt so ashamed of himself, he couldn't believe this had to happen in front of Ringo. He would have been fine if it was John, who _knew_ about his weak bladder, but Ringo? He never knew about it. Not once. "I-I..." He stammered, averting his eyes. "I t-tried to open the door but it wouldn't open and I...." He opened his legs a little so he could show Ringo what happened. Paul's dark pants appeared to be darker in a certain area, and a tiny puddle surrounded him. Ringo then realized what happened immediately.

"Aww, it's okay little love," Ringo said, pulling Paul into a hug. He rubbed Paul's back in the same small circles he would see John do constantly. "Everybody has accidents." 

"But n-now I'm all gross..." Paul sobbed into Ringo's warm chest. "I-I'm sorry..."

Ringo only shushed him as he comforted the poor boy. "Baby don't be sorry. I should have prepared more. Daddy told me about your little uh...problem."

Paul's face went bright red at that.

Ringo sighed. "Baby why don't you go get in the car and I'll clean everything up here. After that, I'll take you home and get you all cleaned up okay? After that, I was thinking about grabbing a little something to eat. That sound okay?"

Paul nodded, big hot tears still streaming down his face.

"Remember," Ringo said, helping Paul stand up. "Everybody has accidents. They just happen. There is nothing to be ashamed of."

That made Paul feel a little bit better. He allowed Ringo to tie his jacket around his waist, hiding the embarrassing stain, and then went straight to the car to wait for Ringo. Ringo had cleaned the little spot on the floor in no time and put away the instruments. Now, all that was left was to take Paul home.

***

Ringo sat Paul on the little sofa and untied his jacket. In the light, the wet patch was obvious. Paul looked like he wanted to crawl into a little hole and die. Poor thing was so embarrassed.

"Alright. Let's get these pants off of you okay?" He asked Paul, who gave Ringo the okay. Ringo undid Paul's belt buckle and his pants, and carefully slid them off of his body. He threw them into the hamper in a silly fashion to make Paul giggle a little, letting him know that he wasn't angry or disgusted at all. In fact, Ringo thought what he saw at the studio was a little cute, but he would never admit it. Ringo then walked over to Paul's pajama drawer and grabbed one of his nappies. He walked back over, wrapped Paul in it with care, and put him into his dinosaur footed sleeper. It was still a little big on him. It was adorable.

"There we go. All better." He said, pulling the little dinosaur hood over Paul's head. "You look precious!"

Paul's face turned a slight pink at the compliment, and he gave a coy little smile. Ringo scooped him up into his arms and brought him downstairs to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *The thing= Permission for the other two to change Lil' Paul


	47. No! I Won't Go to Bed!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul is refusing to go to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Angst

"No."

Paul huffed and crossed his arms, giving Ringo a defiant pout. It was around 11:00. Paul's bedtime. When Ringo announced that it was bedtime (John and George were out) Paul had gotten upset.

So now, here Ringo was trying to coax a five-year-old Paul McCartney to get ready for bed.

"Paul love it's eleven o, clock. John told me that was your bedtime and I have to follow the rules. If you don't go to bed now you're going to wake up tired and grumpy. You don't want that to happen do you?"

Paul just huffed and turned away. "I'm not going to bed!"

Ringo put his face in his hand. He was getting frustrated, but he didn't want to take his anger out on the lad. It was likely he was tired but in denial. So, he just had to make him see that he was tired. Also, Paul's pout was fucking adorable.

"Well, can you at least put on pajamas and brush your teeth?"

Paul let out an adorable little growl and gave Ringo a pouty look. "No."

Thus began a whole half-hour of dragging him to the bathroom, forcing him to brush his teeth, chasing him around the house, dragging him _all the way back_ up the stairs and up to his bedroom, then forcing him into a nappy and pajamas. Unfortunately, Ringo was only able to get a nightshirt on Paul before just giving up.

"Jesus..." Ringo sighed, putting down the shorts John had laid out for him. "You are a difficult child." He said under his breath. Ringo just felt too tired to deal with Paul tonight. So, he just got up, put the shorts on the dresser, and he walked out of the room to go lay down on the couch. Paul didn't even notice that he got up until he heard the door shut.

"Ha! I can stay up as late as I want now!" He said, grinning mischievously to himself. Although he felt triumph at first, immediately afterward came the crushing guilt. Paul didn't mean to make Ritchie upset. He was trying to play with him, to have a bit of fun. But after hearing his door being shut quite louder than normal, he felt a pang of guilt inside of him. Now that he thought about it, Ringo did seem sort of tired when he went to go get him for bed. He got so tired, he just gave up and left him to do whatever he wanted. Ringo never did that with Little Paulie.

Paul felt tears sting his eyes. Although to any adult this would have seemed small, to him, this was big. He thought Ringo was mad at him. He _hated_ it when people were mad at him, big and little. It was worse when he was little though. Paul felt tears spill out of his sparkly eyes as he got that familiar lump in his throat. His lip quivered as he put his face in his hands, and began to cry. "I'm s-sorry..." He said quietly, before having a full-on meltdown right on one of his beanbag chairs.

Paul's mind was so focused on his little anxious thoughts, that he didn't even hear John enter the room. The event they were at closed early due to bad weather, and he had come home to see Ringo on the couch, looking absolutely _done._ He woke up Ringo, who told him everything, and he went upstairs to go confront Paul, who was now having a meltdown.

John could understand why Paul was upset. When people got frustrated or mad at him when little his mind would immediately jump to the worst-case scenario. His mind would go, "They hate you for what you did." And he just couldn't take it. John tried to think of a way to "teach" Little Paul a lesson without punishment, then he got it.

John sighed and put his coat down on the floor, grabbing Paul's attention. When John saw Paul look up he almost cried. His face was stained with fresh tears, some still rolling down his face, and his cheeks and eyes were all red and puffy. His eyes were glistening with tears, a little bit of snot dripped from his nose (which he was quite embarrassed about) his lips were quivering, and his breath stuttered. _A lot._

"Come here baby." John said, holding his arms out and immediately Paul ran into them. Paul burrowed into John's shirt, soaking it with tears.

"Paulie Ritchie told me what happened," He said softly, but firmly. "Do you think that was a nice thing to do?"

Paul shook his head. "N-no..." he said, voice shaking.

It took John almost all of his strength to not burst into tears along with Paul. "Then why did you do it?"

Paul took a deep, shaky breath before telling John all of the details. He told him how he got all upset and grumpy and he didn't want to go to bed so he decided to mess with Ringo for fun. John could tell he felt extremely guilty, so he would go easy on him.

"Paulie do you feel bad for what you did?" John asked, rubbing Paul's back.

"Y-yes Daddy. I feel sorry..." He admitted into John's tear-soaked shirt.

"Are you sure? Are you just saying sorry to get out of trouble?" He said, taking Paul out of his chest so he could look him straight in the eye.

Paul stared straight into John's eyes. John could see genuine remorse in those beautiful, sad puppy dog eyes of his. "N-no Daddy..." He said, wiping his tears away with his sleeve.

John hugged Paul again, letting him cry himself out on his shoulder. "That's all I needed to hear." Once Paul had cried all of his tears away, John tucked him away in bed. Before leaving, he kissed Paul's little nose and told him, "I'll tell Ritchie what you said alright? Now, I'm willing to forget this, but you need to promise to never do this again, okay?"

Paul, who was very tired from all the crying, simply nodded. "Okay Daddy. Will you cuddle me?" He asked sweetly.

John could never deny Paul of a request like that. So, he slipped his shoes off, stripped down to his boxers and his undershirt, and held Paul in his arms as he fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this was crappy it's almost 4 am here.


	48. Sorry....

Okay I know I'm slow with updates. I'm trying okay? Depression has been kicking my ass lately and I've been trying to kick its ass but it aint workin. I'll try to post a new chapter soon. Love you guys!


	49. Kitty!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John brings a kitten home. Paul falls in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to make this a modern AU. Don't @ me
> 
> Also, don't mind the lofi vibes I was listening to lofi to keep me focused on something for once.

Paul was sitting on the couch in his dinosaur pajamas, playing a little hand game with Ringo. It was raining outside and it was getting dark, so Paul was just getting ready to go to bed. The soft glow of the white Christmas lights around the room made the room feel calmer, more relaxed. The energy of the bright daylight had quieted down, and all of Paul's little energy had left his body. Now, he was ready to relax.

George loved to take pictures. Ringo had gotten into it and dragged George along with him. So, as a side hobby, they took beautiful pictures on their phones as they walked, or had either Paul or John be their models. George had found the scene between Ringo and Paul picture-worthy, so he pulled out his phone, and quietly snapped a shot of the two, playing their little hand game. When he looked at the photo, he realized it would be a perfect background for one of those lofi playlists/mixes that were all over youtube, adding more to the relaxed environment.

Just then, he heard the door open and a couple of bags being dropped on the table. Looks like John was successful in his mission. "Hey Paulie I'm going to go help Johnny put groceries away." Ringo said, giving Paul a kiss on the forehead as he went into the kitchen to put away "groceries".

Paul giggled and he slid off the couch, walking over to George who was sitting on the couch below the window. He plopped himself right on top of his lap and got all comfortable. George welcomed it gladly.

Just then, Paul saw Ringo come back through the doorway. That was quick. "Hey Paulie, why don't you come sit down on the floor with me?" Ringo said, sitting by the other couch.

"Okay," Paul replied, sliding off George's lap and sitting down on the floor next to Ringo. "Hey Richie," Paul said once he sat down. "Why are we sitting on the floor?"

Ringo only chuckled a little. "You'll see."

Just then, John came in holding something. Paul couldn't tell what it was at first. It looked furry and grey with dark stripes. At first, Paul thought it was some sort of new stuffy that John had gotten him as a gift. But then he saw a little head poke out of John's arms, looking excitedly at everything.

It was a kitten.

Paul tried his best to contain his excitement. He didn't want to frighten his new friend. He just stared at the adorable little creature with excitement. "The lads and I decided we should get a pet," John explained, petting it's little head softly. "So, we thought we'd surprise you with a kitty." He said with a shy smile.

The biggest grin ever spread across Paul's entire face. It was like he just woke up in a room full of cupcakes, rainbows, and sunshine, three things little Paul _loved_ ~~though, he would never admit it~~ "Thank you, Daddy!" Paul exclaimed quietly so he wouldn't scare the kitten.

George couldn't help but flash a smile, showing his fangs he was always a little insecure about. His favorite thing in the world was to see little Paul smile. His smile lit up an entire room, and he knew that getting a kitten was one of the best decisions he had ever made.

"Would you like to hold her?" John asked, stroking the kitten's little head.

Paul nodded. "Yes please Daddy," He replied, remembering his manners like a good boy.

"Alright. Now you have to be _very_ gentle. She's just a baby." John informed, gently placing the now sleepy little kitten in Paul's arms.

It was like love at first sight. The kitten became very comfortable with Paul very quickly. She was trying to cuddle up closer to Paul's soft jammies, making Paul feel all warm in fuzzy. Paul just held her and stroked her soft fur, smiling and admiring how pretty she was.

"We should pick out a name," Ringo suggested. "We can't just keep calling her 'The Kitten'."

"Yeah you're right," John smiled. "Paulie, would you like to name her?"

"Really? I can name her?" Paul said, eyes twinkling like precious hazel colored diamonds.

John nodded. "Yes really. She's your kitten after all."

Paul thought long and hard about his decision. This was the kitten he was going to have for a while, and she deserved a pretty name. Paul just stroked the kitten gently, allowing her to sleep as he finally came to a decision. "Mittens." He finally said. "See her white paws?" Paul then pointed out the black markings on her feet, contrasting with her grey fur.

"I think that is a wonderful name," George said, pulling Paul's dino hood over his head to mess with him a little. "Mittens it is then."

Eventually, Paul was starting to get sleepy. John had George get the kitten's sleeping corner and litter box all set up while he put Paul to bed. He made sure he went potty, brushed his teeth, and had a nappy on, then he began to tuck him into bed. Just as John was turning on Paul's stars, Paul tugged on John's sleeve to get his attention.

"Thank you for mittens, Daddy," Paul said sleepily. "I love her so much."

John smiled a great big smile at that. He had spent a lot of money on that kitten, and he was so glad that Paul loved her. He did too. John had always been very fond of cats, and he thought it would be lovely to be a cat dad. "I'm glad Little Flower," John said as he planted a kiss on Paul's lips. "Would you like Daddy to lay with you until you fall asleep?"

Paul nodded. "Yes please."

So John crawled into bed along with Paul and held him close. They both just appreciated the comfortable silence as they slowly drifted off to dreamland.

Mittens was going to be a wonderful addition to the family.


	50. Sleepy Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's someone's bed time.

John was sitting on the couch, chatting with George and Ringo as Paul lay in his lap, completely infatuated with a stuffed raccoon. John's hand was wound protectively around Paul's shoulder, giving him a subconscious reassurance that Paul was completely safe in his arms. The lights were dim in the room, giving off a calm vibe. John felt his eyes start to get heavy at around ten o'clock. Paul's bedtime.

"Flower," John spoke softly, causing Paul's head to look up at him. Even in the dim light, Paul's eyes still managed to sparkle like stars in the night sky. "It's bedtime."

Paul pouted adorably, sticking his lips out a little bit. "But I'm not tired."

John smiled and rolled his eyes. "Yes you are. You're practically asleep on me arm right now."

Paul rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Am not."

"Are too."

Paul let out a small, tired groan as John scooped him off of the couch, and took him upstairs to go potty and brush teeth. Commence the regular bedtime routine. John escorted Paul up the stairs and into the bathroom. He had Paul brush his teeth, then he got him into some pajamas. 

"Daddy I don't wanna go to beeed," Paul whined. "I want to stay up with You and Georgie and Richie!"

John just simply began to button up Paul's pajama top. "Darling we aren't staying up that late. Knowing Ringo he's probably already asleep. After I get you to sleep I'm probably going to bed meself."

Paul just rolled his eyes and continued to pout. "But I still wanna plaaaay."

"I know, but it's harder to play in the dark don'tcha think? Besides, George, Richie and I will be too tired to play with you."

Paul didn't listen and continued to gripe. "Why are your rules so stupid? Adults can stay up as late as they want."

"Hey, watch your tone James. Remember, I may be soft with you but if I need to I will tan your hide." He said as he finished buttoning up his shirt.

That statement seemed to get Paul's attention. "Yes Daddy..." He said meekly. "I'm sorry."

John flashed Paul a smile, then kissed his nose, causing him to giggle. "It's alright baby. Now, who do you want to sleep with tonight? Socks or Peach?" John asked, holding up two stuffed cats.

"Mmmmmm, Both!" Paul said, taking the two cat's into his arms. "Oh! I also wanna sleep...." He wrapped his arms around John. "This one."

John laughed. His little boy could be so sweet. "Oh so you want to sleep with me tonight?" John said, trying very hard to keep his inappropriate joke to himself.

Paul nodded and started to pull John towards the bed. Again, John tried hard (but luckily succeeded) at keeping his jokes and innuendos to himself. Luckily, he was already in pajamas, so he could just flop right next to Paul. John turned on Paul's stars, and wrapped his arms around Paul, keeping him close. "Goodnight little flower." John said, kissing Paul's beautiful lips. "See you in the morning."

Paul then began to burrow into John's arms, getting all warm underneath the covers. "Goodnight daddy."

Then they both fell into a peaceful and undisturbed sleep.


	51. Daddy's Glasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul loves John's glasses!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pointless fluff

Paul was sitting on John's lap, admiring John as he watched him speak to the others. His favorite dummy was in his mouth, and he was holding his favorite raccoon. He had on an adorable sweater that covered his thighs. His shorts were nowhere to be seen! Paul was just playing with his raccoon, when he noticed something.

John was wearing his glasses.

Paul loved it when John wore his glasses. He thought they made him look extra handsome. He also loved to play with them. He would pull them off John's face and place them on his own, earning a giggle from him. Sometimes Paul would steal John's glasses when they were resting on top of his head, and wear them around. When John was gone either with Brian or at Mimi's, he would wear them constantly, and would throw a fit when they were taken away. 

When John looked back at Paul, his glasses were already being pulled off his face. "Oi!" John said with a smile. "Those are mine!"

Paul only giggled as he put them on his own face. His vision was a little weird because he didn't need the glasses, but they were still fun to wear. Paul smiled behind his dummy and giggled. "Daddy glasses!"

John wanted to let Paul keep the glasses. They made him look so fucking cute! He just wanted to squeeze Paul but he knew he couldn't. He already was. "Yes I know those are Daddy's glasses, but could he have them back?"

Paul shook his head, and pouted cutely. "No."

John laughed a little. "I know you want to keep Daddy's glasses, but he needs them to see. Without them I'll be bumping into everything. Remember when Daddy walked into a door?"

Paul burst into a fit of adorable giggles at the memory. John had lost his glasses once again, and when he went to get something from George's room he ran into a door. Paul saw the whole thing and couldn't stop giggling all day. 

"I love Daddy's glasses." He said, taking them off his face and examining them carefully. "They're cute."

Paul decided it was time to give John's glasses back. "Daddy hold still." He said, carefully sliding John's glasses back onto his face.

John was now able to see again. He could see all of Paul's pretty features, including the little freckles he had that were barely visible to the naked eye. John kissed Paul's nose, making him giggle. "Now Daddy can see his angel's pretty face."


	52. Zoo day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John decides that the zoo sounds fun. Aquarium is next chapter!

John zipped Paul's coat up and made sure he was all bundled up. It was winter time in london, and although there was no snow on the ground, the winter chill was always bitter. He made sure that no wind would get through Paul's fluffy coat, and then decided that it was time to leave.

"Daddy where are we going?" Paul asked as John took his hand and led him outside.

"It's a surprise. You did such a good job on the new album, and I think you deserve a reward for working so hard. We all do." John said, kissing Paul's cheek discretely before getting him into the passenger seat of the car. "But you can't be openly little there okay?"

Paul nodded. He knew the drill. Whenever they went out in public and Paul was little, they always did a good job of hiding it. To the average person, it would have looked like Paul was just being extra adorable and cheerful, nothing out of the ordinary. Oh only if they knew the true reality.

John was planning of having a little day with Paul. He was going to take him to the zoo first, then take him to the aquarium. He's been wanting to go with John for forever, and now finally John was fulfilling his promise.

Once all four lads were in the car, John turned on the heat, then drove off towards the zoo. Paul didn't catch on until they saw the zoo in the distance, and when he did, He got very excited. He was like a little chihuahua. John could only laugh as he listened to Paul go on and on about the different animals that he wanted to see. He wanted to see the kangaroos the most. Ever since Australia, he's had a fascination with kangaroos. John was determined that they would see them today, for Paul's sake.

Once they parked and were all out of the car, they payed for tickets then went inside. Paul wanted to look at everything all at the same time. First they saw the flamingos. Paul walked right up to the iron fence and looked at the pretty pink birds below. His eyes lit up as he admired his beauty. John smiled fondly, admiring Paul more than the birds. "Aren't they pretty?" John asked Paul.

"Mmhmm." Paul answered. He leaned over towards John. "Look at how pink they are Daddy!" He said quietly.

"Yeah they're pretty pink aren't they? Look at how silly their necks look!"

Paul let out a cute giggle as they watched for a little while. Once they were done with the flamingos, they moved onto the penguins. Paul LOVED the penguins. He let out an adorable giggle every time one slipped on the ice. "It's like they're from a cartoon!" He said, looking at them fondly.

John looked around to see if anyone was looking, then he pulled Paul closer. He was glad he decided to take Paul to the zoo. He was having so much fun and they were only a few minutes in. They were in for a fun day.

They went to go see a few more animals before getting some snacks. Paul really wanted to share some popcorn with John, so John got a big bag for all four of them to share. They walked around to all of the exhibits. They saw the elephants, the zebras, the giraffes (Paul still couldn't believe how tall they were.) until finally, they reached the kangaroos.

Paul was struggling to hold in his little urges as he saw the kangaroos. He wanted to jump up and down and point each and everyone out to John. But, Paul could only watch the kangaroos fondly and insit John on looking at them. He loved how cute they all looked, like oversized rabbits. John loved watching Paul get all excited, and was glad he took him to the zoo. 

"Daddy! Look!" Paul said quietly, "Kangaroos!"

One of them suddenly did a cute little hop, sending Paul into a bundle of adorable giggles. John couldn't focus on the kangaroos though, he was focused on his baby. Everytime Paul laughed he could feel the butterflies in his stomach. "Yeah, those kangaroos are cute huh?" He said, ruffling Paul's hair. 

Paul hugged John as he watched the kangaroos be cute. "Thank you for taking me to the zoo Daddy. I love the kangaroos."

John smiled as he looked into Paul's eyes. "Aww I'm glad you had a good day. But it's not over yet."


	53. Daddy! Look at the Fishies!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Paul wants John to look at the fishies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry It's so short!

After they left the zoo, Paul couldn't stop talking about the kangaroos. On the way to the aquarium, He kept telling John, George and Ringo aaaaaall about this cute baby kangaroo he saw in his mama's pouch. John kept listening intently, loving the sound of Paul's voice.

"Daddy they were so cute!" He said, eyes shining. "Did you see the baby?"

"I did see the baby." John replied with a chuckle. "They were cute weren't they?"

Paul nodded. Then he felt George ruffle his hair from the backseat. "You will not believe where we're going next. Paulie."

Paul gasped. "There's more?!"

"Yes. We're going to the aquarium next. You'll get to see all the pretty fishies!" John said, handing Paul a cookie he had gotten earlier.

Paul took the cookie happily and giggled. "Daddy you're awesome!"

*******

Now they were at the aquarium. Paul practically had his nose pressed to the glass as he admired the tropical fish inside of it. He was mesmerised by their pretty colors and wavy fins. The coral was super pretty too. They were beautiful shades of red, blue, pink, and purple. It looked like a four year old came in and painted the entire scene rainbow. He loved it.

"Daddy look at that one!" Paul said a little louder than he was supposed to. Luckily, no one heard.

"Paulie not so loud," Ringo said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "What did you want us to see?"

Paul pointed at a pretty blue fish hiding in some coral. "Look it! It's playing hide and seek!"

John laughed at Paul's adorable little antics. He must have been really little today. At least three or four. "Aww he is isn't he? We could play hide and seek when we get home."

"Nah it'l be too late." George reminded. "But maybe tomorrow!"

"Daddy I wanna go see the sharks!" Paul said, taking John's hand. "Can we? Please?"

John shrugged. "Well why not? Let's just make sure they don't eat you through the glass." He teased. 

"Daddy you're being silly!" Paul giggled. Then they made their way to the sharks, with Paul leading the way excitedly.


	54. That's....not how it works

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I got bored lol I love doing this series too much and I get too easily distracted to do a writing blog on tumblr so I said "Fuck it the series is returning!" Although the chapters will be shorter so I don't get distracted and unmotivated easily, most of these will be short little oneshots.

John was on the brink of losing his mind. Paul had been a little brat all day, throwing tantrums, being pouty, breaking rules, just being a naughty toddler in general. Now, John was in Paul's room trying to get him over his knee for a spanking. Paul of course was being uncooperative.

"No." He said, crossing his legs and sitting on the floor with a pout.

"James, you are coming over here right now and getting over my knee."

"I don't have to," Paul said with a cheeky grin. "I can do whatever I want!"

"Oh really? Who said that?" John replied, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Me, because I can. Besides, I have a coupon," He took a crumpled up slip of paper out of a little drawer and gave it to John.

John sighed. "Paul this is just a slip of paper out of a coloring book, with 'I can do whatever I want' written in blue crayon. Come on, over my knee."

Paul's bottom was a little red for the rest of the night. Luckily his daddy made it up to him later while he was feeling bigger than normal.


	55. Smut Requests?

I have been thinking about taking smut requests on here and writing smutty scenarios on this book.

BUT

I want to inform you guys on something

All of the people in this book are above the age of 18, I don't condone writing the nasties with underage people. Pedophilia is gross and honestly should be abolished. In smutty scenarios, Paul won't be actually little, he'll be roleplaying. He will know what is going on so don't worry.

I am not a pedophile either. Pedo's are disgusting, and if you're a pedophile reading this, GET OUT! I am also not fetishizing little kids either, again that shit is G R O S S! CGL is under the BDSM umbrella. It requires a lot of trust and care which I LOVE! DDLG/DDLB/MDLB/MDLG is NOT pedophilia. We hate pedophiles and think they should get help, and pay for their crimes.

I will be putting a warning on any smutty chapters. They will have an NSFW in parenthesis. If you only came here for the fluffs, here is your warning. Don't send hate comments to me or anyone who requests smut either. Those comments will be deleted and if they're really bad, reported. Don't be dicks guys.

And finally, I do not mean any disrespect to anyone mentioned in this fanfic. This is all purely fictional. I am not saying the Beatles are actually these things. It's just fanfiction, that is all that it will be. I love the Beatles, and I have a deep appreciation and respect for their music.

But yeah you can request smut stuff now! here are the guidelines.

I WILL DO: Light bondage, toy play, vanilla sex, fluffy sex, sexy spankings, cross-dressing, pet play, light omorashi (look it up I'm not explaining) and of course, DADDY KINKSSSSSS

I WILL ABSOLUTELY NOT DO: Heavy bondage, rape play, actual rape, abuse, knife play, heavy omorashi or pee play, bestiality, scat, pedophilia or ANYTHING concerning actual minors, or on a lighter note, food play (it's just weird to me lmao no judgment tho)

Thank you for coming to my ted talk. Feel free to get creative!I couldn't think of all of the kinks off the top of my head so feel free to ask anything and I will look it over! And if I reject your request no hard feelings! I love you all!


	56. Sleep Troubles (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just light fluffy make-up sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems rushed lol.

Paul sobbed as John carried him upstairs, stuffed sheepdog dangling from his hands. He swore up and down that he wasn't tired, but his daddy wasn't listening to him. "Daddy!" He whined as John put him on the little sofa to change him. "I'm not tired!"

"Paul you have circles underneath your eyes that are so dark that I almost mistook you for a raccoon. Come on, we are going to bed." John said, slipping a night-time nappy onto Paul.

Paul only fought, whined, and cried more. He really didn't want to go to bed. He held onto that sofa for dear life, practically strangling his stuffed sheepdog in the process, but John was stronger and threw him in bed once he freed Paul. He started to wrap blankets around him when Paul started kicking.

"James Paul McCartney!" John snapped. "If you don't stop this behavior this instant I will tan your hide do you understand me?" He said harshly, making Paul jump a little.

John tried finishing, but Paul was being too rowdy. John basically went 'fuck it' and got up. "Whatever. I'm going back downstairs. Try to fall asleep." He said coldly, storming out of his bedroom. He didn't even turn his stars on.

Poor Paul felt terrible. John was just trying to put him to bed. He should have just went with it. Normally Daddy would read him a story and snuggle with him to help him fall asleep, but now he got so angry he didn't even turn his stars on.

****

Meanwhile downstairs, John was smoking a cigarette to calm himself down. He was close to full-on yelling at this point, which was something he really didn't like doing. Paul was his precious little boy, he hated yelling at him. John put out his cigarette in the ashtray beside him on the end table and went to go see how Paul was doing. He even grabbed a stuffed animal from the pile of toys in the corner as a peace offering. He then started his journey up the stairs, and down the hall towards Paul's bedroom.

When he got to Paul's room, he found the infamous "Go away" sign that was written in bright red crayon, hanging on his doorknob. John felt like a dick. Paul had to be pretty upset to hang that up. John took a deep breath and tapped on the door. "Paulie?"

No answer.

John sighed and opened the door. He saw Paul curled up in his bed, clutching his stuffies towards his chest as he cried softly. John felt awful. Shame and guilt engulfed his body with the force of a fifty-foot wave, pulling him out towards the empty ocean. Hearing Paul's soft whimpers made him nearly tear up himself. What kind of Daddy was he?

"Oh Paulie," He said, sitting down beside him. "I'm so sorry." 

He gathered Paul up in his arms and gently set him in his lap. Paul wrapped his arms around John's neck, burying his face in the crook. John rubbed his back in small circles, whispering words of comfort into his ear. "I know," He said, taking a lock of Paul's dark hair into his hands, and putting it behind his ear. "I was too harsh wasn't I?"

"I-I'm sorry I wasn't going to sleep..." Paul whimpered. "I'm sorry..."

That made John's heart hurt. He could tell how sorry Paul felt just by looking at him. He only kissed his cheek and held him closer. "It's alright baby, It's okay. Daddy understands. " He brought Paul out of his shoulder so he could get a good look at him. He dried his tears with his thumb and kissed his plump lips gently. "Daddy loves you, you know that right?"

Paul nodded.

"Daddy is very sorry he got cross with you. I shouldn't have snapped at you because I was getting frustrated." He said, looking down in shame.

Paul then brought John's head up and kissed him again, much to John's surprise. "It's okay Daddy." 

John smiled a little. Paul was so forgiving. He was so lucky to have him. He loved Paul with all of his heart and he would do anything for him.

John searched his brain, looking for ways to make it up. He ran through everything, and right as he was about to give up, he got it.

"Paulie," He started. "Would you like Daddy to show you how much he really loves you?"

Paul stared into John's eyes a little bit, admiring how shiny they looked in the moonlight, before nodding. 

John then gently laid Paul down on the bed, before giving him a peck on the nose. Paul giggled as John started to kiss all over his face, neck, and shoulders. "I'm going to make you feel so good," He whispered into Paul's ear, before giving him another sweet and tender kiss. Once it was broken, John lifted Paul's nightshirt a little, and started to leave kisses on his chest. He looked up at Paul, and smiled a little, before kissing down to his soft tummy, make Paul giggle and laugh below him. It was music to his ears.

Before John went down any further, he looked up at Paul. Although no words were spoken, it was clear what they were communicating. Paul nodded without any hesitation, granting a sort of silent permission as a blush started to creep up onto his cheeks. He felt a fire start to kindle in his stomach, and his face felt all hot. His lower body started to tingle with excitement as well.

John smiled and kissed Paul again, before going back down towards his tummy. He started to kiss lower and lower, until he reached the waistband of his nappy. He gently took off the nappy, revealing Paul's half hardened member to him, shaved and cleaned from earlier in the night. John gave the tip a gentle kiss, before taking it into his mouth.

Paul let out a few moans, trying to keep quiet. The feeling of John's mouth on him made waves of pleasure travel through his body. John blew him with great skill, hitting every single spot that drove Paul mad. He was gentle, but he wasn't a tease either. He was absolutely perfect.

When John got off he saw that Paul's member was now fully erect, which was just the response he wanted. "Ah perfect," He said, giving it a kiss. "Did that feel good love?"

"Yes Daddy," Paul spoke gently, "It felt amazing."

John reached into the "Naughty Drawer" in Paul's dresser, and pulled out some lube. He squirted some on his fingers, and spread Paul's legs a bit more, revealing his most private area. "Would you like me to make you feel even better?" He asked, tracing the rim of Paul's entrance.

Paul let out a little whimper. John could be such a tease. Although he has done it with John countless times, he would never get used to the feeling of someone putting their finger in the spot he wouldn't dream of having anyone touch. "Y-yes please Daddy."

"Good boy for using your manners," John praised, kissing Paul's stomach as he slowly inserted a finger. That was something Paul would never get used to either. The first stretch. No matter how many times John would fuck him, the first stretch always hurt. John only shushed him and played with his member a little to drown out the pain with pleasure. "Shhh, don't worry baby. You'll start feeling good very soon." He said, kissing Paul again. He let him get used to the stretch, before inserting another finger. He pumped his finger's in and out of Paul slowly, allowing him to get used to the feeling of being filled. Once Paul could handle three fingers with ease, he pulled his fingers out, causing Paul to let out a small whine of annoyance.

"Calm down love. Daddy is going to replace his fingers with something much better." He said as he shimmied out of his trousers. He grabbed the lube and coated his own prick with a generous layer of the substance, before going back over to Paul, and lining his member up with Paul's entrance.

"I'm going to put it in okay?" He said. "Ready?"

Paul nodded. John gave Paul a kiss and slowly inserted it, making sure to be gentle. He could tell that he did a fine job of stretching him, because it went in with ease. There was no restraint at all. He stayed in place for a little bit, before he started to move. He started with slow and gentle thrusts, waiting for Paul's permission to speed up. He was very gentle with him, and he made sure to make him feel good.

There was a difference between just casual sex, and genuine lovemaking. With sex, there wasn't really a bond for John. He was just getting his rocks off with another person. Sleeping around grew tiresome for him. It lost its spark. With Paul, sex was vastly different. There was an emotional bond with him. Every time he looked into Paul's eyes, every time they kissed, it was like falling in love all over again. All he wanted was to be closer to him. The only thing on his mind at that moment was Paul, and Paul only, and he loved it.

Paul wasn't even trying to be quiet at this point. He was making all sorts of noises as John thrust into him. He wrapped his arms around John and buried his face into the crook of John's neck. "D-Daddy..." He panted, "I-*ah*-need to cum..."

John thrust into Paul again, repeatedly hitting his special spot with each thrust. He was on the brink of orgasm himself. "Okay love," He panted. "We'll come together, alright?"

Paul nodded, but he didn't know how long he could last. He was so close, he felt like he was going to burst. John kept thrusting harder and harder, until he spilled his seed inside of him, causing Paul to cum as well. Sheets of white covered their stomachs, and it just kept coming.

John pulled out and collapsed next to Paul. That was probably the best sex he had ever had. Make-up sex was always sweet. It wasn't too passionate, but it wasn't boring. The love they made seemed to fill and smooth over the bad that had just happened, making it look like it was never there in the first place. John brought Paul into his arms and wrapped them around his waist. Making Paul the little spoon, and John the big spoon.

John began to nibble at Paul's earlobe, making him giggle. A smirk grew on John's face as he began to laugh as well. "I love you so much, Paulie. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Paul smiled. "Even better than the fame?"

"Of course you're better than fame. Fame was probably the worst thing that has ever happened to me."

Paul turned around to face John and looked deep into his amber eyes. Those eyes always managed to make his heart skip a beat. He was so fortunate to have John as a lover. Maybe someday, they could even get married.

"I love you, Johnny," Paul said, his eyes getting heavy. "Goodnight."

John gave Paul a peck on the nose. "Good night Paulie, I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> This is not an insult to Paul if you have a problem with this fic I don’t care. If you have suggestions for future chapters feel free to tell me!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stay my Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882261) by [Blaine_anderson127](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaine_anderson127/pseuds/Blaine_anderson127)




End file.
